Broken
by baybie
Summary: Shawn's sister, Danielle, has come back from her self-imposed exile but she is still broken. She decides the only way to heal herself is to get real close to one Mr. Randy Orton. Will Randy heal her or destroy her already broken heart?
1. Coming Home

**This is my first story. It's finally complete. Thanks to all of you who've shared Dani's journey.**

**Please enjoy. I know I did when I..I mean, when Danielle, got close to Randy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these wrestlers and am in no way affiliated with them. I only own Danielle Davenport and Toni, Shawn's wife. This is pure fiction and is not to be taken as true in any way. **

As soon as she'd stopped her car in front of the house, her door was yanked open and she was pulled into a warm, hard wall. She let out a satisfied sigh and closed her eyes, her whole body releasing all the little anxieties and insecurities it carried. It was an embrace she longed for every second of her self-imposed exile. She was passed on to another wall, softer but just as intense. Shawn and Antonia. The only constants in her life.

They didn't say a word, like they understood she needed the solace of a human touch. She knew the questions would come, but for now she was happy to let her family lead her into their home, one on each side. It had been a long, tough two years, but she had made it. She was here. She was safe. She was stronger than she'd been before.

"Are you tired?" Toni asked softly, the concern showing in her eyes. It was one in the morning and she'd been driving all day, and they'd obviously been asleep because Toni wore a little blue nightie, Shawn just pj bottoms, but she wasn't tired. She just wanted to look at them.

"I can last another hour or so," she chuckled. "Will you guys sit with me"

Shawn looked relieved at her answer. She knew he'd never have been able to sleep anyway if she didn't answer a few questions. That was Shawn for you, her self proclaimed protector. Only he hadn't been able to protect her from the worst pain in her life. She didn't blame him, but she knew he blamed himself.

Taking her hand, he led her into the cosy den where he sat next to her on the big couch. He still hadn't said a word. Antonia poured them all a drink and sat on the other side of her.

They drank in silence, each chasing their little demons. So much had happened to bring this moment on, but for Dani, this moment, just sitting with her only family, her true friends, closed the doors on all of it. She was alright. Ready to start again.

"I'm alright Shawn. Really," she said softly. "I'm back"

"I should have seen it coming," he started, his first words since she'd come.

"You couldn't have guessed," Dani cut in. "Neither of you could have. I should have told you sooner but I blamed myself for what was happening to me. I know now that it was stupid to think like that, but I really needed to get away for me to start thinking clearly again. I'm sorry for making you worry, not knowing where I was and all, but I needed to get over it by myself. I needed to get stronger by myself. And I did. All I need now is just you guys. I missed being fussed over"

Toni smiled and stroked Danielle's hair. It was a wild mass of jet black, and Dani had never liked it. She said it was too big and messy. She didn't understand that it only accentuated her exotic looks, what with her silvery blue eyes and tanned complexion. She was the most beautiful woman Toni had ever seen, but telling Dani that only got her back up. She didn't see what everyone else saw, and the five long years before she disappeared wouldn't have helped matters at all.

"I'm so glad you're back Dani. We missed you," Toni said.

"I thought about you every single day," Dani smiled. "But I couldn't come back until I was ready"

The last bit was directed at Shawn. She knew he had a million more questions. Where had she been? What had she done? Had anyone else hurt her while he wasn't watching? But he'd get into all that eventually, she knew.

"I think I'll turn in now, been driving all day and all night," Dani said finally. "We can talk tomorrow, Shawn. Go for a walk or something. I promise"

Toni smiled at her husband, knowing he would have taken Dani away anyway, whether she'd wanted to talk or not. He'd been hit harder than all of them, maybe because he'd practically raised Dani. Her parents had been Shawns' parents' best friends, and when they'd passed on in an unfortunate accident when she had been only three, Shawn's parents became her legal guardians. But she'd spent all her childhood following and hero worshiping Shawn. He'd been 21 when Dani had come to live with them, and loved every minute of it. It had been Shawn she'd turned to for everything, confided in. She loved the whole family, but she and Shawn were more alike than the rest of them.

" If you don't mind, could I stay here a few weeks, till I've had my place redecorated?"

She wanted a fresh beginning, no reminders of the past. As she had not set foot in her home since that terrible night, she knew seeing it exactly as she left it would only bring back the pain she had spent so long trying to hide.

"You know you don't have to ask, sweets. I made your bed up when you called this morning," Toni said, getting up with her to walk upstairs.

Both women gave Shawn a little kiss on the cheek and left him with his drink. They both knew he had a lot of thinking to do.

She had a good morning out with Shawn, getting up at an ungodly hour to train in his gym even though she'd only just lay down, then going out with the dogs to the park to get some air and talk. She told him some of her secrets, things she knew he would never repeat to another soul. Talking about it made her feel better, but she knew Shawn was relieving her pain all over again. She still had her pain, but it was locked up where it would not destroy her like it very nearly did before.

"You can't be with me 24/7, Shawn. It was not your fault," Dani said softly. "I hate that you blame yourself, when we both know it was my fault. I shouldn't have been with Jamie to start off with. You told me from the very beginning he'd only hurt me."

"Don't say that, Dani. None of it was your fault. You were young and in love. I'm older and should have known better. I should have beat that little punk down the minute he came sniffing down our door."

"Shawn, I'm here now, that's all that matters. I've had plenty of time to think and I promise you, I'm never going to let a man treat me like that ever again. You're my friend and I love you, but you've got Toni as well now. You can't be there for everyone. I love you for thinking you should be, but I'm grown. Let me make my own mistakes and deal with them. Neither of us could have guessed how bad things would go."

"But when you started staying away... When you gave me excuse after excuse why you couldn't come see us, I should have known then. I could have stopped it, Dani."

"Believe me, I did a very good job of not giving anything away. Even if you'd come, there's nothing you could have done. I would have protected Jamie with my life. So, please, for me, lets just move on from this. I don't want the rest of my life determined by those few years. Let it go Shawn. Help me start living again."

So, cuddled up on a park bench, their tears flowing freely as they waited for the sunrise, she told him where she'd been, how she had dealt with her grief, her anger and her pain. She knew that, for Shawn, the anger and pain were still an open wound. Showing him she was really alright would be the only way he would also start to heal.

The sunrise brought with it new hope, new plans. By the time the early morning joggers and dog walkers came out, Shawn had basically ordered her to not leave his side for an instant. She was to go everywhere with him so he could, as he said, watch over her. She agreed to this only because she knew it would give him peace of mind. Eventually she would make him see there was nothing he could have done to protect her. Eventually, he would put it behind him.

"What if I want to go out clubbin' or somethin'?" she joked.

"I come with you," he stated easily.

"What if I find a man"

"No men"

"I'm 25, Shawn. Yes, men"

"You aren't ready"

"It's been nearly two years, I'm more than ready," Dani muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. So when do we fly out then," Dani asked. "H going down tonight as well?"

Tomorrow night was a WWE Pay Per View, and the Heartbreak Kid was set to fight Jericho. Dani had not been at any live event since she had started seeing Jamie, she'd been 18 then, because he'd always been insecure about her being around other men. In fact, she'd stopped going out in public altogether. His reasoning had been she was a whore and would sleep with any man who smiled at her.

" After lunch," Shawn replied, helping her up from the bench so they could start walking back. "Paul won't be there till tomorrow morning. He didn't want to go out with the guys tonight"

"We are going out"

"Some club in town. Nothing heavy coz everyone is getting ready for tomorrow"

And just like that she thought of the perfect way bury her past. In steamy, muscular flesh!


	2. Mc Steamy!

"Look at the legs on that one," Randy said to his best friend as they sat at a table on the top level, where they could look over the whole room, and all the girls.

"Nah. Too skinny," John replied. "No curves whatsoever"

"How about her friend"

"Curves in all the wrong places, bro," John laughed.

"Yeah, but she looks like she could swallow whatever you throw at her, if you know what I mean"

The men laughed at this as they continued to look over the dance floor in the exclusive club.

"Listen to you guys, you sound like you're talkin' about pieces of meat," Dave cut in.

"We are," Randy chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. "Hot, juicy meat."

They were all sitting together, waiting for the rest of the gang to come. Everyone had agreed on an early night so they would be prepared for the Pay Per View.

"They have a name for guys like you," Dave continued.

"Man-whores?" Adam offered helpfully.

"I'd go for Gods," Kennedy Kennedy put in.

All of them laughed at this, turning to look at the girls once more. To Randy's reasoning, women were created for men to enjoy. He could spend hours looking at a woman, learning their body language, all their little movements an mannerisms. That way, he'd know where exactly to place his lips when the time came. He knew he was a generous lover. Sure, like John and Adam, he loved the game, but for different reasons. He went into it only to look at their faces those last few minutes of ecstasy, pure pleasure brought on solely by him. He enjoyed every single one of the girls, and he could tell you their names even years after. Each one was different, and he could never get enough. They were mystical creatures, these women, and he loved being with them. Like John and Adam, he spat them out when he as done, but he thought himself an expert 'woman-taster'... He smelt them, tasted them, savoured them, enjoyed them... then spat them out. Same principle as wine tasting.

"Did Shawn call any of you earlier?" Dave asked. "He seemed kinda wierd, said he was bringing his girls and if any of us step over the line he'll kill us."

"We wouldn't hit on Toni, man. I've tried once, and trust me, she doesn't go training with Shawn for no reason!" John chuckled.

"Wait, his girls? Who else is he bringing? I thought it was guys only," Randy asked.

"Only because you've got no girls to bring," Ken retorted.

"Did he mention names?" Adam asked. No-one had noticed how he'd suddenly sat up in his seat.

"Yeah. Dani something or other."

"Shit! She's home," Adam exclaimed. "Fuckin' hell! Why didn't the bastard call me? She's home!"

He searched for his phone as he said this, took it out, put it back in his pocket and took it out again. He was totally oblivious to the stares from the other men as he mumbled to himself, debating whether to ring Shawn or not.

"Well, are you going to tell us what's got you so hyped up or not? Who's home?" Dave asked finally.

"Dani. Dani Davenport," he said, his excitement growing by the second. "Don't you guys know who that is?"

All the guys shook their heads and shrugged.

"Oh, that's right. None of you were with us at the time. She's Shawn's little sister, she practically grew up in the locker rooms, followed Shawn everywhere."

"So..." John said, looking for clarification. "She's home, and...?"

"Dude, where have you been? Remember when Shawn beat that guy up and had to be charged?"

"Yeah, but he never talked about it. No-one did," Randy said.

"That's because everyone wanted to kill the prick, too. You guys never met Dani because she started going out with this major shit, wouldn't let her out of the house or anything. But before that, she was everyone's baby. Could run rings round anyone, all she had to do was bat her eyelids and you were hers. Even Vince let her get away with anything. She must have been about six or seven when she started coming down with Shawn, so she was practically part of the furniture."

"So why haven't we heard about her till now?" Dave asked.

"Dude, she had it rough, man. When she met this guy, she blew everyone off, so no-one knows the full story. She was about 18 at the time. We'd hear bits and bobs from Shawn, but no-one ever saw her again. Then we all found out her boyfriend had tried to kill her. Strangled her, threw her down the stairs, hit her against walls... Shawn doesn't talk about it, and no-one asks. But everyone knows she disappeared as soon as she was well enough to walk. Shawn went out of his mind looking for her, but she just vanished. We all thought she was dead. Whatever happened to her with that prick, not even Shawn knows, but I can tell you, if I ever meet him again, he's dead."

This last bit was said with so much venom they all believed he _would_ actually kill the man.

"That's rough. No wonder Shawn was always angry," Ken said. "If anyone hurt my sister, I don't know what I'd do."

And just that moment, Shawn walked through the door. From their vantage point, they watched him look around till he found them, then signal behind him.

In that moment, Randy's heart stopped. Coming towards them, between Shawn and Toni, was the most perfect creature he had ever seen. She wore her hair in a disarray of jet black curls above her head, exposing her long, delicate neck. Randy instantly saw himself lavishing it with tender kisses, trailing all the way down her body. And what a body! She wore a skimpy, backless, black and silver top that exposed her cleavage _and _toned stomach. He had no idea what was holding it up, but it would be mind-blowing to find out! She wore figure-hugging, hipster Capri pants, Randy had no trouble what-so-ever imagining his lips on her navel, his hands cupping that generously formed bottom. As they walked up the short flight of stairs to get to them, Randy could not help noticing the feet. She wore black and silver, high-heeled sandals. He had never, in his life, been a 'feet' person, but he found himself thinking of the many things he could do with those little toes.

"Damn..." Randy said breathlessly.

She was the only woman who'd ever given him a hard-on in a second, flat!

"Boy, you better put your tongue back in your mouth! She strictly off limits!" Adam snapped. "If Shawn doesn't kill you, I will!"

The men looked at each other and realised she'd had the same effect on everyone. It got Randy's back up. His head had already branded her his. None of these bastards would be allowed to even have a chance.

And then there was no time to think, because the witch was upon them, totally oblivious to the spell she had cast on all the men, and, undoubtedly, most women in the room.

* * *

Randy watched on as his woman got an intense hug from Adam. She was so tiny, he looked like he would break her. He judged her to be about 5 3" or 5 4". He heard none of the words spoken around the table as he looked closely at her. She had such perfect skin, smooth and lovingly toned by the sun, and the eyes were such an intense blue they looked silver. He'd never met anyone so perfect.

Then she spoke, and he almost embarrassed himself right there in front of everyone!

The voice... It was like honey dripping slowly off a silver spoon, so smooth... so sensual...

"Are you alright?" Adam whispered to her, looking intently into her eyes.

"Better than ever," she smiled. "I missed you, Adam."

"I missed you, too, Kinks. Lets do lunch, or something soon and talk."

Dani smiled, and Randy was so close to excusing himself. But he couldn't get up. Only then did he notice the look in Shawn's eyes. He was being warned off. The eyes told him if he made a single move towards Dani he'd die. He had a lot of respect for Shawn, but his heart knew this was something he could not just ignore. He had to have her. He would have her.

* * *

Dani sipped her drink and looked around. She'd had second thoughts about her plan. Second, third and fourth actually. How could she have ever thought that if she found a handsome man to sleep with she would forget what had happened to her? And of all the men to choose, why would she pick a wrestler, Shawn's friend? Shawn would kill him!

But as she had walked up those stairs, catching sight of the looks on the wrestlers' face, she had felt more powerful than before. Jamie had destroyed more than her spirit, he'd crushed her soul. Having men look at her as if she was actually desirable rubbed her ego a bit, and helped her make her decision. If she could have one of these men 'rub her ego' every night, she'd be up and running again in no time! And her target would be the _fine _Mr. Randy Orton!

He had not taken his eyes off her all night, she could actually feel the heat of that gaze on her flesh. It stirred up feelings in her that she had thought long dead. Shawn had noticed, too. She knew this because he had not taken _his_ eyes off Randy. Her guess was he would do everything in his power to stop this unholy union, but looking up into the blue gaze she knew there was nothing that would stop her from having this man. He wanted her. She could practically see the steam coming off his body, she could feel it. Yes, this man would be the one. Tonight.

"Would you like to dance?" Dani asked Randy. What she meant was _'would you like to go back to the hotel and fuck my brains out?'_

Without a word, he stood up and offered her his hand. That first touch was electric, sending a jolt down her body that she had not expected. There would be no foreplay with this man. His eyes and just a touch had already done the work for him!

"Dani!"

"Shawn, I'm fine," she cut in without even looking at him. "It's just a dance."

But it wasn't. It was more like sex. They heard none of the music, their bodies creating their own rhythm. As she moved her body all over his, she felt the passions that were raging inside him and realised the power she had over this man. When she dipped down and moved her body in moves even Christina Aguilera or Lil' Kim would envy, she did not need to look in his eyes to know what she was doing to him. This was a power trip like no other, and what she had planned for the night would only top it off.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him.

He nodded his head. It was only then she realised she had robbed his power of speech.

A minute later they were in a cab, the charged atmosphere only intensifying. This was it. She was going to have this man, who she'd only met that night, and she was going to have him good.


	3. Heaven Rated M!

**Steamy, but not over the top. I did not want to offend anyone by writing down what was really going on in my head! Please leave a review so I know whether to change the direction of this story or not. Enjoy.**

Danielle led Randy into the hotel room, her tiny, soft hand in his. He had not let go of her since they'd left the club, just in case she changed her mind, but he released her now and stood in the shadows just by the door. The only light in the room was from a lamp by the bed. He hoped to God she realised there was no going back now, his body was burning with need. It was a need he had never in his life felt before, like if he did not sink into this woman he would surely die. She had robbed him of his ability to think, to speak. His only thoughts were of her, how he wanted to rip her clothes off and ravish her. How he wanted to taste those lips, how he wanted to taste every inch of her. He swore she could actually hear his heart beating, he could feel it, but the deafening sound of blood rushing to his head completely blocked it out.

She walked to the large queen-sized bed and turned around to face him. He saw the need in her eyes as plain as day and realised she could not control this need any more than he could. He could not contain it any longer. He had to have her.

Dani watched as Randy slowly walked to her, his eyes never leaving hers. He was like a predator, advancing towards his prey, his blue eyes burning through her and immobilizing her. He stopped about a hair's breath away and she felt the searing heat from his body. She had to tilt her head up to look at his face but she was incapable of any further movement. His hand made its way to the pins in her hair, allowing the heavy locks to tumble down her back like layers of silk. She was breath-taking. His fingers then found the tiny ties that held her top up at the back of her neck and pulled them apart. The silky top slowly slid down her body, revealing her pert and lightly bronzed breasts. She heard Randy's breath catch, but she was not too sure. Her own heart was beating too loud.

Slowly, his fingertips trailed down to her breast, leaving a trail of blazing larva in their wake. His lips followed, tenderly kissing every inch of skin he had exposed while his hands worked on the zipper of the bottoms she wore. Then he worked his way down, kissing her stomach and her navel while he slowly peeled her hipster pants down. Finally she stood before him with only a tiny scrap of silky nothing hiding her modesty, as it were. Randy felt he had to stop to take all of her in. He had never seen such perfection in his life.

She was beautifully toned; her stomach subtly defined as well as her arms and legs, but it was her generous hips and breast that got him. She looked like she was made for a man to just grab those hips and sink into her, not just any man, either. Him. Just him. She looked like she was made for him.

He could not wait any longer. Getting back up onto his feet, he lifted her up and gently placed her on the bed. Her wild mass of hair tumbled across the pillows and he thought how he wanted to bury his face in it. But not now; he had more urgent things to do now. She was ready for him to take her, he guessed she had been ready all night just as he had. There would be time later to take things slowly but for now he needed her too badly.

Randy quickly undressed, his eyes not leaving hers for a second, then knelt in front of her on the bed. He was still looking into her eyes when he parted her legs and the slowly entered her. He had to go slowly; he was a big man. He let out a loud moan at the sensations that assaulted him, completely new feelings that shook his whole body in wave after wave of pleasure. He pulled out and entered her tightness again, moaning again as the pleasure intensified. His eyes still held hers, watching as they glazed over. She let out tiny gasps as he moved inside her, filling her more and more with every stroke until finally he was totally engulfed. Then there was no more reasoning as the animal inside him was awakened, taking control of his frenzied movements. The seasoned lover was gone, the lady killer, and in his place was this beast.

She matched him move for move, moan for moan, her nails digging into his back as her legs tightened around him. The end came quickly, both of them letting out simultaneous cries as they reached the heavens. They were both shaking violently, both breathless as they rode the waves down from their very high peaks. They held on to each other tightly, as if they would fall if they let go, until finally they reached the steady ground again.

Both of them were shaken to their very core. Neither had known such pleasures existed. Randy knew then that once would not be enough. No, he would not discard of her as he had done countless others before her. He would have her again and again until he was sated.

Then he would discard her.


	4. Morning after!

Danielle stretched and slowly opened her eyes. She still had a smile on her lips. There was noone next to her on the queen-sized bed, but she heard the shower running. They'd hardly had any sleep, she just had not been able to keep her hands off him. She'd known his body was perfect, what with looking at it on the tv every Monday night, but actually feeling it and tasting it was a different story. And she had never known pleasure like that. He had lavished attention on every inch of her body until she had completely lost control, then he'd taken her with a passion, a hunger she had never known before. Their bodies have been in complete harmony.

Of course, it had not been her intention to lose control. The whole purpose of this was to regain control of her life, make her own decisions and learn to trust herself again. Jamie had damaged the physical side of their relationship the most, forcing her into unthinkable and unimmaginable acts in the bedroom that she had become afraid of sex altogether. Being the first guy she had ever slept with, she'd known no better. She'd thought it was normal.

Noone knew what Jamie had really done to her, she'd given Shawn the edited version. Noone knew the countless humiliations she'd had to endure. These were all things she hoped would be buried with her, things she would never have to face and deal with. As long as she kept them buried where they were, she would be fine. She had dealt with what she felt were her biggest problems, sex being the latest one. Her plan would work perfectly. She needed it to work. While she had been away she had learned the only way to deal with her insecurities was to face them head on. She'd dealt with her anger this way, with her pain, her grief and she had dealt with her low self-esteem. But she had never had the chance to deal with the tangible fear she had in the bedroom.

Randy had dealt with that expertly. Not once had she thought of her fear, not once had it tried to creep through from the very core of her being where she hid it. Mr. Orton was a natural!

So she had lost control last night, but so had Randy. Neither of them had been prepared fo the mind-blowing sensations that had racked their bodies over and over... and over again. Just thinking about it made her breathless again, so much so she slowly slid the silk sheet off her naked body and walked over to the bathroom.

Randy did not have to turn back to know she was in the room, his body had become so attuned to hers in just one night. He was more than ready for her when she joined her in the shower and her delicate little hands found their way to his chest. His breath caught in his chest as he was, once again, enveloped in these new sensations. It had never been like this for him before... never.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?"

It was six in the morning and she had not even closed the door when Shawn's angry word's hit her. She cringed a little. Harsh words always took her back...

"Leave her alone, Shawn," Toni said as she walked into the room from the bathroom.

"You switched your phone off. I've been worried sick all night," he continued, ignoring his wife as he walked towards Dani.

"I switched rooms. I didn't know you meant I had to literally stick myself with glue on to you," Dani muttered, walking past him. "Just chill out, I'm fine."

"You went off with Randy Orton! You are not fine. That man only wants one thing from women."

"I know," Dani said with a dirty smile.

"Oh, my God. I can't be hearing right," he shouted. "Do you expect me to just sit here and watch you throw yourself into another situation?"

She looked at him then and sighed. He looked terrible, absolutely sick with worry.

"Shawn, I don't expect you to do anything. I'm still dealing with a lot of demons, just give me a bit of space. I know what Randy was after, I was after the same thing."

Shawn cringed at that.

"I'm not going to throw myself into another relationship. I just... need to feel special."

"You are special, you don't need the likes of Randy telling you that. Coming from him, it won't mean a damn thing! You're not that type of girl, Dani.""

"That's just it, I don't know what type of girl I am anymore," she shouted back. "I know you don't like it, but I will not have another man dictate my actions, not even you, Shawn. Let me handle this my way."

This remark was met with a shocked silence.

"I'm not trying to control... I didn't think...,"he started.

"I know what I'm doing, Shawn. You just have to trust me. I'm never going to let a man hurt me again."

Shawn sighed, all the tiredness catching up with him.

"I will never like any of the men you bring home, and I will never agree with what you did last night," he started, "but if this is the road you want to take, I can only sit back and watch. I didn't mean to sound controlling, and I'd hate for you to compare me to Jamie."

"You know I'd never do that," she smiled, moving closer for a hug.

"Ok, so that's settled," Toni said. "For now, anyway."

They all knew if it ever happened again, they would go through the same conversation. Shawn had always been a worrier.

"Lets go down for breakfast or something, leave Shawn to sleep before his meetings and the show," Toni suggested.

Dani was famished. Her activities the previous night had ensured that!

"Could we go shopping later? Maybe even do our hair and nails as well?"

If she was going to keep the Legend Killer hooked, she needed to look hot!

Toni raised her eyebrows at this. Dani had never been a 'girlie' girl. In all the time she had known her, she had never uttered those words, preferring to go training with Shawn, help at his acadamy or just get down and dirty with an engine. One of the boys, she was. Or used to be. The girl had changed a lot in the years, her actions the previous night had only proved it.

She had no idea what the girl was up to, but she could tell, even if Shawn couldn't, that Dani was far from alright. Everything she said or did was calculated, even the light in her eyes. No, Dani was not alright, but when she finally broke down, as she would, Toni planned to be there for her this time round.

* * *

"You lucky bastard!" John said as he worked out next to Randy in the hotel's gym.

"I'd still be with her if she hadn't told me to piss off," Randy cursed, working his frustration off on the weights.

He almost laughed at himself. He'd spent the night with a gorgeous woman but his body was pining for her as if he hadn't even touched her. He couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"Why would she kick you out? That's your forte, ain't it?" John chuckled.

"She said she wasn't looking for a relationship."

"So, what were you? A booty call?" John laughed.

Randy threw his friend a venomous gaze.

"Sorry," John muttered, clearing his throat. "It's not funny at all."

But Randy knew his friend was still laughing at him. Another time, another woman, he would have laughed at the irony of it as well. But this was not just another woman. He did not know what was happening to him yet, but until he did, he would not be pushed off like a one-night stand. He was going to see her again and again till he satisfied his body, then he would be the one to push her off.

"Adam and Shawn catch up with you yet?"

"No."

"I'd suggest you run as fast and as far as you can, then. You should have seen them last night, like you'd made off with the Holy Grail!"

"I did," Randy chuckled.

"I'm being serious Randy. We obviously don't know the whole story, but I'm guessing Adam and Shawn won't be her only guard dogs."

As he said that, Mark Calaway walked towards them. Randy put his weights down and watched as the Dead Man got closer. He did not look like he was coming over to be friendly! What had he got himself into?

"See you later, John."

He quickly grabbed his bag and made his exit.

* * *

There was a knock on the door as he was about to take a shower. There'd been quiet a few knocks, actually, but he had answered none of them. Dani had brought more trouble to his door than he'd anticipated, but he knew if he had to do it all over again he would not change a thing!

"Randy!"

At the sound of her voice, he quickly opened the door. The sight of her knocked him off his feet yet again.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

He realised his was staring then moved aside to let her pass, his eyes travelling down to her gorgeous backside as she did. He only had a towel wrapped around him, no protection whatsoever from the reactions her presence envoked in his body.

"Hmm," she smiled, looking down at him. She had obviously noticed. "What you up to?"

"I...ah..," he started, realising his mind had gone totally blank, yet again.

She smiled as she realised this too, then turned around to sit on the bed. She felt so powerful when she was with Randy, so in control. She had never felt like this with Jamie.

"Getting ready for the meeting with creative, maybe?" she laughed.

"Yeah." What the hell had happened to 'the lady killer', the sweet talker? He cleared his throat to try again. "I've had a few interesting visits this morning."

It had been Adam, mostly, threatening him from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry about them, they'll get over it," she shrugged. "Come sit next to me."

She looked even better in natural light, if that was possible. Randy didn't need a second invitation. He needed to purge this woman from his system so he could bring his 'A' game on for his fans that night. But as he slowly unbuttoned her top and kissed every inch of skin he exposed, he realised he would never get enough. He looked into her eyes as she lay there in only a pair of thongs, her wild hair sprawled all over his pillows, and sank deeper under her spell. She looked like one of those mythical creatures, every inch of her wickedly inticing.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Neither of them had noticed the door being crashed open, and Adam storming in.

"What are you doing here?" Dani shrieked, quickly covering herself. "Get out!"

"I'm not leaving you with this nut," Adam shouted, "Now get decent and come with me or I'll drag you upstairs naked!"

She frowned, her anger building up inside her. Here was yet another man trying to dictate her life.

"Do I look freakin' five years old to you, Adam?" she asked with a deceptive softness. "Look at me, damn it! I don't need protecting."

Randy watched this exchange from the other side of the room, his eyes narrowing as he noticed the other man's reactions as he stood over his almost naked woman. He was practically salivating, the bastard!

"I'm a grown woman, Adam, you'd best start treating me like one," she snapped. " I choose who I want to be with, not you. This is none of your business."

Adam ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh.

"Kinks, listen to me. You can't have a relationship with a man like Randy, he'll only break your heart," Adam said. "The man is worse than me, and that's saying something. You don't need that right now"

"Thanks a lot, buddy," Randy said sarcarstically.

"Butt out of this, it ain't about you," Adam snapped. "You know what I'm saying is true. You've never had a single relationship in your life."

Randy had no comeback for that. It was true. But for some reason, one he did not want to contemplate, he wished it was not.

"I'm not looking for a relationship!" Dani shouted. "This is what it is, nothing more."

"What?"

"Just get out, Adam."

Adam looked at her then at his friend, who had turned into an enemy overnight.

"I don't like this at all."

"You don't have to. I'm not sleeping with you!"

Randy did not move from his spot, even as the Ultimate Opportunist slammed the door behind him. This was what it was. Just sex. He was just a booty call.

"Where were we?" Dani said as she turned back to him. "Talk about mood killer! We don't have much time now, I'm going shopping in a bit."

He should have thrown her out right there and then for confirming yet again that she was using him for sex, but he didn't. This thing inside him was bigger than him, consuming him. It allowed his body to react when she slid her hand down his chest, allowed her to push him down the bed and sit astride him, and it allowed her to take him.

There was nothing he could do about it. He was just a booty call.


	5. Johny be good!

**This chapter is mainly highlighting the beginning of Dani's and John's friendship. She'll come to depend on him a lot as time goes by. Enjoy.**

"Mind if I sit?"

Before John could answer, the black haired witch had sat herself down opposite him at the table.They were right at the back of the canteen, where John had finished his meal and was waiting for his friend to find him after his match so they could drive back to the hotel together.

"Don't move," she whispered, pulling a ridiculous looking cap further down on her head and adjusting her even more ridiculous large sun glasses.

John could not have moved even if he wanted to. He felt like he had just been hit by an 18 wheeler.

Dani let out a relieved breath as she sat up a bit straighter in her seat and finally removed the hat and glasses. Her glorious curls tumbled all the way down her back as she shook her hair out, layers and layers of silk in disarray that made her look like she had just jumped out of bed. John quickly took a sip of his drink because his mouth had suddenly gone so dry, but regreted it instantly as the water felt like it was scapping down his throat.

"I'm hiding," she explained, oblivious to his reactions. "Couldn't find anything else to disguise myself."

John had to chuckle at that. If the horrendous cap and glasses didn't bring attention to her, that body of hers certainly would!

"What?"

"Nothing," John lied. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Vince. If one more person asks me where I've been I'll kill 'em! I'm just waiting for Shawn so I can escape."

"I'm waiting for Randy. I'm a bit worried he's going to mess up and hurt himself in that steel cage."

"Why?"

John finally got the guts to look into the silver-blue eyes then.

"He wasn't exactly himself today. Seemed very angry about something."

Dani lowered her eyes. For a wanna-be whore, she was not doing a very good job. She had just realised how embarrassed she was that this man knew what, and whom, she had been doing last night. She should look more confident, more non-chalent, like she did this sort of thing everyday.

"He'll be fine," she said hastily. "Anyway, tell me about yourself. Do you have a girlfriend?"

The sudden change of subject did not go unnoticed, or the faint little blush that suddenly appeared along her cheeks.

"What?" Dani asked when John had not responded to her question. She looked up at him and realised he was studying her. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," he smiled. "You are just the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

The blush intensified.

"Stop talkin' rubbish! You're just avoiding my question."

"Why don't you believe me?" he asked softly, his perceptive eyes narrowing as he noticed the way she suddenly started fiddling with her hat.

"I don't know. Noone has ever told me that before, I guess."

"You're joking, aren't you?"

She shook her head.

"Didn't Randy tell you last night?"

"Believe it or not, he hardly said anything at all!"

John could believe that.

"Maybe you're that gorgeous you took his breath away."

"That's one theory," Dani muttered.

John realised then that whatever her boyfriend had done to her had done more damage than she wanted to let on.

"Didn't your boyfriend ever tell you that?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him then, her eyes throwing icy daggers at him. Jamie was none of his business. Hell, even what she did with Randy was none of his business!

"Listen, I didn't sit here to swap life stories..." she started.

"You just asked me to tell you about _my_ life," John pointed out, cutting in before she could finish her ranting.

She clamped up then and looked past him to the door. John then realised why she had all the guys here trying to protect her from Mr. Orton. She would not last a day in Randy's world. She did not look at all like the man-eater from the previous night. She was still sexy as hell, but far from the sex-goddess she'd potrayed. It was almost like looking at two different people. The one he sat with now looked completely lost and very innocent.

"You doing anything tomorrow?"

The look of relief on her face at the change of subject told John a more than he would have discovered if she had actually told him something.

"No. Me and Toni are just going to chill out at the hotel."

"I have to pick up my car from the garage. It was playing up on the drive here. Do you want to come check it out with me, then maybe do something after?"

"What car do you drive?"

A normal woman would have asked what they were going to do after picking up the car.

"Lamborghini."

"Sweet!" she exclaimed. "Will you let me drive her?"

"Her?" John laughed.

"If it purs like a woman when you stroke it then it's a woman. I didn't make the rules."

John laughed again. Just like that he knew he would never sleep with this woman. He had now joined ranks with the other men, her protectors.

* * *

Randy walked in just as Dani let out a delighted laugh. He had not heard her laugh before, and the sound of it stopped him in his tracks. It was musical and soft, washing over him in waves of sensation. He noticed the other people in the room turn to the sound as well as she sat oblivious to it.

It was not until he noticed who she was sitting with that his mind started working overtime. What was she doing with John?

"Hey."

They both turned to look at him, and he noticed her smile slowly die on her lips. Why could she not smile for him as she'd obviously been doing for John? Not that it mattered, he told himself.

"Hey, how did it go?" John asked.

"Good."

Mr Tongue-tied was back, John noticed.

"I have to go now, Shawn is probably ready to leave," Dani said as she got up.

"I'll call you later, then," John said.

She brushed past Randy as she walked off, whispering, "I'll see you later."

Randy watched as she walked out of the room, his eyes glued to her jean-clad backside. She'd see him later. Another booty call, then. As soon as she left he turned his attention to his friend.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Randy grunted his disbelief, sitting in the vacated seat. A million questions were running through his head, just as they had during his match. He'd messed up a bit a few times, Vince would probably have something to say about that, but something was happening to him that he just could not understand.

He enjoyed women, everyone knew that. He would never be happy with just one. He had many women friends who understood this, many who rang him just for 'pick me up' sex when they were having problems. He had great sex with all of them, he always made sure, but they all paled in comparison to this woman. He could go to any one of them that instant, he had them in every state! But his body only wanted the one woman. He realised he was insanely jealous of John, how he had sat and laughed with her. When he was with her, conversation was the last thing on his mind, and he knew it was the same for her. The only difference was he didn't talk because he couldn't. She chose not to.

"Did she say anything about me?"

There, he'd voiced his question. It made him feel like he was still in high school, and he knew his perceptive friend would pick up a lot from that one sentence, but he needed to know.

"Not a damn thing," John replied, watching his friend's reaction. "You are totally whipped, aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not like that!" Randy snapped as he got up. "Are you ready to go or not?"

John chuckled to himself as he walked behind his friend out of the canteen. Randy was whipped! This was one for the record books!

* * *

John met her for breakfast the next morning before they headed out. She seemed very excited about going out for the day, talking about his car and what she thought was wrong with it.

"You know a lot about cars, then?" he asked, pleasantly surprised.

"One of my many faults, if you wanna call it that. Shawn knows if he wants me out of the way he just has to get me a faulty engine and I won't stop till I have it purring like a kitten!" she laughed as she finished her cup of coffee.

As the morning went on, he found he liked her more. She seemed so happy and bubbly, almost as if she was glad to be away from everyone, from all the questions and criticisms he guessed she'd had since she had come back. He had not asked her a single question, and he wouldn't either. He felt she was the sort of person who talked only when she was ready.

She certainly did not have a problem talking about other things, though! The woman had not stopped since breakfast. John wasn't complaining, because her conversation was far from boring and he was literally sore from laughing. She talked about anything and made it interesting. Reminded him a lot of Randy, too. It would be interesting to see how their relationship would progress, when they found out they had a lot in common.

As the day wore on, he realised she had also started talking about her exploits when she had been away. He knew it meant he had somehow gained her trust. In two years she had been around the globe, and then some. She talked of many countries he had not even heard of, many things he would never have thought of doing, and he realised she was a more complex character than he had imagined. She had gained access to her trust fund the year she had disappeared, her parents had been very wealthy before they'd died, and rather than spend her money on pointless things, she had done a lot of good with it. John gained a lot of respect for her then, more that he'd had for a single person in years.

She was very wealthy, yet she chose to shop, eat and work with the 'masses', drove a beat up Ford and owned a very modest house.

"I went shopping with Toni yesterday, though," she said. "The things I saw... I swear, I'm not doing that again in a hurry! Do you know how much they charge for a tiny little purse that I wouldn't even fit anything into? I paid that much for my car!"

Eventually they had to part ways as John had to prepare for the show that night, but not before they agreed to have a drink afterwards. Dani was flying out the next morning with Shawn and Toni, and she told John she was going to lay low for a while, spend time with the whole family.

* * *

Randy came into the room with John after the house show that Monday night. Dani was a bit surprised as she had expected him to go with the other wrestlers to celebrate another successful Pay Per View. She had not dressed up or anything, as they were only having a few drinks at the hotel bar. She really did not want him there, realising she would have to talk to him as well as John. She was not looking to build a relationship, so the less she knew of his life, the easier it would be to walk away. It was going to be hard enough as it was, having discovered that she was completely free of her demons when she was with Randy, that he made he forget everything with no effort at all.

Her only option was to make an excuse and go back to her room, but she was not willing to do that. She had made a friend that day, she felt very comfortable with John. She knew he was very curious to know what had happened to break her down and make her disappear, but other than the awkward question the night before, he had not asked her a single thing. She was not willing to walk away from her new friend, so she would have to sit there with _his_ friend, too.

"Hi," John said as he gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Sorry we're late, had a few problems to sort through."

He did not mention the problem was one Randy Orton, being very vocal and explicit about his thoughts on him spending that much time with Dani. He had practically forced John to invite him down, too, all the time claiming it was not because he was 'whipped'.

"Hi," Randy said, too, a bit awkwardly. He did not know whether he had earned the right to greet her as John had, which was silly as he had been sharing a bed with her the past two nights, and then some!

She had come to him the night before, just as she promised, and again before he'd headed out for the house show earlier that day. It was not until he'd met up with John at the arena that he discovered they had spent the day together, and planned on meeting up later. He'd fought Cena that night, well, he'd partnered JBL to fight Cena and H, but what he had really wanted to do was knock the man out, hurt him that much he wouldn't be able to remember his date with Dani, let alone his name! In the end, coming with him had been the only option. He didn't want to be anywhere else, just here with this siren who was doing things to him he'd never dreamed of.

She solved his dilemma by getting up and giving him a kiss on his lips.

"Hey. Did you have a good match?"

Randy looked at John, who was unconciously rubbing his jaw where Randy had caught him hard earlier.

"Real good," he answered. "How come you didn't come down?"

"Shawn wouldn't let me!" she chuckled. "I wanted a quiet night, anyway."

They walked over to a table where Dani ended up sitting opposite Randy. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time, but she avoided the hot gaze. She had not come prepared, she'd left her layers of protection upstairs with her skimpy little clothes, along with her confidence and 'A' game.

"I'll get the drinks in," John offered, smiling to himself as he guessed Dani's dilema. Randy Orton had finally met the real Dani.

Randy's gaze narrowed on her face. She seemed different, somehow. He had watched her for over an hour before she had asked her to dance that first night, so he could tell straight away something had changed.

"Heard you spent the day with Cena," he started.

"Yeah, um.. we went to pick his car up."

She had not once looked into his eyes, like she was hiding something or she was ... afraid. That was it, she was afraid of something, but what? Him? Why? God, how he wished he could just... talk to her. In all his life, he had never been with a woman for the conversation, but he found himself wishing that, instead of acting on the mindless, ragging passions that had dictated him since he met her, maybe this night he could take her back to his room and get to know her better.

"Will you be at the show next week?"

"No. Shawn's parents want to see me, so I'm going down there for some time."

"So tonight is our last night together?" His voice broke a bit as he asked this, and he cursed himself for showing this weakness. Of course this was going to be their last night together, he did this sort of thing every weekend.

She did not answer him, which was answer enough for him. After tonight, he would have no reason to see her again.

"Maybe we can make it an early night, then," he suggested.

Not only did he plan to talk to the woman to unravel some of the uncharacteristic behaviour he'd seen that night, he was going to make love to her in a way she would never forget. Dani Davenport would not be allowed to forget him!

John came back with their drinks, and Randy found he really liked this role reversal. She was uncomfortable around him, which gave Randy the guts to be bolder around her. He found her blushes dazzling at first, but more endearing as the night wore on. This girl was far from the one he knew in the privacy of his room. This girl was not in control of him, at least not the way she normally was. She was far from the dirty bitch who'd brought him unmeasurable pleasure over and over again the past few days.

He kept the drinks coming, because she opened up a bit more with each one. A few times she actually laughed with him at things the only the two of them seemed to find amusing. John only sat back and watched, knowing that his friend's mind was adding things up. He knew Randy had never been affected this much by a woman, and only hoped he would figure it out before he hurt Dani. He hoped Dani would figure it out, too. It was so obvious from where he was sitting. These two were made for each other. By the end of the night, Randy had her talking to him like they were old friends.

"Are you ready to turn in?" he asked her, finally.

It was time.


	6. The Last Night!

**Don't hate Danielle too much after this, all you Orton fans! She has her reasons. I'll get to them in the next chapter. **

"Sorry, Ken. My folks are having this thing... They'd kill me if I ditched them for a girl. Tell her another time, maybe."

Just as he put the phone down, it rang again.

"Hi, mum."

He listened for a minute, grunting appropriate replies where he thought they were needed.

"Sorry, mum I can't come for dinner. I have a date. I'll come down soon, though."

John watched as his friend put the phone down.

"You've just turned down a date, and your mum's cooking! Are you alright?"

"I'm just tired. I haven't had any time off in ages."

They were at Randy's house, relaxing in front of the television with cold beers and junk food. The schedule at work had been pretty hectic lately, but John knew Randy always thrived on the pressure. He knew exactly what was wrong with his friend.

"Have you talked to Danielle lately?"

"Why would I?" Randy answered, his eyes never once leaving the t.v. screen.

"I don't know. Just thought maybe you'd keep in touch. You seemed pretty friendly that last night."

This got a slight reaction from Randy, his jaw tightened as he grit his teeth. It only lasted a second, but John noticed it.

"Didn't get her number," he said.

"I've got it, if you want to..."

"No, thanks."

John took a sip of his beer as he looked at his friend. He knew something had happened between that last night but neither of them had spoken about it yet. Randy had been in this foul mood ever since. He had turned into a really angry young man, and all his opponents at work got the brunt of it.

"She's invited me to stay at hers this week. She's finally moved back to her house."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself very much," Randy muttered, taking another swig of his beer and getting up. "Want another pint?"

"Um.. sure."

John sighed and decided he was not getting anything out of his friend that night. He would probably get nothing from Dani, either when he went down. He had not seen her since the morning after Judgment Day, but he spoke to her most nights. He'd got to know her better and knew that a lot of things she talked to him about were things she would never discuss with her family. She said they all worried too much and treated her very differently ever since she had come back. She could never have a nice moan about anything or anyone without them thinking she was about to go over the edge again. Shawn, especially, was always lurking about, making sure she really was alright, and there weren't any men bothering her. Needless to say, he was very happy that things had not gone any further with Orton.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him of a new message. He knew who it was before he opened it.

__

"Hey, sexy. Adam here for the night, think he's spying 4 Shawn. I think I'm going to play him a bit!"

"What u goin' 2 do?"

"Seduce him! That will have him out of here quick."

"lol. Tell me how it goes."

"Poor Adam."

John turned round to see his friend standing over his shoulder with two beers in his hand.

"Or maybe not. He's definitely going to enjoy being seduced by the 'lovely' Miss Davenport," he continued as he sat back in his chair. "Want to watch another movie?"

John sighed and got up. The way Randy was going on, he'd have them fighting in a minute. That was probably what he wanted anyway.

"No, I think I'll have an early night. I've got stuff to do before we fly out tomorrow."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

After John went up to bed, Randy remembered the last night he had spent with Danielle, less than two weeks ago. He still could not understand how things had gone so wrong.

He had brought her back to his room, and stuck a film in the dvd player. She had tried to jump him straight away, but somehow her had resisted the temptation. It had not been easy, but he had done it. Dani hadn't been pleased about it at all. Instead, he had poured her another drink and cuddled her on the big couch in front of the t.v.

"Lets take our time tonight, Dani. It's our last night," he said.

"My point exactly! It's our last night, lets _not_ waste any time!"

"You really think talking to me is a waste of time?"

"If I wanted conversation, I'd be downstairs with John!"

Randy frowned. That hurt. How was he supposed to feel, hearing her say this? He knew he did the same to women, but he never hinted, not even once, what his real intentions were.

"Well, I want to talk," he said.

"There is nothing to talk about. We aren't even friends! Lets just get naked and jump into bed."

She was drunk, he knew that, but he guessed she was speaking her mind.

"There's loads to talk about, for example, why you are such a bitch!" Randy spat out. His night was not going according to plan at all.

"You knew from the very beginning that I'm not looking for a relationship," she shouted.

"I'm not either!" he lied.

"Well, if we start talking and confiding in each other, that would make this a relationship," she pointed out. "I'm not looking for someone to share things with, someone to comfort me when I have bad days, I'm just after plain old sex. If you can't give me that, I'm sure there are plenty of men out there who will oblige! What's wrong with you? Most men would jump at the chance!"

Randy stood up to pour himself another drink. Most men wouldn't say no to hot, no-strings-attached sex, but he had just discovered he wanted so much more from her. He knew she had been through a lot and had more reason than most to be wary of relationships, but surely she felt it too. He was not the only one being consumed by this blinding need, was he? Surely she could tell that something was happening between them that they had to explore. She would not just find someone else to sleep with, talking to her earlier had convinced him of that, but the fact that she would even think about it... He found he couldn't even picture it, just the thought of it was making him very angry.

"We were getting along fine downstairs," he pointed out.

"Yeah, and now we're here, so lets get on with it."

He turned back to her, his mind made up.

"Let me take you back to your room."

He had discovered a side of her he did not like. His perfect goddess wasn't so perfect anymore.

She stood up slowly, a little smile playing on her lips as she pulled her top off over her head. Randy's mouth immediately went dry. The jeans came off next, then the lacy bra and knickers until she stood naked in front of him.

"Do you really want me to go, Randy?" she asked, pulling the pins from her hair.

No, he did not want her to go. The mindless idiot from before, the one who thought with his penis had taken him over.

"Why don't you come a bit closer," she said.

He did, he could not help it.

"Take your clothes off."

He did, slowly as she had done, until he also stood naked. His mind was trying to fight him, telling him to just kick her out and lock the door, but it was no match to the horny beast inside him! He wanted more than this, he didn't want to be just a booty call, but he could not help it. He was still under her spell.

"I'm going to do things to you that you never thought possible," she whispered breathlessly. "Come here."

He did. His body was willing and his mind was weak.

That night surpassed all the other times they had been together. He had wanted to make love to her, take things slowly, show her how it could be between them, but here he was being done ruthlessly. She did things to him, physically, that no other woman had ever done, and many that she was immensely better at. No part of him was left untouched, she went everywhere. She had him calling out in pleasure so loudly he knew his voice would be hoarse come morning. The woman was a which, what she did to him was not normally possible.

She worked him until he could not take anymore, then worked him some more. He was sore in many places, a good kind of sore, and limp. She had literally sucked the strength out of him. He could not handle any more. Surely if she carried on he would die...

But she did, right until the sun came out the next morning. He lay on the bed, seemingly lifeless, and watched her get ready to leave.

"It's been fun, Randy," she said as she got to the door. "I'll see you around."

And then she was gone. Randy had never felt so violated.


	7. She devil!

**This chapter explains a little bit of what happened 'that night' from Danielle's point of view. I'm not sure yet if she will open up to John or she will open up to Randy later on, but we will find out the whole story with Jamie soon. Enjoy!**

Danielle felt weak with worry as she stood outside San Diego airport, waiting for John to arrive. She had not wanted to go in, just in case she saw Randy again. She could never face him again, not after what she had done.

She had not planned it at all. She'd thought everything would be the same, no talking, no thinking, just mindless sex. Making love to Randy had become a much needed drug to her in just three nights, a way for her to escape all the things she'd hidden inside her even if it was for only a few hours at a time. He had made her feel special, the way he held her and looked into her eyes, it was like no one else mattered but her. He had been gentle with her, well, except the last night when the lovemaking had been violent. In a good way, of course.

That night... All she remembered was the panic. During the evening, over the drinks he had slowly made her open up to him, just as he was opening up to her. She found out things about him that reminded her a lot of herself; the things he liked, the things he hated. She had slowly loosened up until there was no barrier whatsoever between them. That was when the panic had started to set in.

The last thing she needed was to fall for him, and sitting there with him she realised it would be such an easy thing to do. They were already hot in bed, but finding out that she actually enjoyed his company as well... That was how it had started with Jamie, too. He'd been a big man as well, funny and so gorgeous. They'd had a lot of things in common as well. It had been so easy to fall in love with him. It had been so wonderful in the beginning, all the laughing, the sex... She had been so happy, she never even realised how he had started to manipulate her; picking out her clothes, begging her to spend more time with him and not her friends until eventually he had become her only friend. She had not realised it until it was too late, when she had no one left to turn to.

Sitting there, laughing with Randy, her mind thought of exactly how alike this situation was turning out. Her only option was to stop it before it even had a chance to grow. That night would be her last night with him. She was not going to risk her heart again, ever. Randy would not be allowed into her heart, no matter how good he made her feel. She was not going to risk her heart again, even if he made her feel like she was the most beautiful person in the world, even if he treated her like a delicate flower. She knew herself well enough to know that, given half a chance, she would fall in love with this man. And she thought she knew this man well enough to know he would break her heart, just as everyone was warning her he would.

She had picked him because of his well known reputation. Not once had she thought she would actually start to feel something for him. She had not felt any attraction to men in years, not since Jamie had started hitting her for even looking at anyone else. Finding herself attracted to Randy, the man she had chosen, had been a bonus. At least, in the beginning.

When he took her back to his room and decided he wanted to get to know her better, the panic took over her. He was Jamie all over again. In her drunken state, she had lashed out the best way she knew how. With Jamie, she'd had no control whatsoever over her life. With Randy, her weapon was sex. She had used it expertly that night, punishing him as if he were Jamie, using her body to show him who was the boss in this relationship.

In her drunken mind, she had not been with Randy at all. It was Jamie she had humiliated, Jamie she had forced into those dirty acts.

So, facing Randy now would not only bring the guilt flooding back, it would remind her how that night she had stooped to Jamie's level. There was no way she could ever explain her actions to him, not without telling him the whole story, so her only course of action was to avoid him.

* * *

Randy saw her leaning against an old Ford and stopped in his tracks. She was as beautiful as ever, wearing tiny shorts and a white vest in the hot Californian sun, her hair, as usual, tied up on top of her head. He cursed himself when the feelings came rushing back into his body, knocking the wind out of him. He despised this woman, yet here he was...

"Hey, sweetheart," John said to her when they were close enough, giving her a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Randy remembered how everyone had tried to protect her from him and almost laughed. This woman was a she-devil, she could take care of herself. She did not need protecting from anyone, she was very capable of chewing men up and spitting them out all by herself.

Her eyes met his then and it shocked her to see the ice cold venom in them. She deserved it, but it still hurt.

"Hey," she said to John, turning her back on Randy. "Ready to go?"

The guilt had come back with a vengeance. She did not want to stick around.

"Could we drop Randy off at the hotel...?"

"I'm going in the opposite direction," she started.

"I'm catching a cab," Randy said at the same time.

John looked from one to the other. He'd felt the tension as soon as they had noticed each other, but he could not understand the hostility coming from Randy.

"Ok. I'll come down tomorrow, then, for our practice."

"Fine," Randy said, turning to walk away to the taxi rank.

He had not said a word to Dani and he seemed angrier than ever. What the hell had happened? He turned to look at his new friend and saw her watching Randy with a defeated look in her eyes. That was when he decide he would get to the bottom of this, sooner rather than later. He had the whole week with her to do it.

"Come on, then. You promised me dinner and loads of beer tonight," he said, pulling her attention away from Randy.

"Then dinner and loads of beer you are going to get," she said, forcing a smile on her face. "If you're up for it, you might even get lucky with my neighbour. She says she's your biggest fan."

"Is she pretty?"

"I'd sleep with her!" she retorted as they got into her car. "Wait till you see the ass on her!"

John laughed and let his friend drive him to her home. The tension was easing from her body, he could tell, but he knew it was still only just under the surface. He had a lot of work to do before she opened up to him.


	8. Out in the club!

**Will she tell him everything? I don't know really. She's very messed up in her head, so her actions are always unpredictable. Please review and let me know if you like it so far. Should I carry on? Enjoy.**

Danielle went out the next night with John, not because she was in the mood for it but because she knew Randy would be there. She was a glutton for punishment! She told herself over and over again that no good would come of it but she could not help herself. She just wanted to see him. Much as she hated it, her body was still yearning for Randy, craving how he made her forget everything but the the way he made her feel.

Yes, she knew no good would come of this, but here she was, all dressed up and walking up the stairs of the exclusive club that overlooked the ocean. Looking at him wouldn't hurt, would it. She was not going to sleep with him, she might not even talk to him. She just wanted to see him.

"He's over there," John pointed out as he weaved his way through the throng of bodies.

And sure enough, there he was, surrounded by a bunch of half naked girls. Sluts all of them, she was sure! He was laughing with them, whispering things into their ears and enjoying himself. She was willing to bet he was going back to the hotel with one, if not all of them! The bastard!

She did not care really, she told herself. She was happy he had moved on, she did not want a relationship with him anyway. But something inside her still broke down, something she did not want to examine any further. So he was having fun, so what? She could do the same, there was nothing stopping her. After all, they had only spent a few hours in total together. It was as it should be, him carrying on with his whoring ways and her.. Well, she could be just as big a whore as he was, couldn't she?

They got to the bar where the other guys were sitting, Kennedy, Dave and Jeff, and she was greeted with loud wolf whistles that got Randy's attention. She knew he was watching as she bent down to kiss all the guys full on the lips.

"Whoa, there," Kennedy said when she laughed and sat herself down at the table. "You looking to cause some trouble?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kennedy Kennedy," she laughed.

"You know Randy is burning holes through all of us right now, don't you," Dave asked.

"Listen, Randy is old news. We are not together, anyway," she said. "I'm just having a bit of fun, nothing wrong with that."

"Either way, I'm not looking to get beat down," Dave continued, taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh," she said with a pout. "I was really looking forward to enjoying you ... um... myself, tonight."

Dave almost choked on his beer at this statement, his eyes going up to the wicked smile on her face.

"You're wicked, Dani," Jeff laughed.

"Why, thank you very much, Hardy," she laughed as well.

Shaking his head, John got up to get a round of drinks in. Whatever she was playing at was most probably going to come and bite all these guys right in the nuts.

"Hey," John said to Randy when he got to the bar where he was sitting.

"What's she doing here?"

"I asked her to come."

"Thanks a lot, John!"

"Maybe you guys should just talk..."

Randy sneered at this.

"Talk? That's the last thing on that woman's mind and frankly, I really can't be bothered!"

"You're looking very bothered from where I'm standing." John pointed out.

The look he got from his friend was very menacing, so much so he put his hands up in surrender.

"Are you going to join us or not?"

"Maybe later. I'm kinda busy right now."

With that he turned back to the brunette who was nibbling his ear. John had been dismissed.

* * *

She should not have been there, really. Everytime she looked up she met those cold blue eyes and felt sick to her stomach with the guilt that was constantly eating at her. She deserved that hatred she saw in his eyes. What she had done to him was unthinkable.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked, bringing her attention back to the guys.

"Of course I am," she lied.

Then a completely crazy idea popped into her head. Randy, Dave... The principal was still the same, wasn't it? Dave was gorgeous, buff body and all but she was not attracted to him. She should have picked him to start off with, then maybe she would not be in this situation with Randy. All she wanted was someone to make her feel good who she would not get attached to.

"You know what, I'm not feeling too good. Can you walk with me to the bathroom?"

"Sure," he replied, totally unaware of the plan she had just hatched.

She met John's eyes as she got up and knew that he knew. At this point she was not really bothered. All she knew was that, suddenly, she had a bigger battle to fight than the demons that constantly plagued her. She was fighting for her heart. Slowly, but surely, she was losing it to Randy Orton. This was something that could never happen.

As they turned down the corridor that led to the bathroom, she turned on him. Dave Batista never stood a chance.

* * *

It was here that Randy found them. Dave had her pinned against the wall, her slender legs wrapped around him. They should have been wrapped around him! No matter what this woman had done, his body still recognised her as his. She should not be kissing another man. She was still his.

Again, Dave never stood a chance. Before he knew what was happening, he had been roughly pulled away from Dani and punched in the face.

"You keep your disgusting hands off her," Randy growled at Dave before turning to Dani. "Is this how it is then? Huh? Is this what you do? How many men have you had since we met? 5? 10?"

Dani could not speak. She had never seen anyone so angry, not even Jamie, and at this moment Randy scared her a lot more than Jamie ever did. His cold eyes had her frozen to the spot.

"Answer me, damn it!" he shouted, stepping closer to her.

She unconsciously shrank back against the wall. Gone was the confident woman from minutes ago, and in her place was the scared little girl. Randy saw the transformation straight away, his anger cooling a bit as he remembered the baggage she carried. He realised then how much damage that boyfriend of hers had really done to her, how she was not over it at all.

He cursed as he took her hand and roughly led her out of the club, pushing Dave out of the way as he did so. He was still angry, none of these men had any right whatsoever to touch her. She was his.

If she had only talked to him that night... If she had let him show her how he could make things right for her... He usually ran a mile from any commitments, but that night at the hotel he had decided to take a chance and she had thrown it right back in his face.

At the end of the day, there were no guarantees in life. All you could do was pick yourself up whenever life threw shit in your way. You learnt from it then you moved on.

So he decided, as he bundled her into a taxi, that he was going to make her talk that night. He was going to make her tell him everything, because despite what had happened between them, she was still the only woman he wanted to be with. He was not going to let the demons that lived inside of her to deprive him of this chance to find out what was happening to them. If he let her go now, without even trying to work things out, he would wonder for the rest of his life what could have been.


	9. Chasing demons

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope Danielle will not disappoint you. Enjoy.**

She was sitting on a couch in Randy's hotel room, her heart beating uncontrollably and her palms sweating because she knew she owed this man an apology at the very least. She knew she was going to have to explain her actions, and that meant digging out some of the hurt she had buried deep inside her. She wasn't a bad person, she had just been through many bad things. She hated that Randy could look at her so coldly when she knew if she could just explain herself..

Of course, her past was no excuse whatsoever for what she had done to Randy. There were no excuses. She'd had the choice to just walk away.

Randy handed her a drink and sat down opposite her. He was still angry but she knew she had to put her fear aside and apologise.

"Talk," he ordered.

She had not looked into his eyes at all because she knew if she did she would lose her nerve.

"I'm so sorry , Randy," she started. "What I did to you was wrong and I know I could never make up for it or make you see me the way you did before that."

She stopped there to debate with herself. Bringing her demons back to life would destroy her again, and there were no guarantees that this time she would survive them. She knew she could never trust anyone with her secrets because they would pity her, and that was the last thing she needed. She particularly did not want Randy's pity. What was she to do now?

"I've got no excuse," she said. "I've been through so much crap that sometimes it just takes over me. I should have known better... should have been strong enough to just walk away from you. I'm not asking for your forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it and I know my apologies are worth shit. I'm just asking that you try not to hate me so much."

Randy had not said a word to her and she did not know what he was thinking. Had she done enough to avoid telling him anything?

"Maybe you should start by explaining why you felt you needed to do that to me?"

Obviously not.

"I... I don't know. I felt like I was losing control over the situation so I lashed out the only way I knew how."

"Why did you feel the need to be in control of me? Why all this no-strings sex business?"

Danielle sighed. Maybe it was time for a bit of the demons to come out.

"I'm sure you know what I went through with my last boyfriend, people must have talked about it when I came back. I just thought if I could find someone and be in total control of him and everything we did... I'm sorry I used you, Randy. I'm just not ready for a proper relationship."

"So your first go at being a whore you crashed and burned!" he sneered. "Has there been a second go? Or third, or fourth?"

"I'm not that sort of girl, Randy."

He chuckled at this.

"Did you tell Dave this before you got your hooks into him?"

She deserved that. Truth be told, she could not tell him what sort of woman she had become. Maybe she would never have another relationship, maybe she would just pick these men off one by one and leave them as soon as she was done with them. She did not know.

"So maybe I am a whore," she said. "I still had no right to do what I did to you. I only came tonight to apologise to you."

"Tell me about you ex."

This statement came from out of the blue she could not hide the look of panic on her face.

"You know about him."

"I know what everyone has told me about him," Randy corrected.

She looked up into his eyes then and realised she could never tell him the whole truth. She could never trust another man again.

"Why are you doing this, Randy? There's no point. Talking about it won't change a damn thing."

"But it might help."

"I don't need help, I got this thing. I'm alright."

"No you're not, Dani. You let this thing beat you. You raped me."

* * *

Randy watched as Danielle sank back into the chair and closed her eyes. His statement had knocked the wind out of her, but it was the truth. That night, she had slept with him against his wishes, knowing full well his body would respond as it always did to her. She had used her power over him to use him shamelessly, even though he had been saying no the whole way through. He knew this was something he would never tell a soul because noone and nothing in his life had ever made him feel so cheap and used, so dirty.

He knew she had been trying to avoid talking about the things that had made her who she was, and it was hard for him to watch her. He'd seen all the emotions that had played on her face and all he had wanted to do was go over to her and hold her, tell her she did not have to talk about it, but he had known that just a single touch would bring his need back to the surface and they'd be back to square one.

She was an extremely conflicted girl, said one thing and did another. He could not even begin to imagine what had happened to her, but judging by what she had done to him, he had a pretty good idea. It broke his heart.

"When did he start hitting you?"

The other guys believed her ex had beat her once, the day she had been found at the bottom of her stairway, beaten to a pulp. He knew better though. That prick had done a whole lot to her before that night.

"About six months after we met," she whispered, her eyes still closed as if she was reliving her ordeal again.

"Yet you stayed with him for five years. Why, Dani? Why didn't you just walk away? Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I was in love... and he used to tell me all the time he loved me. I started depending on him for my happiness. He wasn't bad all the time..."

"What happened the last night you were together? Why did he hurt you so badly?"

She let out a sad little laugh.

"He was very particular about everything, it all had to be done in a certain way and by a certain time. I was very tired that night because I was...," she stopped short there and Randy caught the look in her eyes. She was hiding something.

"Well, I was very tired and I'd left an empty cup of coffee unwashed. How ridiculous was that?"

She laughed at herself again.

"He dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night and...I decided I couldn't let him do that to me anymore, I had to leave him. My mistake was telling him, he only got more violent... I should have waited till he'd left for work in the morning, then maybe I wouldn't have..."

"Wouldn't have what, Dani?"

She opened her eyes then and looked at him and for a brief second, only a second but Randy saw the immense pain her eyes held. Her demons were even bigger than he'd first imagined.

"Call me a cab, please," she said as she got up from her seat. "I'm tired and John will probably be worrying about me."

"He knows you're with me," he answered her as he followed her to the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the city. He knew her eyes were not taking in any of the beautiful view.

Standing right behind her, he could actually feel her pain. He understood her a bit better now, even though talking to her had only brought more questions than answers. This pain she felt... he could take it away. That was why she had kept coming to him. He knew that when they touched, everything else was forgotten, even if it was for a short time.

He had far from forgotten how she had humiliated him and he knew it would take some time for him to forgive her, but she needed him right now. He had never been so attuned to anyone's feelings, the way he felt Dani's. Her pain had become his, and he needed to make it stop.

He tenderly kissed the back of her neck.

"Randy... we can't," she whispered, even as she leaned back into him. "Everything is different now."

He ignored her because he knew she did not mean it. She needed him as much as he needed her. His feelings for her had only intensified over the past few weeks and he realised now he would never turn his back on her. What they had was different, and he would make her see it. He would make her open up to him so she could finally start healing.

He was in love with her.

Yes, the great Randy Orton was well and truly whipped.


	10. One Night Stand

**Thanks for the reviews. I'll try not to disappoint you.**

"Hey, Dani."

Danielle smiled as she turned to look at Shawn.

"Didn't know you were coming, I'd have brought Toni down, too," he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I wasn't going to," she replied. "Just thought I should be here to hold Dave's hand when you thrash him tonight."

Shawn laughed as he put his bag down.

"You're not here for me, though, are you?" he asked seriously.

"I'm here for all my friends."

"Yeah, I know about your _friends_! Is that scum bag here yet?"

She did not have to ask who he meant.

"We came together, actually."

"Danielle! Don't tell me it's back on."

"Ok. I won't."

Shawn sat himself down next to her and sighed. He did not speak for some time.

"Promise me one thing," he said finally. "When that bastard breaks your heart, which he will, don't run off again."

"I've got nowhere left to run to," she laughed.

"Well, at least he's got you smiling again," he said. "Don't let him hurt you, baby. Come to me if he gives you any trouble, I'll sort him out."

"I think I'm the one causing the trouble, Shawn. He's a good guy."

He was an angel, actually, to put up with her after what she had done.

"Good guy, my ass! What happened to this no relationships business, anyway? You seem very loved up to me."

"I don't know. I decided to see how things go."

"Does he want a relationship?"

"I don't know that either. We're working through some stuff, I don't know yet where it will take us."

"You know he's never been in a serious relationship before, don't you?"

"Everyone has hammered that in a lot, yes," Dani sighed. "Don't worry, Shawn. I got this."

"For his sake, I hope you do," he mumbled. "I've got to get ready now, so I'll see you after my match. Don't talk to any strangers, though!"

Dani rolled her eyes because she knew he meant it. He had taken his role as her protector a bit too far when she had come back, that was why she had decided to move back to her own house, even though it had not been entirely exorcised of Jamie's touch. He meant well, but she did not need to be wrapped in cotton wool.

Dave walked in at that moment and stopped in his tracks.

"Hi, Dave."

"Hi."

"Do you mind sitting down with me for a minute? I need to talk to you."

"It depends. Are you going to jump me the second I sit down?"

"I just need to apologise for last night. I should not have dragged you into my problems."

Dave walked further into the locker room and sat down next to her. He had a black eye where Randy had caught him, she knew makeup would not be pleased that they had that beauty to cover up.

"I seem to be doing quite a bit of apologising, lately," she started. "I'm sorry, Dave. If Randy had not stopped us last night, I'd probably be apologising for for something else entirely."

Dave raised his eyebrows at this.

"Yes, I would have taken you back to my house and used you shamelessly," she answered his unasked question. "And I would have done it well, too!"

"See, now I don't know whether to be angry that Randy punched me or that he punched me a day too soon!" he chuckled. "Are you serious?"

"Sadly, yes. I would have used you and I'd be sitting here right now feeling so bad about myself."

"I must admit, I would have let you use me, even knowing Randy wouldn't like it," he chuckled. "Do you know how miserable he has made everyone here? He did not have to say anything but we all knew you had something to do with it. If punching me was what it took to get him into a better mood, then I'm glad I was of service!"

She laughed then, glad that she did not have Dave on her conscious as well.

"You're really not mad at me?"

"I was never mad at you. It's Randy I have a problem with."

"I've told him to apologise."

"The Legend Killer is going to apologise? For that alone, I'll forgive him anything," Dave laughed.

He did not have long to wait as the man himself walked into the room. He'd been getting her some snacks to eat while she watched the matches on the large screen in this room.

"Hey," he started awkwardly.

"Hey," Dave replied, then he waited. Obviously he was not going to make this easy for him.

"Um... about last night..."

"Yes?"

Dave knew the man was trying to say sorry without actually saying it.

"I don't know what came over me..."

"I'm listening."

Randy let out a breath and summoned all his strength to apologise to this man who had pawed his woman last night. Dave would have slept with her if he had not stopped them. As far as he was concerned, the man deserved what he had got, but Dani was sitting right there. She had told him that morning how she felt bad about Dave and wanted them to apologise. Since he was trying to make her trust him, he'd felt he had no choice.

"I'm sorry," he gritted out.

"Say it like you mean it, Randy," Dani chided, earning a chuckle from Dave.

"I'm sorry," he tried again, even plastering a sincere look on his face. If that didn't work he wasn't trying that again!

Dave let out a loud laugh as he got up.

"No worries, kid. It's done."

He continued laughing as he walked to pick his bag up to get ready. This was another one for the books. Noone would ever believe him if he told them, but Randy Orton had uttered those elusive words.

"I'll see you later, Dani."

She waved and watched Randy sit down in the vacated seat.

"You alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah. You?"

She nodded her head. It was hard for her to know how to act with him now that they'd gone over the boundaries she had set before. He was no longer just a good lay, but he was not her boyfriend either. They were on some weird ground after last night's tentative truce. They had spent the morning together, just talking and walking down the beach, and she had respected him for not pushing her to open up as she had the previous night. Then he had taken her back to her house where John had had a few 'friends' over. Obviously, he had not worried about her at all!

It had been weird, having Randy in her sanctuary, especially since it still had Jamie stamped all over it, but they had not stayed long as they had to get to the arena.

"We'll be alright, you know," he said softly.

It was the first reference to their relationship he had made that day. It was sweet of him to think that they would ever work out, but what could he do? Pledge his undying love? Promise to never hurt her? Those were only words to her. She had heard them a million times before. All she could do when he said this was smile, but she could tell he knew she did not believe him.

"I have to get ready now," he said as he got up.

"Need any help?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Here?" he asked, his eyes trailing her body as she stood up and and stood right in front of him.

She did not touch him, but she might as well have because the heat he felt from her body sent electric shocks all the way down his body. He had not touched her since the morning and his body was complaining.

"You know someone will probably walk in on us, right?" he asked breathlessly.

"We'll be quick," she smiled, taking his hand and leading him to the furthest corner of the room. "Very quick."

* * *

That night did not turn out so good. Shawn had been hurt in the stretcher match against Batista and as she had sat in the locker room with John, watching Randy's match, she'd watched H throw Randy out of the ring and gasped. She had known straight away he was badly hurt and her first instinct was to try and get to ringside. It was John who had stopped her, made her wait until they brought Randy backstage.

She saw the pain in his eyes as he walked back and it became her pain. They took him straight to the hospital and she was right by his side. How could she be anywhere else..

When Randy woke up the next morning he saw she was still there, fast asleep in a chair by his hospital bed. He let out a little smile, even though he was in so much pain, because he realised she would not have been there if she had no feelings for him. She did not know it yet but he knew the woman was in love with him too. All he had to do now was make her see it for herself.

He was going to be out of action for some months, so he had plenty of time to do that. This was one fight he was not going to lose.


	11. Begining of the end?

**Poor Randy. Enjoy this next instalment, guys. I'm already working on the next chapter.**

Randy was there in her house, the house she hated so much because of what had happened in the privacy of it's four walls for so many years. She hated it, but it was still her sanctuary. For some reason, when he had been discharged from the hospital, he had decided to stay with her. He said it was only till he wasn't in so much pain and Danielle had not had the heart to tell him no. She would have flown to his home with him to take care of him, anyway, but he'd said they'd only have his family hovering over him and not giving him any rest.

That left her with a dilemma. Her house had three bedrooms. John was still occupying the guest room, he had come back to her house after the show in Bakersfield and was there for the rest of the week, and the only empty room was the one she had not entered in years. It had been the master bedroom where all of Jamie's evil was still residing. She was using the smaller room. It, too, held painful memories but they were somewhat warmer ones, bittersweet should she say. It contained a single bed. Even if she was to sleep on the couch downstairs, Randy would never fit on that bed. That left her only one option.

The morning before they picked Randy up, John found her standing in front of the master bedroom door right at the end of the long hallway, bed linen in her arms. She looked deathly pale and stood there as if in a trance. John immediately realised that this room was where most of her demons lay and it sapped the strength out of him. Poor Dani... If he could get his hands on the bastard that had done this to her...

He did not think she even noticed when he took the linen from her and placed it on the little table outside the door, or when he put his arm around her and led her downstairs.

Danielle's house was unconventional, just as she was. It was pretty normal looking on the outside, but the inside held a mish-mash of spaces she had made her own; like the fully-fledged bar, complete with pool table, that led to an equally impressive lounge that had large, comfortable sofas and high tech entertainment centre. She also had a small office, dining room and gym that were still in the process of being renovated, and a kitchen that would impress any chef. He had watched her cook for him many times that week and knew that with her love of cooking, all the effort put into remodeling this space would not be wasted. Noone looking at the house from outside would ever guess how impressive it was inside.

It was the bar he led her to where he poured her a stiff drink. He didn't say a word to her because he felt nothing he could say would help her. What did you say to someone who had been abused so badly? Move on? Forget about it? What had happened to her was something she would carry with her her whole life. All he could do was be there when it got too much for her.

Finally she picked up her drink, her hands shaking violently as she drank the strong whiskey in one go. John was right there next to her to hold her tightly in his arms, stroking her hair until the shaking stopped. He did not ask her any questions. He knew that if she answered them, she would be unlocking so much more.

"I was thinking," he started softly. "I was going to crash in the lounge tonight, go through your movies and your alcohol. Do you want to make a thing of it? Of course, Randy will have to take the room I'm using coz it's closer to the stairs and we'll be able to here him if he needs help with anything."

Danielle looked up at her friend then, not realising how easily he read the relief in her eyes. She was still holding on to him yet she knew he would not ask her any questions. It had only been a couple of weeks since they had struck up their friendship but he had become a haven to her, the only person who allowed her just to be, her rock.

"Yeah, I have a load of new films I haven't had the chance to watch yet," she said. "We could just pig out and you could do my hair for me."

"Do your hair? What am I, one of your girl friends?" he scoffed, trying to bring some levity back to the situation.

"Oh, please." she pleaded, finally releasing him from her tight hold. " It takes me ages to brush it every night, there's just too much of it."

"We'll get Pam to do it, then we could just make it a threesome," he said with a wicked smile. Pam was her neighbour, the one he had got to know in the biblical sense the very night he had arrived.

Dani let out a chuckle then, her eyes lighting up a little, just as he had planned.

"Great idea. That might be the only way I'd ever get a leg over on her!"

John laughed. Yes, Danielle had bounced right back.

That had been the morning. Now Randy was here in her house.

* * *

"Thanks, Dani. That was really good," Randy smiled up at her when she came to take his empty plate.

"Told you she was good," John said. "I was even thinking of moving in so she could cook for me everytime."

"Dream on, Cena," she laughed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he replied, picking up the last of the dishes to take to the kitchen.

They decided to leave the dishes for the morning and rejoined Randy in the lounge where Dani had left him with strict instructions not to make unnecessary movements. His left arm was in a sling that was swathed around his upper body so it wouldn't move and the painkillers that he had been prescribed had him in a constant doused state. He didn't feel like moving anyway.

She sat on his right side, leaving a gap between them that he was not happy about. He pulled her over and tucked her under his arm where he promptly buried his face in her mass of hair. It smelt of of flowers and something else, something that was completely her. He'd never get enough of it.

"I was about to get some blankets for me and John, then help you up to bed," she told him. "You need to rest now."

"What are you talking about? Why do you and John need blankets?" he queried, his face still in her hair.

"We're sleeping down here tonight."

He lifted his head then and looked her in the eye.

"Together?"

"We're just going to watch films and have a few drinks, Randy," John said, knowing his friend's fears would normally have been justified.

"I thought you were going to be with me tonight," he said to Dani.

"I just thought you need a good night's sleep. And I don't want to accidentally knock your shoulder or anything."

"I can take it," he whispered. He didn't want his friend to here the desperation in his voice.

And he was desperate. It had been a hard few days, not touching her the way he wanted, not feeling her body on his. Dani recognised this desperation because it was her own. Maybe if she was really careful...

"Um... John, I'm going to help Randy get ready for bed," she said, her eyes not leaving Randy's for a second. "Pick some films out, I'll be down in a bit."

With a little smile, Randy got up to let her lead him upstairs. He looked back at his friend, his eyes conveying his message in no uncertain terms. Dani wasn't coming back down tonight, not if he could help it.

* * *

He loved her fussing over him, loved that his latest injury had allowed him to discover her nurturing side. It made him think how good she would be with children. His children.

He was capable of doing most things himself but he let her take over, watching her as she diligently gave him a sponge bath. He could have easily jumped into the bath and sorted himself out. He knew that she was trying very hard not to react to his naked body, even though it was obviously reacting to her. The evidence was right there in front of her, she could not deny it. She had been blushing from the moment she had taken his clothes off, which Randy found totally cute. Even after seeing him naked so many times she was...shy. It was not a word he would have used to describe her before, but he was constantly discovering aspects of her personality that revealed more and more what a complex person she was.

"I'll just get your pyjamas..." she started, hastily putting the toiletries she had used away.

"I sleep naked," he cut in, his voice low and husky with need and a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe you should just get some sleep. You look pretty done in."

Get some sleep with that stiffy? She was joking, wasn't she?

"I am very tired," he admitted, "but I won't be able to sleep without you next to me."

He got up and walked out of the en suite knowing full well her eyes were practically eating up his naked body. He was lying on the bed when she finally followed him in from the bathroom. He could actually see the need in her, the way her eyes had darkened and her breath was coming in little gasps.

"Come here."

She did with no hesitation.

"Take your clothes off."

She finally stood naked in front of him and let his eyes take her in until he could not take it anymore.

"I need you, Dani," he whispered. "I need to be inside you."

She did not need any encouragement. She needed him, too.

She sat astride him, making sure not to touch his shoulder, and held his eyes as they finally came together. That night was beautiful. He let her lead him, gently because he knew she was afraid to hurt him, but at the point he found he could not have cared less, his pain was completely forgotten. He cursed the useless arm that was strapped to his body because he only had one hand to touch her with. Even though it played with her hair, her firm breasts and trailed over her body, it wasn't nearly enough. He needed to touch all of her.

That night was different from all the rest. It was slow... emotional... They both couldn't help screaming out as the emotions assailed them, taking them to greater heights than they'd ever reached before. She was awakening even more things inside of him which he never knew he possessed, things that made him realise all over again that he would never let her go. She was his. She would always be his. The intensity of those feelings scared him but he knew if he was to tell her about them so soon, they would scare her a hell of a lot more. So he had to work quickly, he had to get her ready, he had to time everything perfectly because he knew he risked losing her if he didn't.

Mrs Danielle Orton. He liked the sound of that.

They both called out when the end came, not caring that John could probably hear them. Then, as Randy held her against him on his right side, the exhaustion finally setting in, he could not help whispering the words in his heart.

"I love you, Danielle."

* * *

"I didn't think you were coming back down," John said when he saw her walk into the bar. "Sounded like you were having too much of a good time!"

Danielle poured herself a shot of whiskey and drank it straight before turning to look at her friend. He saw the fear in her eyes straight away.

"Do me a favour, John. Please," she said.

He was already by her side.

"When you go... could you take him with you?"


	12. No more drama?

**This chapter is mainly buiding up to the drama to come, so bear with me. There is so much more planned, I can't wait. Enjoy. **

When Randy came down the next morning, he had to stop at the sight he met in the lounge. The plasma was still glaring but there was no picture on it, and empty bottles of alcohol were scattered all over the place. It wasn't that that made him grit his teeth. His eyes turned cold as he saw his friend sprawled on one of the larger sofas, cuddling his woman.

She was draped over him, her hand across his chest and her face buried in his neck, and his hands.. his hands were too close to her ass. His mind knew that, as they were both still fully dressed, nothing had happened, but his heart... He felt like someone had just shot him through it. How could she have made love to him so passionately the previous night the come running to this bastard straight after? It was him she should have been snuggling up to, him she should have been touching.

He knew he was jealous. It was something he had never felt before and he did not like it. What did that mean? He didn't trust her? No, he did trust her. It was the man-whore next to her he didn't trust. Had John taken advantage of her? Was that why they'd had all those bottles of drink? Had he been loosening her up before he pounced? He knew John would not have intentionally done anything to hurt her, or even him for that matter, but who could resist the sexy woman he held in his arms? She had her problems, yes, but she was perfect. And John had a very big advantage over him. He was her friend.

He was still standing over them when John stirred and opened his eyes. The look in his eyes when he saw him there was just pure guilt. It made Randy's mind up. He was going to kill him.

He signalled with his head for John to follow him, then he walked out to the patio at the back of the house and waited.

"Hey, man," John said as he joined him, letting out a yawn. He was standing with one of the patio tables between them so Randy couldn't get him. He had a frighteningly murderous look in his eyes. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?" Randy barked. "Don't give me that bullshit! You were all over her."

They were circling the table as they talked, Randy silently cursing the arm he couldn't use to grab him so he could beat him down to a bloody pulp.

"I'd never sleep with her," John responded. "And even if I wanted to, she'd never let me, Randy. She's in love with you."

Randy remembered the situation with Dave. She would have slept with him if he hadn't stopped it, so if she set her sights on John, there would have been no way in hell he would have resisted it.

"She told you this, did she?" he sneered. "Before or after you got her drunk?"

"No, she didn't tell me, but I'm not an idiot."

He could have fooled him! The fact that he'd had his his hands on Dani at all showed Randy just how big an idiot John was.

"What the hell is your problem? Don't you trust her?"

"It's you I don't trust. You'd do anything for a shag, wouldn't you. I know you, John."

"Nothing happened," John repeated. "She just needed a bit of reassurance."

"She was with me last night, why the hell would she need reassurance? Especially from you?"

"Because I'm not the one who told her I love her!"

That knocked the wind out of Randy's sails. He'd told her he loved her? He knew he had been thinking it but he didn't think he had actually voiced the words.

He pulled out one of the chairs and dropped himself in it. Was this it? Had he scared her that much she had gone running down to her friend? How would he get past this? How would he make her trust him when she had that statement in her head? He knew she had been trying to avoid this very situation since the very beginning. Would she cut her loses and run before everything got complicated?

John sat across from him and let out a yawn. His head was killing him and he'd only had about an hour's sleep.

"Look, Randy. I don't know what the hell is happening between you two. Last week you seemed to hate her, this week you're all over her. She's been through a lot, you need to slow down."

"I know. I didn't mean to say that to her, not so soon."

"So you really mean it, then?" John asked his friend.

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise. It _is_ happening too fast, my plan was to get her to trust me, the way she trusts you. But it's a new thing for me too, I don't know how the hell to handle it," Randy said. "What do I do?"

His voice broke a bit as he asked this question and John knew Randy was also looking for reassurances, just as Dani had done last night.

"You are doing more than I am, Randy. Don't get pissed off that she's turned to me, she doesn't talk about this Jamie with me but I bet she's told you something, am I right?"

Randy nodded.

"There you go then. She's probably never going to tell me. That tells me she does trust you. She's emotionally scarred, you know that. If you push, she'll run. All I can tell you is just... be there. You've told her you love her but those are just words to her. You need to prove it."

"How?"

John leaned back in his chair. He had no clue.

"I really don't know, Randy. What happened to her.. I don't think she'll ever get over it. But you can make her feel better. I think just being with you makes her feel better."

"You really think so?"

"The few days I've been here, I've caught certain looks in her eyes, caught her staring out in space like she could see things there that I couldn't, but since you came yesterday, she's only been looking at you. And when she does, she can't hide what she feels for you. So, yes, I really think so."

Randy sighed and rubbed his shoulder.

"She wanted me to take you home," John stated. "She was really freaked out when she came down last night. That's why we had so much to drink."

Oh, God. So it _was_ over. What the hell was he going to do now?

"I talked her out of it," John said quickly when he saw the sheer panic in Randy's eyes. "Told her to see how it goes before she makes any decisions."

"Is that all you said? Was that all it took?"

"You know she talks a lot, man. I couldn't possibly tell you everything she said!" John chuckled. "In the middle of our second bottle I did hear something about you being, in her words, '_the_ shit in bed', and I think '_fucking_ awesome' was thrown in there as well!"

Randy laughed at that because he could picture her saying that. So he had been given another chance. He knew she felt she couldn't trust herself to make the right decision after being with Jamie because she had thought he'd been the right man for her. He needed to teach her to trust herself again and that was going to be a bigger deal than just making her trust him. He'd do what John had said, just be with her. No questions, no pushing her, nothing. He needed to let her do this by herself.

He only hoped she wouldn't take too long.

"She said she likes being with you. That's a start, isn't it?"

Randy nodded and looked at his friend. He needed to apologise.

"About earlier... what I said about you..."

"I know," John said.

Now that was how he apologised! It was done.

* * *

"I think we should have a party."

They were lying under the shade of one of the trees in her garden that afternoon after lunch. John and Dani both had terrible hangovers and Randy was laughing at them. The conversation had been tentative at first but Randy had kept it flowing until Dani had finally loosened up. She wasn't the only one who could chat a mile! He realised she thought he had forgotten about what he had said and decided to play along.

"Don't be mean! You know I can't drink while I'm on these stupid painkillers."

"And I thought you'd just given up drinking," John put in.

"Me and Jack Daniels are very good friends! I would never say anything like that," she said.

The men chuckled and looked over at where she lay with a wet cloth on her forehead.

"I'd say Jack Daniels fucked you over proper last night," Randy laughed.

"Don't worry about him, I'll sort him out before Saturday. Come on, guys. It'll be fun. It'll be your farewell, John."

"Who are you going to invite? You got other friends other than Pam?"

"Why would you want anyone else? I've never seen such a gorgeous ass."

"You turning lesbian on me, Dani?" Randy laughed.

"When you meet her, you'd understand!" she chuckled. "She even prettier than you, Randy."

"Oh!" John laughed. "Did she just call you pretty?"

"Gasp," Randy said dryly. "Very funny."

And so it went all afternoon. Randy hadn't thought it possible to love her more, but he did. She was funny, witty and could throw an insult with the best of them. What more could a man want? That afternoon she talked about some of the people she had met while she had been away, like the woman whose husband had thrown her out with all seven of his kids and she'd put them up and helped her rebuild her life. Randy didn't think people like that actually existed in real life, people who helped others without expecting anything back. It humbled him. It made him think how he really did not deserve her. After what she had been through, she had still found it in her heart to help others worse off.

"Did you plan it, you know, when you left? Is that what you set out to do?" John asked.

"It just happened. I was trying to get away from everyone, really, but I kept seeing all these terrible things happening. I couldn't just walk away."

"I know many people who would have. You're a better person than most."

"I wouldn't say so. I just needed something to do, something to stop me thinking about my own problems so much. I don't think I would have done it otherwise. In a way, I think it was selfish of me, like I was using people with bigger problems than mine to make myself feel better. It did put a lot of things in perspective for me, though."

"I don't think it was selfish. You helped a lot of people, that's the bottom line," Randy said. "And whatever decisions that experience helped you make, at least it brought you to me."

"Ah," John said, earning himself a kick in the shin.

That brought levity back to the conversation and they continued with making plans for the party.

"Does Shawn know I'm staying with you for a while?"

"I might have neglected to tell him that piece of vital information," Dani admitted. "Relax. He won't hurt you, at least not permanently!"

"Ha ha." Randy retorted. "Tell him before he shows up here and sees me."

"I'm going to have to, anyway. We'll need his help to set the place up."

So everything was set. Saturday night. No invitation necessary. Lots of alcohol and food.


	13. Party people!

**After this chapter, the drama begins. Her demons come back in full force. I'm not going to spoil it for you but it will be one bad thing after another, things that will make her question Randy's feelings for her, things that will make her recount in detail what she had been through, and things that will make her question her existence. Can't wait. Enjoy this chapter.**

"You look beautiful."

Dani turned from the mirror at the sound of Randy's voice and smiled at him. She was wearing one of the many dresses she had ended up buying when she'd gone shopping with Toni the night after she'd met Randy, something she had bought for him. It was a little black dress, backless with a halter neck, and a scooped neckline that revealed her cleavage. It accentuated every curve on her body and the colour brought out the unusual colour of her eyes. It was also very short, moulding her backside and giving the appearance of never-ending legs. She was bringing the whore back, for one night only!

The past few days with him had been incredible. He had not said those meaningless words again to her but the more time she spent with him the more she realised what a good man he was. He made her laugh, which was something that had been missing from her life for so long, and he was so generous in bed. He was showing her things, both in bed and out of it, that were making her realise just how much Jamie had mistreated her. She wasn't willing to put a label on what they had just yet, it was enough for her to just be... happy. She was happy for the first time in years.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she smiled, standing on her toes to give him a kiss.

It was something she had started doing without even realising it, kissing him whenever she felt like it or just taking his hand in hers without thinking about it first. Jamie had never been big on any shows of affection. It was a somewhat liberating experience.

"How am I supposed to be on my best behaviour tonight with you looking like that?"

The day Shawn had come to help with arranging all the tables and chairs outside and shopping for drinks and stuff, he had discovered Randy there and his first reaction was to rip into him. His harsh words had only brought home to Randy how much Dani had been through, how she had all these people trying to protect her from any further hurt. Not only would he have to prove himself to Dani, he had to prove himself to all her friends and family, her protectors, the people she had loved and who had loved her before she had been damaged, the people who knew about his past and the way he'd discarded women like tissue paper. It was a daunting task.

It was only Dani intervention that had made Shawn calm down, but not before he'd been warned that if he took a single step out of line he'd be totally fucked. So he knew everyone would be watching him that night.

"I don't want you on your best behaviour," she whispered in his ear before walking out of her bedroom to go downstairs and greet the first guests.

* * *

It was the first time since she had returned that she'd had a chance to sit and really talk to her friends. They were all there; Calaway, Jeff and Matt, HHH and his wife, Dwayne, Adam, Dave, everyone. And of course, it would not have been a party without the Divas and a few of her naughty girlfriends.

As she circulated she could feel Randy's eyes following her, burning through her, watching her as she laughed with her friends. She felt liberated that night, almost normal, almost like Jamie had never been. It was all down to Randy. He made her feel beautiful, desirable, like she was the only person in the world who mattered to him. Jamie had never looked at her like that, not once, not even at the very beginning of their relationship when it had been fun and she had fallen for him. She could see now how very wrong she had been in the beginning to even think that these two men were alike.

"You and me not friends anymore, or something?"

Dani turned around from Toni, whom she was talking to, to see Adam standing behind her and gave him a big smile.

"Don't be silly," she said, giving him a big hug. "I've just been very busy."

Adam had been 24 when he had been signed on and the 15 year Dani had taken to plaguing him as she had done the other wrestlers. They had become fast friends and had shared many confidences, things that she had felt she could not tell Shawn or Toni. It had been mostly about boys.

"With Orton? Is he the reason you look so happy? I haven't seen you like this in ages."

"Yes, with Orton. He's been good to me, Adam."

Adam looked over at the man in question seated on the patio. The look on his face as he looked at Dani told Adam everything he needed to know.

"I'm glad you're happy," he smiled down at his friend. "I think I'll go over and see how he's doing."

Dani smiled because she knew they had not talked since the weekend of Judgment Day, then her attention was claimed by John.

"You never told me you had all these gorgeous friends," he claimed. "Come on, then. Introduce me."

"Pam won't like that."

"Babes, I've been there, now introduce me to that brunette over there."

Dani laughed as she walked over to her old schoolmate, Liz. John was incorrigible!

* * *

Adam sat next to Randy, drink in his hand.

"Hey."

"Hey," Randy replied, his eyes still on his woman.

"How's the shoulder?"

"Good."

They sat in silence for a while, Adam realising that Randy was still looking at Dani. He felt like he was intruding, somehow.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Randy looked at him then. He knew Adam was probably one of the biggest players in the 'if you fuck Dani over, we'll kill you' club.

"Madly," he stated.

"You know if you do anything to hurt her, I'll hunt you down and kill you, don't you?"

"I'd die before I ever hurt a hair on her body."

Satisfied with the vehement admission, he took a sip of his beer. Dani was in safe hands.

* * *

"He hasn't taken his eyes of her all night," Triple H stated.

"I know. It would be funny if it wasn't so sickening," Shawn claimed, earning an elbow in the ribs from his wife. "What? It's true. I bet he's mentally undressed her a million times already, I should just go over there and knock him out!"

"Don't be nasty, Shawn. I think it's sweet," Toni said.

"He's fucking Dani. What's so sweet about that?" H retorted. "I should have broke his neck, really."

But for all their ill feelings towards Randy, they could not ignore what was right there in front of them. He was the reason Dani was finally happy, he was the reason she was laughing again. She was glowing.

If noone else had noticed before, they definitely noticed when he got up, strode purposefully to where she was waiting for him, right in the middle of the garden then held her close with his good arm.

* * *

The song said perfectly how she felt for him.

_I hate how much I love you, boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_I hate that I love you so_

His eyes never let go of hers as they moved slowly to the music, saying all the things he wanted to say without actually saying them. He knew she would run a mile if he told her how much he felt for her; he also knew that if she actually realised she was in love with him, too, he'd probably never see her again. No, it was too soon to tell her.

_Ooh, and you completely know the power that you have_

_The only one that makes me laugh,_

_Sad, and it's not fair, _

_How you take advantage of the fact that I,_

_Love you beyond a reason why,_

_And it just ain't right._

She did know he was in love with her, even if he had not repeated those words since that night, and she knew without a doubt how she could make him do absolutely anything.

_And I hate how much I love you, girl,_

_I can't stand how much I need you,_

_And I hate how much I love you, girl_

_But I just can't let you go._

_And I hate that I love you so._

He hated that he depended sorely on her for the air he breathed. If she ever left him... he knew he wouldn't carry on, not now after all the things she had awakened in him.

_One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me,_

_And your kiss won't make me weak,_

_But noone in this world,_

_Knows me the way you know me,_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me_

She had cast the spell the very first time he had seen her. It had been love at first sight, only he had not realised it then.

They didn't realise how everyone had stopped talking and dancing to watch them, how the intensity of their feelings had reached every single person there. Standing in the middle of the garden with eyes only for each other, they didn't just emit love from the very core of their beings, they defined it. This was what love was.

Without trying, Randy had just proven himself to all of her family and friends.


	14. A blast for from the past

**So now it starts. It's only just the beginning. Enjoy.**

A month later, Danielle and Randy were out food shopping, laughing as they loaded their trolley up with whipped cream, strawberries, chocolate sauce and drinks to replace the stuff they had shameless used up the day before. It had been a very good month with the house all to themselves. When John had gone Dani had half expected things to change as she wouldn't have her friend to lean on, but she had soon noticed she didn't need him for that anymore. Randy was turning out to be the only rock she needed. He seemed to know, without her saying anything, when she needed him. Sometimes, her old memories would surface, attacking her unexpectedly, and Randy was somehow always there. His presence always brought her instant relief.

As they walked down the isles she felt something cold, something evil, wash through her. Something was making her uneasy, making her unconsciously move a bit closer to Randy. It had somehow broken through the shell of happiness she had built around herself, slowly gripping her heart and and squeezing it tightly. Slowly the panic started to set in. Only one person had ever made her feel like that.

A look around the shop revealed nothing. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was something. Dani wasn't sticking around to find out. She needed to get out of there quickly.

* * *

The contractors had finished renovating downstairs a couple of weeks ago and it was perfect. There wasn't a single trace of Jamie anywhere. Everything he had touched, everything he had used to break her... it was all gone. Everything had been a weapon to him, weapons he had used to expertly to physically and mentally bring her down. The cutlery, the sofas, the tables, the beautiful vases Shawn's mum had given her, the fire poker... It was all gone.

What remained were the rooms upstairs. They were going to start on them the following day with instructions to throw away absolutely everything. The first room they were to do was the master suite of rooms; the bedroom, bathroom and dressing room that also served as a wardrobe. There was nothing she wanted to keep, nothing except the little folder that contained her most treasured possession. So she decided there was nothing left to do except walk into the room she had not set eyes on in two years.

Slowly she walked in and the demons that lay in the room immediately took hold of her. Everything was as she had left it. The bed was still unmade, the silk sheet on the floor where Jamie had flung it. An empty mug lay next to it, bloody but intact, the object that had triggered that night's violence. The demons crashed into her from every angle; from Jamie's shoes that lay neatly in one corner, his expensive watch on the night table; from the blood spattered all over the curtains that had been torn down and lay half on the floor, the blood on the walls; from the table that had all it's contents scattered on the floor, and the chair that had been used on her upturned next to them. They came to her from every object in that room that the sadistic man had found ways to torment her with.

The worst of them came from the clothes that had been ripped off her. They still lay right in the spot where he had forced the ultimate humiliation on her. Jamie had forced himself on her too many times to count but that night...That night he had actually reveled in the pain he was causing her. The many objects he had used, many of them sharp, still lay next to the clothes.

The pain that assailed her stole her breath, squeezed it out of her lungs until she dropped to her knees in the middle of all the chaos in the room. What she needed was in a chest in the dressing room but it might as well have been miles away. She couldn't move. All the memories had paralised her, forcing her to relive every minute of the worst day of her life. It was as if Jamie was right there, hurting her all over again.

"_You think you can just leave me?" he sneered, pulling her bloody head back by her hair. "I own you, bitch. You ain't going anywhere."_

"_Jamie... please, stop... I won't go..."_

"_Damn right you won't go," he shouted, giving her another kick in the stomach._

"_Don't..."_

_He just laughed and dragged her by the hair to the windows._

"_Where were you going to go, Dani? Huh? Who'd have such a pathetic, useless bitch like you?"_

_He let go of her then and she had to grab the curtains for support but her weight only tore them down. Jamie laughed some more, as he brought a chair hard down her back._

"_After everything I've done for you, you think I'm just going to let you walk out of here?" _

_He gave her more kicks to the head._

"_Where you going to meet another man? You fat whore!"_

_He roughly picked her up and threw her across the room where she landed on the table he used sometimes when he didn't want to go down to the study._

"_Look at what you've done," he screamed at her. "That's my presentation for work tomorrow, you've got your filthy blood all over it."_

_She was roughly pushed back onto the floor, taking the stationary that had been digging into her down with her._

"_All you have ever done was hold me back, constantly doing my head in with your stupid mistakes. I'll be a lot better off without you, Dani."_

_He picked up one of the legs that had broken off the chair._

"_So maybe you should go. Go to whatever sick man is willing to put up with you," he said menacingly as he approached her. "I don't sleep with you enough, is that it? I don't satisfy you. Well, lets see if I can satisfy you this time, hey?"_

_She had stopped crying by them and she could not see him properly because of the blood that was dripping into her eyes. She felt the clothes being ripped of her until she lay naked in her blood, but she never expected, not in a million years, what he did to her next. _

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to make it stop. The pain, the anger, the humiliation... she was feeling it like it was only yesterday that this had happened. She was shaking uncontrollably, her breath coming in painful gasps when her relief finally came. She felt it, felt the strength leaving her body, felt herself start to float and the pain slowly ebb away.

The darkness came and she embraced it. It chased all the demons away.

* * *

Randy had followed her up when she'd taken too long to come down for dinner. He noticed the opened door straight away.

"Dani? I'm waiting."

When there was no answer he frowned and made his way down the hallway.

"Oh, my God! Dani!"

* * *

There were paramedics standing over her when she came too. For a second after she opened her eyes, she forgot but the demons immediately attacked her again. They were no longer safely contained.

"Randy!" she called out in panic, trying to sit up.

"I'm here, baby."

He'd been holding her hand all along.

"Don't try to sit up just yet, Miss Davenport," one of the paramedics said to her.

"Will she be alright?" Randy asked weakly. His eyes were red because he had been crying. Walking into that room... seeing firsthand the remnants of what had happened to her...

"We're going to have to take her in. Her blood pressure is way to low, it doesn't seem to be normalising."

"I can't go.. Randy, don't leave me," she pleaded weakly.

"I'll be right there with you," he promised.

He needed to get her away from this house. He needed to get away from it. He couldn't take being there anymore, knowing what lay just above them. So while they got her into the ambulance, Randy grabbed a bag and as many of their clothes he could find. He also got her passport.

As soon as he could, he was taking her home with him.


	15. Secrets

**Here's something else for Danielle to worry about. I don't know. maybe I'm being a bit too hard on her... Poor thing. Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review. Thanks.**

At the hospital, they did a series of test. Dani was still in a state of panic, gripping his hand tightly the whole way through and mumbling that it had been her fault. His poor girl was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. He was hurting too. He still had the stench of dried blood assaulting his nostrils and his mind's eye already had a vivid picture of what had happened in that room.

The doctors decided it was best to sedate her because of her delirium. If only they could sedate him too. He didn't want the pictures in his head. How had Dani lived with those memories for so long? How could she have kept all that to herself? He now understood completely why she had not wanted to have a relationship, why she could not bring herself to trust his intentions. She had been abused so badly by someone she'd loved. He had known this from the very beginning, but now he realised the scale of it.

He was going to kill him. He was going to hunt him down and kill him.

"Randy... please..."

"It's alright, baby. Just rest," he whispered softly to her. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

But he could see she was still trying to fight it, refusing to let the medication take her out.

"In the dressing room... Contractors coming... don't let them take my folder."

"We'll sort it out tomorrow, don't worry about anything," he reassured her.

"No, go now... get my folder, it's in the chest... please, Randy... please go."

"Alright, I'll go," he promised, then watched the relief flood into her eyes before she finally gave up the struggle. She was asleep.

* * *

The taxi took him first to Shawn's house. The gate was opened to let them in and it drove down the long driveway, through the impressive landscape to the equally impressive house. He had been there a few times when Shawn threw his parties or just had a few guys over for beers. With the Dani situation, the invitations had stopped.

Shawn was already waiting by the door and as Randy walked to him, he could tell Shawn knew something was wrong.

"What's happened?"

"She passed out. They're keeping her in at the hospital."

That was all he could bring himself to say. The pain he felt at what he had come upon in that room was still too fresh in his mind.

"Oh, God! Take me to her, let me just get Toni..."

Before he could walk back to the house, Randy grabbed his arm, making him stop in his tracks.

"Where can I find him?"

Then Shawn realised so much more had happened. He didn't need to ask who he was talking about.

"What happened, Randy?" he asked again, noticing then that Randy's eyes were red and puffed up.

The younger man looked away.

"Come in while Toni gets ready, she was already in bed. I'll tell you what you need to know."

"I have to go back to her..."

"I need to see her, too," Shawn claimed. "She needs me. But I need to know what happened."

Randy let Shawn lead him into his house, where he told him to wait in the den while he got Toni up. It only took him a minute.

"What happened?" he asked, yet again.

Randy helped himself to a drink. He needed it. He was feeling pain, grief and anger all in one.

"You should have cleaned that room up, at the very least," Randy said angrily, turning to face the other man.

Then Shawn knew all he had to know. Deflated, he sat down in one of the chairs.

"I couldn't. I couldn't go in there again after we found her," he started. "After the police had finished with it, I went there and cleaned the stairway, the walls, ripped the carpets out... Her blood was everywhere, Randy. She'd been thrown down the

stairs and left to die... When I got to that room, I just couldn't open the door... I told her I would get someone in to just get rid of everything, but she told me not to touch a thing in that room. She made me promise not to..."

"But why?" Randy asked. "If the room had been done up... seeing it just brought everything back. I found her passed out in the middle of the room."

"Shit!" Shawn swore. "I wanted her to sell the house. She told me she would handle it herself when she got better, said she wanted to sort some papers out; then she was gone. I didn't know what to do."

Randy remembered the folder.

"She's asked me to get something for her. She doesn't want the contractors throwing it out tomorrow."

Shawn looked up at him then. He knew straight away what it was, the thing that broke his heart over and over again.

"Don't open it. Let her show you herself when she's ready," Shawn said as he got himself up. "I think Toni's ready."

"Tell me where to find him."

"I don't know," he answered.

"What the fuck do you mean? You should know."

"Danielle refused to press charges. They only had him on common assault. He wasn't locked up for long."

"She refused to press charges? So the man is out there, walking free after what he did?"

"Dani didn't want to get on the stand and tell strangers what he had done to her. She couldn't even tell me. Even now, I still don't know everything."

"What's his full name?" He'd find him himself.

"James Fuller. I tried to find him after they let him out, but he's just disappeared. He's a big coward, Randy, and he knows a lot of people are after him and what they'll do to him when they catch him."

Toni came into the den then, ready to go.

* * *

How was he supposed to walk into that room again? He was sitting on the chair outside the bedroom, dreading the scene he was going to see yet again. Once had been more than enough. But he needed to do this for Dani. He could easily have left a message for the contractors to put the chest downstairs tomorrow, but he couldn't take any chances. If the folder was somehow thrown away, he was sure Dani would never forgive him. After all, she had walked into this hell just so she could get it.

He got up, finally, and walked in. He had to do it for Dani.

It hit him just as hard as it had the first time but he couldn't help but look at it again. The blood, the broken furniture, the ripped clothes... and the bloody objects next to them. The man who'd done this was a monster.

He found one door that led to a spotless bathroom, then the one next to it that opened up to a dressing room. All the clothes were still there, folded neatly or on hangers. Everything was so neat, he remembered how Dani had told him that the prick liked everything to be just so. Most of them were his clothes, expensive suits and shirts, expensive shoes, everything was expensive. One look at the little pile in one tiny corner revealed that her clothes were not half as expensive as his, or half as nice. He realised they weren't expensive at all when he noticed the labels on them.

His anger finally boiled over and he tore the clothes down from the hangers and knocked them off the shelves. James Fuller would pay for this. He knocked the cosmetics off the dressing table, noticing that none of them were feminine, and emptied the contents of the drawers onto the floor. The last drawer yielded a lot of paperwork and his anger died down a bit as he realised what they were. Letters, diaries, address books... all of Jamie's personal shit. His friends... his family... they would know where he was.

Making him mind up, he gathered all the paperwork and dropped it in a bag he found in a corner. That was when he saw the chest, a little wooden one, at the furthest end of the room. Slowly, he walked to it. What would he find in there? Shawn had told him not to open the folder, but Dani hadn't. He knew she probably would have if she had been able to. Should he risk breaking the trust she had put on him?

He opened the chest and found all of Dani's academic achievements, her diplomas, certificates, and he even discovered she had a degree in business and another in computers. She had done all this through distance learning. The bastard had kept her a prisoner in her own home! How had she found the time to do all of this, living with that monster?

Then he found the folder right at the bottom, and everything else was forgotten.

He made up his mind. Dani had kept this room and everything that had happened in it a secret for so long it had destroyed her. He was willing to bet what ever this folder contained was something that affected her deeply as well, and she would also hide it for as long as she could. He didn't want this to break her down like this room had. He had to open it. He had to know. It was the only way he could help her.

He didn't understand at first until he looked closely. They were sonograms. Lots of them.

* * *

Shawn and Toni were still at the hospital when he got there. Dani hadn't woken up. He had all her certificates and her folder in a bag, and he felt like the folder was burning a hole through it, weighing it down. He sat down heavily on one of the chairs.

"When she wakes up I'm taking her to High Ridge," he stated flatly. "I need to take her away from here."

"Toni and I have already talked about it," Shawn started. He couldn't watch over her with her all the way in Missouri. "She's coming with us."

Randy looked up at the other man, his eyes hardening.

"She's coming with me."

His eyes dared Shawn to speak again. He was looking for any excuse to lash out.

Dani stirred then and Randy was by her side instantly. Shawn would have stood his ground if Dani hadn't muttered Randy's name as she woke up.

Randy gave her a tender kiss and smiled down at her.

"I'm here, Dani. Told you I would be."

"I'm sorry," she started weakly. "I didn't want you to see..."

He took her hand and placed the palm on his cheek, right next to where the tears where forming again.

"Don't apologise for anything, baby. Now that I know, I hope you'll let me help you. I don't want you hurting anymore," he whispered with such intensity in his voice.

She looked at him for the longest moment, then took her hand away.

"I don't want your pity, Randy. Did you get my folder?"

Randy didn't understand. Of course he felt sorry for her, anyone would; but he also admired her, stood in awe of her. She was such a strong person to go through what she had alone and come out the other side still somewhat intact. Any other person would have been completely destroyed. The fact that she was living her life, laughing again, was a total miracle.

"Yes, it's in the bag," he replied, taking her hand again and holding her gaze.

His eyes said it all. He wasn't going anywhere.

Shawn and Toni came forward then and Randy had to move aside as they embraced her and kissed her.

"You had us so worried, Dani," Shawn said, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you, I shouldn't have let you go back to that house until it was ready."

"There you go again! Quit blaming yourself, Shawn. I've said before that you can't be with me all the time," she chided softly. "Besides, if I felt I needed protecting, I had Randy right there."

Shawn looked at the angry young man standing by the windows. Yes, Randy would have protected her with his life.

"Have the doctors said anything?" Toni asked.

"They think it's nothing but are running tests to be sure. They said I should be free to go in the morning."

They stayed about half an hour until Dani told them to go home and get some rest. She was getting tired, the sedation had not completely worn off.

When they had gone, Randy sat next to her and took her hand again. She knew something in him had changed, she could see it, but she was too tired to go into it right then. Whatever it was, she hoped it wouldn't make him leave her, at least not now. She needed his strength now more than ever.

Her eyes still on his, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Randy opened his eyes to see her looking up at him. He had got on the bed with her and cuddled her through the night, mostly because he knew she needed him close to her but also because he needed her to ease his pain.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she smiled weakly.

He buried his face in her hair and held her tighter. He still couldn't believe what she had endured.

"How do you feel about going to my house for a bit? Just till they finish remodeling upstairs."

"Don't," she said, turning away from him.

"What?"

"You're feeling sorry for me again. That's exactly why I never tell anyone."

"I'm not feeling sorry for you," he lied. "I just thought now is as good a time as any to go so my mum can see that I'm really alright. You know she's been cussing me for not letting her take care of me. When she meets you, she'll know I've been in good hands."

"I don't exactly look like I can take care of anyone at the moment, do I?"

"I know you, Danielle. By the time the plane lands you'll be back on your feet."

She didn't think so. This time was different. She could not handle her demons anymore.

"Maybe I could, just for a week or so."

Randy smiled down at her and gave her a kiss.

"I think you're the bravest and strongest person I know," he told her seriously. "If I had just a quarter of your courage I'd have done plenty of things differently in my life and would probably be a better person."

"Yeah, but you'd never have met me," she smiled.

"That's why I thank God I'm weak and a coward!" he joked, making her smile grow a bit wider.

The doctor came in then on the morning rounds and Randy had to get off the bed at his disapproving looks.

"I've got your results here," he started, looking at his charts. "It was as I suspected last night. There is nothing wrong, almost everything came back negative..."

"Almost?" Randy cut in.

"Yes, one test was positive, and it explains completely why you passed out, and why your blood pressure is so low," he said.

"What's wrong with me?" Dani asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong," he answered. "You're just pregnant."


	16. His girlfriend?

**Obviously, all of Randy's family, including their names, are made up! Except, of course, his dad. Sorry for the delay, my computer's been playing up. Wonder what else I should drop on poor Dani. Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews.**

"No!"

Randy's vehement exclamation stuck in her head. If his exclamation hadn't convinced her, the look of sheer panic on his face had. The man didn't want this baby. She almost laughed at herself for finding herself in this situation again. Jamie hadn't wanted kids either, he'd said she was not fit to be the mother of his children.

She would have laughed, too, if her heart wasn't slowly breaking. A baby was the last thing she needed right now, but for a moment after hearing the news, she had thought how everything would be fine because Randy would be right there with her. She wouldn't blame him if he walked away. She had dumped so much on him and yet less than two months ago they'd been strangers. She was yet to meet a man who'd be thrilled at hearing this news so early in a relationship, especially a man like Randy.

He'd hardly spoken two words to her since the doctor had broken the news and it left her wondering why he was still taking her with him to St. Luis. Was he doing it out of obligation? True, she couldn't go back to her house now, not when the wounds had been reopened, but she could have gone to stay with Shawn and Toni, or even her guardians, Shawn's parents. She found she really didn't want to, but she'd have gone if he'd told her to.

It was funny how this situation had chased the pain from the previous night back to the recesses of her heart. It was still there, but she hadn't given a thought to it since it struck her that she was going to have a baby that she would have to bring up by herself. Randy didn't want it, and she wouldn't force it on him. She would walk away from him, even though he was the only person who she'd met who completely chased her demons away. She'd have to face her demons and slay them by herself, before the baby was born. She knew she would never forgive or forget what had happened to her, but she would learn to deal with it for her baby's sake. If she had the baby.

She recalled what the doctor had told them.

"_How do you feel about this?" the doctor asked._

"_I don't know," she replied truthfully. _

"_There's a possibility that if you don't take it very easy you might not be able to carry the baby to full term. There was a lot of damage to your uterus with your last miscarriage, it might have been weakened," he stated. "We need to examine you further to assess the risks so I've put an appointment through for about three weeks' time"_

Miscarriage? She had been seven months pregnant when Jamie had continuously kicked her in the stomach and thrown her down the stairs. It hadn't been a miscarriage, it had been murder. Just as all the others had been.

"_If you feel you aren't ready, there are several options you can take..."_

"_I'm not killing my baby!" she stated, her venomous eyes cutting the doctor down for even suggesting it, completely missing the look of relief on Randy's face. _

How could she have an abortion? The guilt she felt at losing her babies was unmeasurable. It had been her fault she had lost them. If she hadn't stayed with Jamie when he hit her the first time when she had been pregnant, she would be a mother right now. None of this would have happened. She should have known he would never stop, should have known that he hadn't really meant it when he'd seemed so happy that they were bringing a baby into the world. They'd been just words.

"_When can I go home," she asked. She couldn't deal with any of this right now. _

"_The discharge papers will be ready in about half an hour. A confirmation of your appointment will come through the post, but please make sure you attend. The earlier we examine how well you've healed the better," he answered. "I also need you to make an appointment in the OB/GYN department..."_

So, knowing that she was not going to get rid of the baby, he was still taking her with him. What was his game? Did he hope to convince her to get rid of it? He would be wasting his time. She was going to do everything in her power to keep this baby.

It occurred to her then that Randy might have heard the doctor mention her miscarriage, but she could not be sure as he'd looked like he was still reeling from the shock of the news. If he had, that would be another reason to walk away. He could save his pity for someone else. She did not want to leave him, but what else could she have done? Begged him not to leave her, not now? Told him that for some reason, the thought of being without him scared the shit out of her? She would never do that, never give a man the power to hurt her again.

She picked up the bag that was on the seat next to her and unconsciously clutched it to her chest. It contained her folder, the most precious item she possessed. She would never share it with Randy. Never.

* * *

Pregnant? She couldn't be pregnant, Randy thought to himself. She was far from ready to have a child. If he had not known it before he'd looked at the contents of her folder, he sure as hell knew it now. What had he done? This would break her, it would make her run and hide like she had before. It would dredge up a lot more of the hurt she had felt the previous night. He knew she could not handle another blow, not this soon. How could he have been so careless? He should have known better. Dani wasn't like the girls he'd been with before who had themselves protected against such things, and he always carried protection himself. With Dani, he'd lost his head. Not once had he thought about it.

She didn't need a baby on top of everything she was going through. Having her as the mother of his children would be an honor, something he was hoping would eventually be the icing on the cake, but not now. He'd planned on getting her to trust that he was nothing like James Fuller first, then marry her and give her everything she never had with that man before having kids with her. What would she do now? Would she leave him?

He ignored the way he had, for a second after he'd heard the news, felt like he was on top of the world. A baby with Danielle would be amazing, a physical manifestation of the love he felt for her. He had realised immediately how much he wanted this baby. But he couldn't be selfish. Danielle would be terrified at the prospect of carrying a child again. She wasn't ready.

Randy looked at Dani as she sat as far away from him in the taxi as she could, clutching her folder. She had been strangely quiet, and his heart cracked at the closed expression that was now on her face. Was this it? Was this the end?

"Are you be alright?" he asked her.

She nodded but he knew it was not true. He could imagine what was going through her head. She was probably making plans to leave him, hoping to deal with this by herself. Surely she knew, baby or no baby, he would find her. He was never going to let go of her. He'd been so happy the past few weeks he could not imagine not being with her. It would have scared him, the way he felt for her, if he hadn't felt she needed him just as much.

He'd make her see it, too, see they belonged together. He'd take her to his house and treat her so good she wouldn't want to leave him. He'd dedicate every waking moment to making her happy. Then maybe she would allow him to be her husband and take care of her and the baby.

* * *

Randy's little brother, Ethan, met them at the airport when they landed in St. Luis late that afternoon. She would have known him from anywhere, the resemblance was uncanny, even though the younger man wasn't as big.

Randy was holding the one bag they had over the shoulder of his good arm and holding her hand. He'd been the perfect gentleman throughout the short flight, attentive to her every need. She was so exhausted, emotionally and physically, that she let him fuss over her, even gave in to the notion of letting his mum take care of her for a while. It was easier to let Randy lead her, take over. She knew that was something she should not allow herself to do, what with their situation, but she was just so tired; tired of fighting these demons she carried inside her.

"Hey, Ethan," he said, putting the bag down and hugging his brother with his good arm. "I'd like you to meet someone."

They turned to Dani and Ethan couldn't help staring.

"She's more beautiful than you said, bro," he whispered.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth, she's taken," Randy laughed. "This is Danielle. Dani, meet my idiot brother, Ethan."

They shook hands and Dani smiled at him.

"If you ever decide to leave him, don't be afraid to look for me. I'm the better brother."

"I'll keep that in mind," she laughed.

Ethan picked up their bag, leaving Randy's arm free to hold her against him, and they made their way to the car park.

"Traveling light, aren't you?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Randy replied, not offering any clarification as he helped Dani into the car.

Ethan sensed that something was wrong, he could always tell with his brother. Not much ever bothered Randy so Ethan knew that whatever it was had to be big. He also knew his brother would not tell him anything.

Shrugging, he got into the driver's seat of his convertible Benz and started off. He was better off not asking him any awkward questions, anyway. Lord knew he had a very awkward situation waiting for him at their family home anyway.

* * *

"Hey, gorgeous," Randy said when they had walked into a very impressive kitchen in the big, yet homey house.

A woman turned round from the potatoes she was washing over by a sink and Dani knew straight away she was looking at Randy's mother. The woman was so tiny it was hard to imagine she had produced such big boys, and she didn't look a day over thirty. She had to be the most beautiful woman Dani had ever seen, with her perfect peaches and cream complexion and natural gold locks, and the biggest and most beautiful blue eyes.

"Randy!" she said, letting her son lift her in a hug with his good arm.

"Oh, be careful, you'll hurt your shoulder," she said as he put her down. "I can't understand why you didn't come home straight away, I had you room ready and everything."

"I was alright, mum. Danielle was looking after me."

It was then that the other woman noticed her, and Dani noticed some of the light fade from her eyes. Obviously, she wasn't as welcome as Randy had made her believe.

"I didn't know you were bringing company," she started, "I could have made another bed up."

"No need," Randy said, bringing Dani forward to stand right next to him.

"Randy..."

"Not now, mum," Randy cut in, knowing what his mother was going to say about him sharing his bedroom with a girl right under her roof. "Danielle, meet my mum, Elizabeth."

Danielle took the hand that was offered even though she knew it was only for Randy's benefit.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Orton," she said.

"Likewise," Elizabeth replied. Dani knew it was a blatant lie.

"Where's dad?" Randy asked.

"Out by the pool. They are trying to get the barberque going."

"Dani and I are very tired, so we'll just go say hi, then we're going to sleep."

"So early? You haven't caught anything, have you?"

Dani almost laughed. The woman had looked at her while she asked that, as if implying she had passed some unmentionable, incurable disease to her beloved child.

"We had a bad night, that's all," Randy assured her, giving his mum a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

She was led to the back of the house where she heard many voices talking and laughing.

"Shit!" Randy swore. "The last thing we need is one of my dad's parties while we're trying to get some rest."

They stepped outside, and sure enough, a party was in full swing.

"I'll just introduce you to dad then we'll go upstairs. Is that alright?"

She nodded and was quickly led to where Robert Orton stood with a beer in his hand, talking to a few friends.

"Dad," Randy called.

Robert turned, his face lighting up as he came forward to embrace his son.

"Hey," he laughed. "You've had your mum worried sick about you, have you seen her yet?"

"First thing I did," he confirmed.

"Grab yourself a beer son and tell me what's been going on. Who's this girl you were shacked up with? Was she worth ditching your mum's cooking?"

"You can see for yourself," Randy said, moving aside so that Robert finally lay his eyes on Dani.

"Well, I'll be... Danielle?"

Danielle gave her old friend a big smile and a hug. It had been a long time since she had seen him.

"You know each other?" Randy asked.

"She's the pesky little kid I always used to moan about, the one who used to get up to all sorts backstage," Bob answered. "A proper hell cat, she was. My, my, look how you've grown. And prettier than ever, too."

"Thank you, Mr. Orton."

"Wait a minute," Randy started. "You've known her all these years, yet I never met her?"

"I made sure of that! Could you imagine having both of you on my back at the same time? Would have drove me nuts," he laughed. "I always thought you two were too much alike."

Randy thought back to the times his father had come home with tales of how 'this pesky kid' had ruined this or that, and laughed. Who would have thought...

"Hey, Randy."

All three turned at the sound of the husky voice behind them, and Dani noticed how Randy immediately tensed. The voice belonged to a curvaceous blond woman dressed in a white summer dress.

"Oh, I see you two have met."

Randy's mum walked to them with a tray full of meat for the barberque.

"Not quite, Liz," the blond said.

"Where are your manners, Randy? Introduce them."

Dani could tell from the look in the older woman's eyes that she was not going to like what she would hear.

"Karen, this is Danielle," Randy started through gritted teeth. "Dani, Karen."

Elizabeth Orton looked Dani in the eye and said, "His girlfriend."


	17. Don't leave me

Danielle didn't know why it had hurt her so much. She had known all about Randy's whoring ways from the very beginning, in fact, that was the whole reason she had chosen him. She shouldn't care that there was the other woman, who his mum obviously adored. It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything. It was a shame about the other girl, who obviously was. In about nine months Karen's life would be turned upside down even more with the arrival of Randy's bastard baby. and she wouldn't wish that on any woman in love. God knew she'd been in the same situation. Jamie had bastards all over the globe.

Karen had given her a little smile after the introduction then proceeded to kiss Randy full on the lips. He hadn't pulled away. She had seen the look of glee on Randy's mother's face and turned away from the scene, thinking it was a good thing she had decided to leave Randy anyway. She had become more attached to him than she wanted. It was best to walk away before she fell in love with him, which she knew she would eventually. If only she didn't need him so much...

He'd taken her upstairs to the room he used when he stayed at his family home but not before she had heard him tell Karen that he'd be right back. That got her a bit angry. The man was hitting it 24/7, morning noon and night. Was he not satisfied? Or maybe he had decided that, after hearing the news about the baby, she was not worth it anymore. Had he had his fill of her and at the big hurdle they'd come to, decided to just walk away?

"Danielle..." he started.

"Yeah, I know," she cut in. "It's alright. Go down to you girlfriend. We knew what it was from the very beginning."

"I'm not..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Randy. You've helped me get over a few rough patches and I won't forget that. At the end of the day, our relationship was just about the sex. Nothing more. You have a beautiful girlfriend waiting for you downstairs who'll give you so much more than that."

She turned from him to lie on his bed and so missed the hurt that showed so deeply in his eyes.

"I'll let you rest," he said before walking out and gently closing the door behind him.

Dani closed her eyes and let a little sigh escape. She admitted to herself that half of her had wanted him to tell her she was talking bullshit, that the woman meant nothing to him whatsoever, and that he would be with her to hold her hand through this pregnancy. But he hadn't, and that just put everything in perspective for her.

She would allow herself a few days with him to say goodbye, then she would go back to Shawn's. There she would sort herself out, one demon at a time, with her family to hold her hand. It would not be the same, dealing with her problems without the security of knowing Randy was right there, but she would do it. She had dealt with a lot of things by herself when she'd been away, she could do it again now. She had to. It wasn't fair to keep throwing these things at Randy. After all, the man only signed up for sex, not to carry her problems on those massive shoulders of his.

Dani remembered how he had once whispered those three little words to her. She laughed to herself because he had just proven, even to himself, how useless those words were. Love? The man had never been in love, how could he possibly know? She, on the other hand, had loved Jamie with her whole being. Even though she had realised after about a year into their relationship that he had never loved her, not the way she loved him, she had devoted her life to him. That to her, was what love was, and she swore to herself she would never do it again. It hurt far too much.

What she had with Randy was different. It was intense and powerful but it didn't make her feel like she had with Jamie. It soothed her, healed her, made her feel special. The sex was a hundred percent better, obviously, since Jamie had never managed to make her feel even a tiny fraction of what she felt with Randy. But that was just sex, just a tiny piece of what was important in a relationship.

As she drifted off to sleep, she ignored the voices that told her that whether she liked it or not, what she had with Randy was everything she had prayed for with Jamie. The companionship, the laughter, the common interest, the sex...everything. There was no comparison at all. She had come to hate Jamie with her whole being, which she knew would never have happened if she had been in love with him to start off with.

* * *

Randy stormed down to his mother, walking past Karen without even a glance at her.

"What are you playing at?"

Elizabeth turned to face her son, immediately noticing the murderous glint in his eyes.

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Mum, what were you thinking? Why is Karen here?"

"I thought it would be nice for you to see your girlfriend after so long."

He had a girl in every state, but that didn't mean they were his girlfriends. They just satisfied his needs for the brief periods of time he was with them while on the road. Karen was a bit different from the rest because she only lived up the road with her parents, and he'd known her practically all his life. He knew that everyone thought something would come out of it when he was finally ready to settle down, Karen included, but before he'd met Dani, marriage had not been on his agenda at all. He'd enjoyed women far too much to even consider it a possibility.

Now all this shit had just taken him a giant step back from Dani. He'd hurt her, he knew that, but since he'd got with her, he hadn't had the time to end it with all the girls. He should have done it the moment he realised he was in love with her, but everyone else had just ceased to exist.

"Mum, I'm with Dani," he said, making up his might to sort everything out if he was to even have a chance with her. "I'm in love with her."

"Don't be ridiculous! You've only known her five seconds," his mother laughed. "Besides, Karen is far more suitable. She doesn't look like those women who stand at street corners..."

"Don't you ever, _ever_ say that again," he cut in, his anger showing. "Dani is an amazing woman, she gets me in ways Karen would never even begin to do. I may have only know her a short time, but one minute was all it took, mum. I'm in love with her, and you have just gone and ruined everything."

"If all it took was little ol' me to end it, then she can't have loved you, too," Elizabeth retorted, turning back from her son.

"I'm going to marry her mum."

"Marry her? Randy, you can't," Liz started as she turned back to her son.

"Yes, I can. I'm going to beg her forgiveness until she has me back, then you are going to apologise for meddling and you'll treat her like your own," he told his mother before turning his back on the shocked woman.

He loved his mother dearly but he was not going to let anyone, not even her, stand in his way.

His next stop was Karen, who had heard every word of Randy's angry outburst along with everyone else.

"I'm sorry, Karen," he said softly to her. She was a nice girl, but he'd never been right for her.

He stormed back into the house where he grabbed a beer and sat himself down in the den. He had to work out just how he was going to do all the things he'd told his mother he would.

Ethan came in then and sat opposite him.

"I've just taken Karen home," he said. "So you're really serious about Danielle, then?"

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't."

"I think you're a lucky man."

"I was," Randy said. "She's never going to take me seriously now, whatever I tell her."

"So keep trying until she does."

"It's not that simple. She's a bit...fragile, right now. She wouldn't trust anything anyone says."

"Well, you won't know that for sure until you try," his little brother told him.

He shook his head. That was why too risky right now. He would just apologise and let her know that nothing like that would ever happen again. He'd show her that there could be no other woman for him. Maybe in a couple of weeks, when they'd both got over the shock of the past couple of days, he'd tell her how he felt. But not now.

Putting his beer down, he made his way to his room.

* * *

She was asleep right in the middle of his bed, showing all her innocence on her beautiful unguarded face. He never got tired of looking at her, he got up early every morning just so he could do just that, and wonder how he had got lucky enough to be the one who woke up next to her very morning. Nothing had changed of how he felt when he was near her, in fact, it had only got stronger; his blood rushed to his head and his heart beat uncontrollably, and he'd broke his record of a hard on in a second weeks ago.

He felt like that now as he walked to sit next to her on the bed. He saw the tracks of her tears straight away and swore. She was crying because he'd hurt her, but he knew she would never admit that. Maybe Ethan was right, maybe he should tell her something of what he was feeling, maybe her heart would recognise that it felt the same and she wouldn't get so scared.

He would do that later. Right now, he knew of only one way that would make them both feel better.

Slowly, he undressed her, kissing every inch of her skin as he did so. How could she even think about walking away from this? The pure electricity that was between them, produced from only a single look, a single touch, couldn't be denied. Even in her sleep, her body yearned for him, her lips murmured his name. Her body knew it belonged to him, why could she not see it?

When she finally lay naked he couldn't help but kiss her stomach where he'd firmly planted his seed. She was having his baby. Her stomach was flat now, but he knew in a few weeks he would actually see the little bump, actually feel it moving beneath his hand. She had told the doctor she would not get rid of it, and it humbled him to know that she actually wanted to carry his child. He had his whole life to bring her round, but nothing was going to stop him from being her husband, being a father to their child.

When he looked up, her eyes were open, looking down at him. He could not help himself, he just had to tell her again.

"I'm in love with you, Dani," he whispered. "Please don't leave me."

He didn't wait for an answer because he knew there would be none. Instead, he carried on with his slow seduction, leaving no part of her untouched. Her little muffled moans fuelled his hunger, his need for her, but he knew he could not rush this. He was showing her just how much he loved her the only way he knew how, the only way her body understood.

When he finally entered her, he looked into her fevered eyes and repeated the words.

"I love you."

With every stroke, he told her, whispered words that had only been in his heart till then.

"I'd die if you ever left me, Dani. Please don't leave me..."

His every word brought more intensity to his gentle strokes, making her cling onto him like her life also depended on it.

"I've never felt like this before... say you love me, too..."

He knew it was too much to hope for an answer, and any answer he might get would probably be fuelled by the raging desires pounding through them.

She did not answer him, but her eyes told him everything he needed to know. The party going on right beneath his window was completely forgotten as both of the let out loud cries at their release. Both were trembling for a long time afterwards. Both were stunned at the intensity of what they had just experienced.


	18. The walls have eyes!

**This is a build up to what's coming next. Sadly, I can't allow Dani to be happy!**

She was in love with him! Shit, how in the world had that happened? Without her realising, she had opened her heart to him, allowed him to possess every inch of it. She had allowed it to consume her, colouring every decision and judgment she made. That evening, when he had told her he loved her again, her heart had wanted to scream that she loved him, too. She'd held his eyes throughout their lovemaking, and something deep inside her had recognised as words as truth. It had felt right, more so than anything she had ever felt for Jamie.

But something still held her back. She'd been so wrong about her feelings for Jamie that she couldn't trust her stupid heart anymore. What if he hurt her? She knew in her heart that it would hurt far more than anything Jamie had ever done. How could she risk that?

That had been almost a week ago. She had not told him the words she knew he wanted to hear, but still, he repeated them to her at every opportunity he got. His mother couldn't be pleased with that. She hadn't spoken to her at all, except out of necessity; in fact, she'd been polite to the point of rudeness. She hadn't warmed up to her the way Ethan and Bob had.

Danielle finished dressing for dinner and surveyed herself in the mirror. She'd been shopping with Randy and Ethan that day, and it was Ethan who'd found and bought the dress she was wearing. She couldn't wait to see the look in Randy's eyes when he saw her in it. And she couldn't wait for him to rip it off her at the end of the night.

She was excited because John was in town and Randy was taking them both out to some fancy restaurant. Even though Randy told her that his mother would eventually come around, she couldn't take another night sitting with her at the dinner table. At least tonight she could enjoy her food without those eyes constantly watching her every move.

* * *

"Is all this really necessary?" John asked his friend as he helped him with his tie.

"Very. She needs cheering up," Randy replied, putting the sling back on over the jacket of his suit. His arm didn't need to be swathed around his body anymore, but he still needed the sling. The doctor had told him he was healing up nicely.

"John is right. She just seems very high maintenance to me," Liz sniffed.

"And I'd say I maintain her pretty darn good!" Randy replied his mother with a wicked grin, earning chuckles from the other men in the room.

The laughter died down immediately when Liz threw a look at each of them in turn.

"I'm going to check on our dinner," Liz said, then started mumbling about how some of them thought they were too good for her cooking.

Randy shook his head. The woman had done nothing but nag him the whole week. He would have taken Dani to his house, just a half hour's drive away, if he hadn't needed Ethan and his dad to keep Dani entertained while he tried to find Jamie. The first thing he had done the morning after they'd arrived was get in touch with the man Shawn was using to track Jamie down. He'd faxed him the information he had, all of Jamie's letters, etc, and an hour later the man had called him back and told him a lot of it was information he could definitely use. He'd hit a dead end, and Randy had just provided him with so many leads.

"I don't know what she sees in you, though," Ethan started. "I'm better looking, well mannered, funnier. What do you have that I don't have?"

"A large, candy coated dick."

"Randy!" Bob scolded.

"What? It's true," Randy laughed, sitting down in one of the comfortable couches to wait for Dani.

"Tell me about it," John rolled his eyes. "I don't know how you guys get any sleep at night with these two under the same roof."

"Do you know I had the preacher down the other day, trying to get me back to church?" Bob started. "All it took was the awful noise coming all the way from Randy's room to make him shoot out of here. Never been more thankful in my life!"

The men laughed, but the laughter was short lived. A stunning image of beauty had just appeared at the top of the stairway. Randy immediately jumped to his feet and walked to the foot of the stairs where he was shortly joined by the other men.

She wore the most beautiful blue dress, simply cut and falling loosely around her to her thighs, yet every tiny move she made moulded it to her curves like a second skin. It was tight around her generous bust with a baby-doll waistline and tiny shoulder straps holding it up. Randy had no idea what the material was, but it seemed to just flow around her like a soft cloud. He could not take his eyes off her.

Bob looked at his son, unguarded look on his face as he looked at the woman he claimed to love. Bob had had his doubts at first, thinking that Randy would get tired of Dani as he did all the others, but this look said it all. He really was in love, and not just any love either. The type of love many only dreamed of. The type of love he felt for his wife of thirty years.

He made up his mind then to have a word with his wife. He wouldn't let her stand in their son's way.

* * *

As it happened, Robert did not have to say a thing. From the doorway to the kitchen, Elizabeth Orton had witnessed it all.

* * *

"Look at you two," John said when the last of their dinner had been cleared away. "You look so happy, it's disgusting!"

Danielle smiled at her friend, her eyes telling him that she was happy. She couldn't help but be happy whenever she was with Randy, even though she had so many things running through her mind.

"Your turn soon, John," Randy laughed.

John thought of Liz, Dani's friend, and smiled. He'd been seeing her for a couple of weeks now.

"Why don't we find a bar or something, then you two can tell me what you've been up to," John suggested.

"I'm not drinking," Dani said.

"Why? Did you swear off drink yet again? I thought you and Jack Daniels were lovers," John laughed, then he noticed the intimate look that passed between his friends.

"We're having a baby," Dani smiled.

For a minute, John didn't know what to make of it. How could Randy have been so careless. A child?

But he noticed that Dani's eyes had a special glow he had never seen before, as if something had changed deep inside her, and he realised she was actually very happy at the prospect of being a mum.

"Wow," John started. "I don't know what to say."

"How about, you're happy for us?" Randy suggested it, daring his friend to even mention that he thought they were not ready.

"That goes without saying," John said. "Honestly. I told you guys you were going to be alright, didn't I? What does Shawn think about it?"

"If I can help it, he'll be the very last to know," Randy mumbled. He knew Shawn would use more than words to express how he felt about Randy knocking his sister up.

"Keep it to yourself, though. I'm not ready to deal with everyone," Dani said as she got up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

When she was out of sight, John lay into his idiot friend.

"Are you crazy? A month ago she was begging me to drag you out of her bed and throw you outside for just telling her you love her, and you go ahead and do this?"

"I know, I should have been more careful..."

"You should have been careful, full stop."

"I lost my head, John. It's just been so crazy I haven't had the time to think. But she's happy, and that's all that matters. It's almost as if this news just closed a chapter in her life and she's starting to live again," Randy said.

"Are you sure she's happy about it?"

"Absolutely. The night before we found out... John, you should have been there."

Randy proceeded to tell his friend of the horrors of what he had discovered in that bedroom, bringing the anger that had been simmering inside him back to the surface.

"She never told me," John said. "How could she have kept all that to herself?

"She didn't want to tell you anything over the phone. She wanted to invite you down the very first day we were at dad's, but we knew you were very busy."

"I would have come."

"We know."

John sat back in his chair, trying to put the picture Randy had described out of his mind. If he ever met that bastard...

"So, how do we find him?"

"I'm on it," Randy said. "When I do find him, I'll make sure he suffers. Trust me."

"You won't do anything foolish, will you? You have a baby on the way that you have to think about."

They were so engrossed in their conversation, they didn't notice the tall, muscular man who walked past them to the door that led to the toilets. But he noticed them.

* * *

Dani felt something was wrong straight away. She was having the same eerie feeling she'd had in the supermarket with Randy back in San Diego.

"Hello?" she called out as she dried her hands.

She could feel something watching her, something evil. Her chest started to tighten as she felt the panic start to grip her.

"Anyone here?" she called again.

A quick look under the doors told her that there was noone in any of the toilets. But she could still feel something there. Was she going crazy? Was she destined to feel like Jamie was still with her for the rest of her life?

Quickly, she made her way out of the room and back into the bust dinning room. Even there she did not feel safe.

"What's wrong," Randy asked when he saw her ashen face.

"I feel a bit sick," she lied. "Lets just go home."

Both Randy and John's keen eyes scouted the room, knowing immediately that she was lying, but noone was paying any attention to them. Neither of them knew what Jamie looked like, so Randy dropped some notes to cover the bill and picked up Dani's purse.

The first thing he would do in the morning was ask the private detective for a picture of Jamie. If the bastard was here, he'd find him.


	19. The end? Again?

**Sorry for the very long delay. Am on holiday. Don't give up on me though, coz I've got a few ideas to shake things up. **

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get a drink," Danielle answered as Randy helped her back into the lounger she had been sitting on all afternoon, right next to the pool.

"You know what the doctor said, you need to take it easy."

"I'm pregnant, not crippled," she mumbled.

"Just relax, I'll take care of you. I don't want us to take any chances."

"Maybe you should think of that next time you shake me up so much when you sleep with me."

Randy paused what he was doing and looked at her, panic stricken.

"I never thought of that. Do you think that hurts the baby?"

"Oh, God!" Danielle said with an irritated sigh. "Just go. Get my drink. Take as long as you want."

John chuckled from his lounger as he watched Randy walk to the house.

"It's not funny at all," Dani snapped. "Ever since we found out about the baby I'm not allowed to do anything for myself. It was cute in the beginning but now it's starting to piss me off. And its only been two weeks!"

"He just worries about you. We all do," John said, defending his friend. "Are you sure you're not pissed off coz he wouldn't let you go to the monster truck rally with Ethan?"

"Thanks for bringing that up again!" she fumed. "At this rate, I'll die of boredom before the baby even comes!"

"You're not bored, you little liar! You only need to look at Randy and your eyes light up. It will probably take you a decade of Sunday's to get tired of him!" John laughed.

Dani only let out an unladylike grunt because she knew it was true.

"How have you been, though? Honestly," John asked his friend.

"Surprisingly well," she answered. "Something happened that brought a lot of shit back and I thought I wasn't going to recover from it this time round. Having Randy there made it a bit easier for me."

"He told me about it. I hope you don't mind. He needed someone to talk to," John said.

"I don't mind. I think it got to him more than it got to me and he felt couldn't talk to me about it. I'm glad he had you."

"You've got me as well, you know."

"I know. I think I'm going to be alright, though," she smiled. "I don't know, finding out I was pregnant.. knowing I'm going to have someone looking to me for everything...It scares me, but I've realised I need to get past this shit if I'm going to raise even a half-way decent kid."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm not going to hide from it anymore. I think that was my mistake from the beginning, running away. I should have stayed to deal with my problems. It would have hurt me like hell, but I should have done it," she said sadly.

If she had, she wouldn't have been sitting there all afternoon wondering if Randy was going to leave her if she told him just how messed up she was. They were leaving for San Diego in a few days for her appointment at the hospital and Randy had insisted on sitting in on everything. The subject of her miscarriages was going to come up and she felt she needed to tell him herself before then.

"When I came back, I thought I was alright," she continued, "but all I'd managed to do was push everything that far back in my head it dulled my pain a little. Coming back just brought everything to the surface again. I'm really messed up, John, and sooner or later Randy is going to see it and probably walk away."

"He's in love with you. He ain't going nowhere."

"He thinks he's in love with me," she said sadly.

"He is."

Dani smiled at her friend. Like Randy he'd never been in love before, never had his heart broken. What did he know?

"I thought I was in love with James. It took me seven years to realise I never loved him at all."

"But Randy isn't Jamie. You can't judge him by what that scum-bag did. If you are going to have any chance at all getting over what happened you need to realise that and give him a proper chance. Life has no guarantees at all, Dani. He might hurt you, he might not, nobody knows. But you can't let your chance of happiness slip you by coz you're constantly worrying about 'what ifs' ." John lectured. "Besides, you know if he steps out of line he'll have me to deal with!"

Randy walked out at that moment, her drink in one hand. He was wearing swimming trunks and Dani had spent the whole afternoon watching the water from the pool roll off his gorgeous body, drop by drop. John was probably right. This man claimed to love her, she should just let her heart trust him and enjoy it.

She made up her mind as he set her drink on the table next to her. She was going to sit him down and tell him the whole story. If it was too much for him, then he could walk away before it got too late.

He dropped a kiss on her lips and smiled down at her.

"Need anything else?"

She made room for him on her lounger.

"Just you," she smiled.

When he was lying down comfortably with her in his arms, Dani looked over at her friend. However Randy chose to deal with the truth, she knew she would always have him.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen when Dani walked in at four in the morning. She' d started to quietly back out when she heard the quiet sniffles. The woman was crying. Dani didn't have a clue what to do, they did not exactly like each other. The two weeks she had spent in Elizabeth's house had been nerve wrecking at best with the constant put downs, the snide remarks and the cold looks she'd had in the beginning. She'd been very polite, though, the past few days but that didn't sway Dani's opinion of her.

With a little sigh, she picked up a box of tissues that were on the counter next to her the walked over to the older woman and put them down in front of her. Startled, Liz looked up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Dani started as Liz quickly wiped her tears.

"You should be in bed," Liz said, turning her face away so Dani couldn't see her tears.

"I came down for a glass of water. What's wrong, Mrs. Orton?"

"Don't worry yourself, Danielle. It's nothing, really," Liz said, getting up to get her a glass of water.

"It's got to be something, to make you cry. Let me make us a hot drink; if you feel like talking after that, I'm a good listener."

"Randy wouldn't like it if I kept you up. I've noticed he worries about you a lot."

"Nonsense! He'll be glad I took time to talk to you," Dani said as she put a little pot on the stove. "Sit down, I'll handle this. I hope you don't mind hot chocolate."

When it was ready, Dani took their mugs over to the kitchen table and sat down facing the other woman.

"I'm the wrong person to tell you that you need to talk about whatever is bothering you instead of bottling it all up," Dani started. "I'm no good at that myself."

"It's nothing, Danielle.," Elizabeth said, taking a sip of her drink and avoiding the younger woman's eyes.

Dani knew instantly that it was about Randy.

"He says he's in love with me," Dani started, a little smile on her lips. "He's a good man. You should be proud of yourself."

"He does love you, but do you love him?"

"I..." Dani started, her words trailing off. How could she even begin to explain to this woman that those words were the hardest for her to say?

"See! I knew it. I've been watching the two of you lately, and I've seen the look in your eyes when you think noone is watching. You love that you've reduced my son to a blubbering idiot, don't you? You love that all he wants, all he has eyes for is you."

"Mrs. Orton..."

"I know your type, Danielle, using your body shamelessly to control men. I don't know what your game is; maybe you think he'll marry you and you can have access to his money. The way that fool is going, he probably will marry you," Elizabeth hissed. "But I will not sit idly by and let you break my boy's heart. Whatever Bob, Ethan or Randy say, I can see right through you. You're nothing but a gold-digging whore! You don't love him at all."

"Elizabeth..." she tried again.

"No, you listen to me. When the sun rises, I want you to pack your bags and go. Randy will be heartbroken, but it will be nothing compared to how he'll suffer if he carries on with this relationship. You'll leave and never speak to my son again. If you don't, Randy will be dead to me."

"How can you say that? You know he worships you!"

"I know. And I can't make him choose, but I can choose for him. If you don't leave him, I swear I'll cut him off. Do you want to be the one responsible for him losing his family? I know you couldn't care less, you are only worried about his money, but I swear, if you don't leave him, I will personally see to it that you don't see one red cent."

Dani looked at the other woman, at the pure hatred in her eyes. What had she done to deserve it?

"Tell you what. How does 30 000 sound? You can take a nice long cruise somewhere and hopefully find yourself some other fool to snare. I'll write a check and leave it on the table in the dinning room."

Dani got up. She'd heard enough. Was it worth fighting this battle on top of all the ones she was already fighting? She loved Randy, but she couldn't promise him forever. Maybe she should walk away now, before she really hurt him. Lord knew, she'd already done the horrible mother in law thing with Jamie's mum, who'd believed his son was an angel and she did not deserve him. She had caused lots of unhappy situations, and Dani was not sure she wanted to go through something like that again.

At the door, she turned back to look at the little woman at the table. She knew a few words of explanation would have gone a long way, but she was through explaining her actions to anyone. She would never again apologise for living her life. Half of her wanted to wake Randy up and tell him they were leaving; she knew without a doubt he would come with her, but the other half was screaming at her to leave things as they were. What could she offer Randy, except her messed up past? She had nothing left to give.

So she made up her mind. She needed to think. She knew she would be running away, doing exactly what she'd told John she would not do anymore, but she needed to remove herself from this situation so she could think clearly. That afternoon she had decided she was going to tell Randy everything. He would probably have left her, anyway, so it was probably for the best that she walk away first. To tell the truth, part of her was relieved that she would not have to watch Randy turn his back on her. Her heart was too fragile to withstand all that pain, and she would have the baby to worry about on top of it.

Yes, it was for the best that she left.


	20. The ghost of years past!

**Still on holiday. Enjoy!**

The first thing Randy did when he got up that morning was check his dad's office for any fax messages from the detective, as he had done since that night at the restaurant. Dani hadn't been in bed when he got up, but she usually never was. No matter how much he told her to just rest, she was up with the birds every morning. He knew if his mum didn't rule the kitchen, Dani would have had breakfast ready for all of them when they got up, then gone on to do lunch and supper. He really didn't know where all her energy came from; after their nights together, he was always exhausted.

That morning, the fax he had been waiting for was there. A picture of James Fuller. He could see why the younger Dani had fallen in love with him, even he could see that the man was handsome. Well, if you liked pretty boys. He looked a bit shorter than Randy but their builds were roughly the same. It occurred to him then that Dani might have picked him that first night because of these similarities. It made sense now, how she had fought to keep control of him, how that night she had used him shamelessly. It had not been him she had been hurting, it had been Fuller.

Randy didn't know how to feel about that. Ethan chose that moment to walk I, saving him from any further disturbing thoughts.

"Hey, breakfast is ready," Ethan said. "Mum's gone the whole hog, we must be celebrating something."

"I won't be long."

"Hey, what you doing with that cable guy's picture? You having him checked out for something?"

Randy's head snapped up to look at his brother.

"What do you mean, cable guy?"

"Yeah, he came a few days ago to fix the cable," Ethan answered. "What's going on?"

"Shit!" Randy swore, springing up to his feet.

The bastard was here, watching them. He had to get Dani away from here. Once she was safe, he would chase the fucker down and kill him.

"Where's Dani?" he asked, making his way to the family room, where he usually found her every morning.

"I don't know. I thought she was still in bed."

Panicking, Randy swore again. Had that prick got her? If he'd found his way into the house while everyone else had been asleep... Noone would have heard her scream down here by herself.

"Dani?" he called out, knowing even as he did that he would get no answer. "Mum, have you seen Dani?"

He was in the kitchen now, Ethan hot on his heals.

"I assumed she was still in bed," Elizabeth smiled.

"What's going on, Randy?" Ethan asked again, following his brother to the dinning room.

Randy stopped in his tracks when he saw the envelope pooped against a vase on the side board. Was it a ransom note? What did this guy think he was playing at? Dani was his now, and he was not about to let her get hurt again.

He picked it up and ripped it open, frowning when he realised it was a check. A check for thirty thousand dollars in Dani's name from his mother. What the hell was going on?

Elizabeth walked in them, a smile still on her face, telling them that breakfast was getting cold. Suddenly, it all made sense. The realisation knocked the wind out of him and weakened his knees, making him sit down heavily in one of the dinning room chairs. Ethan grabbed the check from him, and when he read it, looked at his mum. She had gone pale, her eyes fixed on the envelope.

"Mum? What's going on?" Ethan asked. "Why did you write this for Dani?"

There was no answer.

"Mum, where is she?" Ethan asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of stomach.

Randy got up then, his eyes burning through his mother. Ethan had never seen him so angry, especially towards this woman he adored so much. As he walked towards her, his anger radiating from him, Ethan thought for a second that he needed to actually physically restrain him.

"What did you say to her, mother?" Randy asked, looking down at his mother. "What did you say to her to make her leave me in the middle of the night with no explanation?"

"It was for your own good, Randy. If she really loved you, she wouldn't have gone anywhere."

"Mother! You have no idea what that girl has been through, what she's still going through. You don't know a single thing about her. She was here two weeks, and not once did you make an effort to get to know her..."

"I know all I need to know! All that hogwash about her boyfriend, yes, I know about that. Robert filled me in on it when it happened, years ago. She can't still be playing that card..."

"Playing? Mother, are you serious?"

"She was never right for you. You'll thank me for this one day, maybe when you open your eyes and see how Karen is right for you," Elizabeth said. "Now, breakfast is getting cold, I made all your favourites."

Gritting his teeth, Randy looked at the woman who had held his highest regard all his life.

"I'm going to find her. You better pray that she's safe," he started. "When I do find her, I don't want you anywhere near me or Dani. Do you understand that... _mother_?"

"Randy..."

"Goodbye, mother."

* * *

Shawn got off the phone with the private detective and let out a tired sigh as he looked at the tired, young man in front of him.

"She did catch a flight to San Diego, but her trail went cold at the airport," Shawn confirmed. "He's going to check the motels and hotels, but he said we should not pin our hopes on that because she'll probably be using a different name."

"What about Fuller? If he's been watching the house he knows she's left. Ask him to check if he flew here as well."

"He's already on that. He found some of the names he's been using since he got out, and some of the places he's been staying thanks to the information you faxed him."

Randy got up to pace the room. If that bastard knew where she was, knew she was by herself, he didn't even want to imagine what he would do to her. He was a sick man.

"Where could she be, Shawn? Does she have some special place, somewhere she used to love before she got with Fuller? I need to do something. I can't just wait."

"I don't think she'll go to places that we are likely to look," Shawn said.

"Please, Shawn. Help me out."

"Randy, I'm as worried as you are. I'll write a few places down and we won't rest till we find her. I promise."

* * *

Dani had flown back to San Diego, but she had not gone to her house or Shawn's. Those would be the first places Randy would look. Instead, she'd booked into a hotel until she could work out what to do next.

Walking away from Randy that morning had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. She really hadn't expected it to be that hard. The pain in her heart seemed to be actually physical, eating her up from the inside. She had never felt anything like that before, not even with Jamie.

Her phone had been going off all day but she hadn't taken any of the calls. It was mostly Randy, but Shawn had tried to get in touch as well. She guessed Randy had told him what had happened. Even John had been trying. She would get in touch with Shawn, maybe the next day, just to let him know she was safe, that she hadn't done another runner. But not right now. She was hurting too much right now.

What was she to do now? She realised that she could not even contemplate a future without Randy, without sense of security his presence gave her. She had come alive under his touch, blossomed again, and now, without him, she felt she was already wilting. Maybe she should have stayed to fight for him, but she'd had enough fighting to last her the rest of her life. It would have done no good anyway. In her experience, if something was just so hard in the beginning, it usually only got harder. She had hung on to Jamie even in the worst of times, and it had only brought more hurt. Who was to say Randy wouldn't turn out the same way? So she'd had a narrow escape. From now on it would be just her and her baby.

For her baby's sake, she would get past this. God knew she didn't want another miscarriage on her head. She would get past this and give birth to a normal, full term baby, whom she would shower all her love and attention on. It would mark the beginning of another chapter in her life, hopefully a much happier chapter. She didn't need Randy, she didn't need anyone. She'd do just fine by herself.

There was a knock at her door and she got up with a sigh. She'd ordered room service ages ago, having eaten nothing all day. She would have gone to sleep on an empty stomach, but she had her child to think of.

"Coming."

Grabbing her purse, she went to the door and opened it. The smile died on her lips when she realised who stood on the other end of her door.

"Hi, darling. Did you miss me?"


	21. Goodbye

Danielle had never really thought about how she would feel if she ever lay her eyes on James Fuller again, but she never expected to feel this... numbness. The man who had hurt her so much stood in front of her, unkempt and his eyes bloodshot and all she saw was the pathetic coward that he was. She had expected the panic to grip her, then the fear to set in, but instead, there was nothing. She didn't even know how to react when he gave her a dirty little smile. She should have been angry that he could he stand there with that smile on his face after all the pain and humiliation he had put her through.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?"

He didn't wait for an answer, instead roughly pushed his way in. It occurred to Dani that she was not afraid of him anymore. Whatever she had felt for him, all the fear and hatred, had been completely replaced by the pain she felt at leaving Randy. It almost made her laugh, how easily Randy had done the job she had taken two years trying to do on her own.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? You get me arrested, then disappear on me for years and have the audacity to ask that?" Jamie sneered, making himself comfortable on the only couch in the little hotel room. "Do you know how hard it's been to track you down? Then I find you shacked up with that little shit."

"Well, that 'little shit' is going to be here any minute, so just piss off, Jamie."

The old Dani would never have had the guts to talk back. This Dani just didn't care. What more could this man do to her? She was already hurting in the worst possible way.

He laughed at that.

"I'd forgotten what a lying whore you are," he said, taking a bottle of beer out of the dirty plastic bag he'd brought with him. "There's noone coming here. In fact, you've got them running around looking for you."

"You've been spying on me?"

So all those times she had felt like someone was watching... it had been him?

"Just looking out for you, sweet cheeks, protecting my investment."

She was still standing with the door open. She wasn't stupid. She knew he could hurt her physically and make her lose the one thing she had left to live for so she was not about to give him that chance. Maybe in a few weeks, after she got used to being without Randy, she would look back on this day and tremble at thought of the danger she had put herself in. Maybe even seeing Jamie would reopen old wounds, deeper than what she had reopened when she walked into what had been their master bedroom. But not right now.

"I'd like you to leave, now."

The evil man only laughed. It was an ugly laugh followed by a nasty cough. Obviously, he had been too indulgent over the years with his drink and all the other questionable substances he took.

"Sit down, babes. We've got a lot of catching up to do," he said. "Tell me everything, tell me about all the men you've been whoring with."

He was already opening another beer. In the past, it had never ended well for her after he'd had so much to drink.

"My mum sends her love," he continued. "Said she can't wait to see you again. You should make more effort this time, Dani."

The cheek of the man! His mother was as evil as he was. Obviously, the apple didn't fall far from the tree. It made her stronger in her decision to rid of Jamie and all the damage he had done before the baby was born so she could do a better job than Jamie's mother had done, raising him by herself.

"You don't own me, Jamie. I suggest you leave before I call the cops."

He laughed again, and this time the sound grated her nerves. If he didn't go, she was going to have to.

"And say what? I haven't laid a finger on you. Last time I checked, it wasn't against the law for a husband to sit and talk to his wife."

* * *

"Lets try her phone again," Shawn said when they'd come out of another hotel with no luck. "She knows I worry about her, she should have called by now."

There was no answer again. It was almost two in the morning and they were running out of places to look.

"Something is wrong," Randy said. "I can feel it. I think that bastard has her."

"Don't talk like that, Randy. Lets keep looking."

He had the detective, Ron Tucker, working all night on it with instructions to ring them when anything at all turned up. So far, they hadn't had a single call.

"I'm going to ring H to help. Maybe you should call John. We need all the help we can get."

"John will be here in the morning, I've already talked to him," Randy confirmed, opening the passenger door of Shawn's car.

If he had not stopped to look around one last time, he would not have seen her coming from the very hotel they had just checked. He was by her side like a shot.

"Oh, God! You had me so worried," he said, holding her in a tight embrace. "I thought that prick found you. I've been imagining all sorts of things."

Shawn joined them then and took her into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded at her brother and let him take her one bag. Shawn knew her well enough to know she wasn't, and that she was not about to open up to him.

"Lets go home. You'll feel better after you've had a bit of sleep."

"I'm not coming to your house, Shawn."

"What? Why?" Randy asked, his relief at finding her quickly replaced by an indescribable pain at the empty expression he finally noticed on her face.

"I'm going to find another hotel."

This was directed at Shawn. Randy realised she had not looked at him at all. His heart sank a bit more.

"Why?" Randy asked again.

"I need to be by myself for a while. I'll let you know where I am, Shawn, I'm not about to run away again."

Shawn looked at his sister and nodded. He'd never seen her like this before, devoid of any emotion. When she was ready to talk, she would tell him, but right now, he needed to give her her space.

"Jamie is about. I'll take you wherever you want to go, but you have to promise me you keep in constant contact," he said.

He would have people watching her every hour of the day, making sure Jamie didn't get anywhere near her. Hopefully, she would be ready to come home soon. He wasn't going to get anywhere by forcing her to go home with him.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Randy asked, pushing him out of the way so he stood facing Dani. "I can't let you be by yourself. Jamie has been watching our house, he probably knows where you are."

Dani looked up at him for the first time.

"Go back to St. Louis, Randy," she said. "I'll be alright."

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"You've got no choice Randy. Me and you are done."

"Wh... what do you mean?"

She looked away from him.

"I mean just that. It was fun while it lasted, but it's over now."

"You can't mean that, not after..."

"I do mean it. You helped me a lot, and I'll never forget that, but it's not fair for me to be with you. I'm not in love with you, Randy."


	22. Another one bites the dust

_**Still on holiday, but will be back home soon. Dani and Randy are going to meet again soon and all the intensity will be back. This time there's loads of anger as well on Randy's part, so he's going to be the one in control, like she was in the beginning. Please review and let me know what you think about that. And obviously, as this is 3 months later, I'm only hoping somehow Randy will have Edge's belt. Enjoy. **_

_3 months later_.

"And the winner of this match, and still the World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton," Lillian Garcia announced.

Amidst the boos and 'you suck' chants from the fans, the angry young man stood over the prone body of his latest victim, one of the many he had destroyed in the two months he had been back. He'd had the full force of Randy's foot and boot on his head. Another one bites the dust...

The ref came to lift his hand, but he yanked it away and roughly grabbed his belt from him before sliding out of the squared circle. On his way down the isle he angrily knocked one of the medics, who had come to help his latest victim, down. He didn't even turn back to see if he was alright. He didn't care.

John watched all this from the monitor in the locker rooms with a few of the other guys. Randy had become so angry and unmanageable since he came back, two whole months earlier than anybody had anticipated and John guessed he hadn't been completely healed either. Everyone knew what his problem was. The man had a broken heart and everyone else was suffering for it. Winning the belt when he had returned had not done anything at all for his temper, he had hurt every single one of his opponents so badly that Vince had given him a few warnings. He would most certainly get a warning for what he had done in the ring that night.

He made up his mind. He was going to tell him where Dani was. She had begged him not to reveal her whereabouts to anyone, not even Shawn, when she had rang him in the middle of the night just after she had left Randy, crying her lungs out. He'd gone to her straight away, comforting her because he could see her heart breaking. Why had she told Randy she was not in love with him, when she obviously was? And how had Randy believed that blatant lie?

So for the past three months he had gone to see her as often as his schedule allowed, but he worried that it wasn't enough. He was worried about her, worried that she seemed to be wasting away in front of his eyes. That couldn't be good for the baby. Shawn still didn't know she was pregnant, he and the rest of the family only spoke to her over the phone. If she told them, he knew they would be with her like a shot, taking care of her, and Shawn would probably knock some sense into Randy and get him to take care of her, too.

Also, there was not telling how Randy would react once he found out where she was. The way he was going, John worried there was a very real chance he would not even care. He had loved her madly and had got himself hurt badly. John didn't think he wanted to go through that again anytime soon. But if only these two could talk, really talk...

At that moment, Randy walked in. He didn't acknowledge anyone in the room, going straight to grab his bag so he could head for the shower. John knew his routine. Straight after his match he would shower and change then head down to the closest bar and drink through the night before finding a woman to bury himself in before he passed out. His friend was wearing himself down.

There was a tentative knock on the door and John went to answer it. Everyone knocked like that lately, whenever Randy was in the room, fearing they might set him off. Any tiny little thing was normally enough to make Randy lose his temper.

A young man was standing on the other side with a message for Randy. John knew what it was before Randy opened it. He was being summoned.

* * *

"I'm constantly having to change my match-ups because of you," Vince was shouting. "What the hell do you think you are doing out there? Do you think that all these other wrestlers don't have problems?"

Randy sat opposite the chairman at his large desk, not saying a single word.

"Do you know how much money you are costing me when you pull stuff like that? When you go out there and do your own thing and in the process make everyone else look like idiots? This isn't a game Randy. You're a grown man, I refuse to hold your hand while you go through your personal problems. Leave all that shit at your house where it belongs."

Randy still had not said a word.

"You need to get your act together, Randy. You've run out of chances. The next time you hurt another one of my employees, from wrestlers to the light techs, you're out. I don't care if you are the great Randy Orton, there will be another great wrestler to take your place the second you leave. Do you understand that?"

His cold eyes had not left the chairman's face at all.

"Yes. Can I leave, now?"

"Just one more thing," Vince said. "Your schedule has been cleared for the next couple of weeks. Sort yourself out. I don't want any of this when you come back, alright? I mean it when I say I'll release you from the WWE if you mess up again."

* * *

John was waiting by Randy's car when he walked out of the arena.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," Randy grunted. "He's just being a dick again."

"What did he say?"

"Don't know, didn't really listen to him. I think I got the next two weeks off, though."

"You've been suspended?"

"Don't know. He said next time I mess up I'm gone," Randy answered as he unlocked his car. "Are you coming out with me tonight? I suddenly have all this time on my hands to mess around. I wonder if that redhead will be at that club tonight."

"Listen to yourself, man. Your career, the one you love so much and risked so much for, is on the line and all you can think of is getting drunk and laid."

"Don't lecture me, John. Are you coming or not?"

"I might as well. I've got something to tell you anyway."

"If you are going to bore me all night with your 'words of wisdom' then don't bother," Randy muttered. "Save it for someone who gives a shit."

"Like Dani?"

Randy's eyes snapped up to meet his friend's.

"Don't tell me anything about that bitch! I hope Jamie has found her and she's miserable coz she sure as hell didn't want to be happy."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I really do. I did everything to try and keep her happy, I shouldn't have bothered. She and James deserve each other!"

With this, he got in his car.

"I'll see you around, John," he said.

"She's carrying your child. I'm sure the last thing you want is for Jamie to hurt her again," John said. "You don't fool me, Randy. Don't you even want to know how she is?"

"For what reason?" he shouted. "I was in love with that girl and she fucked me over. When the baby is born, let me know, I'll be there for him or her, but I don't ever want to see that woman ever again. I mean that."

With this he started his sports car and didn't bother strapping himself in.

"She's here, waiting for me in my hotel room."

Randy looked up at his friend, looking for an explanation.

"I didn't want her to be alone," John said. "We're flying out tomorrow to her house, but I can only be with her a couple of days before I hit the road again."

Randy put his car in gear.

"Make sure you're gone by morning, then. I don't want to see her," he said before speeding off.

* * *

Danielle was falling asleep in the comfortable chair in John's hotel room after watching Monday Night Raw as she did every week with her tub of ice cream close by and her glass of lemon juice. It was all she could drink these days, everything else just came back up. She couldn't keep much food down either. This pregnancy was a lot harder than the previous, short-lived ones. True, she had carried the last one to eight months before Jamie had made her lose it, but she had breezed through it. Besides being tired a lot towards the end, she had been full of energy. With this one, it was all she could do to get out of bed every morning.

She knew that was also due to the deep-set depression she was going through. Nothing had been the same since she left Randy. Instead of getting over him with time, she had just sank deeper and deeper in the agony of losing him. It didn't help that she sat there every Monday just to watch the object of her desires in the ring. She needed to look at him, to make sure he was alright. She had worried about him when he had gone back to work, two whole months sooner than what the doctor had told him would be suitable. He should not have been cleared to fight at all.

With a sigh, she found the remote and changed the channel. She didn't know why she punished herself like this, watching him when she wanted him so much. It wasn't as if anything was going to come out of their relationship. How did you begin to tell someone you were in love with that you were married and so couldn't be with them the way they wanted you to be? She had not planned on letting things go this far in the first place, and as far as she could see, unless Jamie just dropped down dead, there was no way out of it.

The day she'd married Jamie had been one of the worst in her life. All she remembered was the fear and the panic, and all his family around him while she had noone. She'd been too ashamed to tell Shawn and the rest of the family, and afraid that if they came to her wedding and took one look at her, they would interrupt, and it would have meant more pain for her when she got home. So noone knew she had married him. If she could help it, noone ever would. The last thing she wanted was the hassle of finding Jamie again to start divorce proceedings, especially since she knew he would never divorce her. He had promised he would kill her first before that ever happened.

That night at the hotel, Jamie had told her he had found out about her inheritance, and so had promised to leave her alone if she gave him some of it. He had promised her freedom in everything but his name, knowing that if she was free to marry someone else, he would not see any more of her money. All she had to do was deposit some money in his account now and then. It was only money, she didn't care. What she cared about was the fact that as soon as that option was removed, she suddenly realised how much she wanted to marry Randy. But she could never have him.

She knew he was staying at this hotel and it was all she could do not to hunt him down and beg his forgiveness. It would achieve nothing, only bring them more pain in the long run. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

John walked in at that moment, looking very tired. The first thing she wanted to ask was if Randy had come back with him, but she bit her tongue.

"Hey, baby," he said with a kiss on her cheek. "You should be in bed already. You know what the doctor said about resting as much as possible."

"I'm going," she smiled. "Just wanted to make sure you got back safely."

Dani stood up and stretched, her top lifting over her little bulge. She was five months gone now, and John had been with her every step of the way, going to her ante natal classes with her, her doctor's appointment and the like, all the things Randy should have been doing. If she had let him.

"I'll see you in the morning, then," she smiled. "Make sure you don't stay up too late."

"Yes, mummy!" he laughed.


	23. No Air

**Everyone's just gone so quiet, I don't know if you are still enjoying this. Maybe the next few chapters will get you going again. Randy's turned into a proper little !! around her but she still can't help herself... Let me know please, it's hard to write when you think people don't like where the story is going. Please leave a review, even if you don't like it. I'll be back home tomorrow, so I'll concentrate on it more. Enjoy.**

Dani sat back in the chair John had deposited her in while he made her a drink and listened to the song that was playing on the radio. She knew it back to front, as she had been feeling the same way since she had left Randy.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe _

Leaving him had been the last thing she had wanted to do. Looking back now, she wished she had stayed to fight for him when his mother had made those threats. But then Jamie had turned up and reminded her why she could never be with another man.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air _

This was how she felt every single waking moment, like she could not breath without him, and it was only getting worse. The tears came, as they did everytime she heard this song. How was she ever going to get past this? In the three months she had been without him, not once had she thought of all the things that had drove her to him in the first place, all the demons she had tried to fight by herself. Losing Randy was suddenly the worst demon she'd ever had to face.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to flow to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe _

The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air_

_No more_

_No air_

_Baby_

_There's no air, no air_

Hey,

_Oooooooooooooh _

John stood by the doorway and watched her. She always cried when she thought he wasn't watching and blamed it on her hormones, but he knew better. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he walked back to the kitchen to make the one call he knew would change her whole life. Hopefully for the better.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_(Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe)_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air _

He came back to sit right next to her, placing her lemon juice on the table next to her before putting his arm around her.

"It's the hormones," she laughed, wiping the tears away.

"I know," he smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

There was no way he was leaving her alone now, not when she was in that state.

* * *

"I'll only be a phone call away," John said as he put the last of his things in his bag. "I really wish you'd call Toni to come down, though. She's down at the house in San Antonio now, but she'd be in LA on the next flight."

"I know. I just don't want any fuss and all the questions they are all going to ask. And I know Shawn will have a gun pointed at Randy's head all the way to a church," she said. "Don't worry about me, John. I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"You can't tell me not to worry. I'm the only one who knows where you are, and Shawn is still trying to find Jamie. For all I know, he could be watching you right now, like he did at Randy's, just waiting for you to be alone. He could have followed you from San Diego."

"He won't find me," she assured him. "And even if he did, I don't think anyone can get past those beasts you bought to guard me, not to mention the security guy you've got at the front! Honestly, John, I still think that's a bit over the top."

"Well, I'm not taking any chances," he said, giving her a kiss as he carried his bag out of the bedroom.

The house she had bought this time was bigger. John had persuaded her she would need a lot of room inside and out when the baby started running around. He had helped her pick out this five bedroomed house with its large, well tended gardens and a pool and more than enough room for her 'toys' in the garage. He had also hired people to decorate it just the way she wanted. He knew she had hoped to do it herself, but after he had heard the doctor forbid her doing any sort of manual work, he had forced her to wait at his house until it was done. He'd had the interior decorators meet with her there with all their sample and the like, and she'd been able to see the progress on-line.

"Promise me you'll call me if you need anything."

"Hey, I said don't worry. You just concentrate on that beef you're having with Batista at work. Wouldn't want him knocking you out or anything while the thought of baby names and sonograms distract you."

"I'm being serious, Dani."

"Of course, I'll ring you," she sighed, rolling her eyes as she followed him into the lounge to wait for his taxi.

"The gardener will feed the dogs, so don't worry about them. I was thinking you should invest in an electric fence, just to be extra sure Jamie can't get in."

"Well, I was thinking... NO!" Dani said, rolling her eyes again. "You're starting to sound like Shawn!"

"At least think about it. There's less than four months till the baby is born. If you haven't told anyone yet, I don't want to have to worry about the baby as well. If Jamie could hurt you like that, there's no telling what he'd do to a baby."

The doorbell rang, and with a relieved sigh, Dani quickly left the room to get it. It was probably the taxi.

The baby kicked as she neared the door.

"Oh, you're glad he's going, too, aren't you?" she laughed.

The laughter died on her lips as her eyes met the cold, blue ones on the other side. For a second, she wanted to throw herself into his arms and tell him how much she had missed him, but then she remembered why he could never been anything other than the father of her child. Jamie had been very specific about that.

"Hello, Danielle," Randy smirked as he invited himself in, a big bag in tow.

"What.. what are you doing here?" she stammered.

"What does it look like? I'm moving in."


	24. Say My Name

**Thank you for the reviews, Orton Addict. And also Amy229, Romina88, littleone999 and PiNk SugaR Lips. I'm glad you like my story. I must say though, I think Dani has better !! with Randy when he's a heel! Enjoy. And don't forget to leave a review.**

"What's the matter, Danielle?" Randy smirked. "Surely you didn't think you'd keep me away when you're having _my_ baby, did you?"

He came towards her as he said this, deliberately standing a hair's breath away, so close she could feel the heat that came from his body. Her body reacted as it always did, the intensity of it all the more profound because she knew she could not have him. As he pried her fingers from the door knob she was still holding on to, his touch sent a jolt of electricity down her body. She could not help the gasp that escaped from her lips. Randy looked down at her as he closed the door she had held open, a little smug smile on his lips because he knew what he was doing to her.

"Speechless, Dani? That's a first," he laughed.

"What... Why are you moving in?" she stammered. "I wasn't going to keep you away from your baby."

"Well, I'm here to make sure. I can't trust anything you say, can I?" he said.

He was still standing too close to her, making any coherent thoughts impossible.

"Besides, I have to make sure your fucked up shit doesn't harm my baby in any way," he continued, making her gasp at the hurtful comment.

John came down the entrance hall at that moment with his traveling bag, pausing in his tracks when he saw Randy. Dani immediately escaped to her friend's side, earning an amused chuckle from Randy.

"John," he greeted curtly.

"Randy," John answered in the same curt tone.

"Been making yourself at home? Getting shit ready for _my_ baby?"

"Someone had to do it," he replied.

Randy let out another amused chuckle, just as the doorbell rang again. This time, it was the taxi.

"What are you doing?" Dani asked, panicking when she saw John grab his bag. "You can't go now."

John put an arm around his friend, knowing he would not be seeing her for a bit longer than he had said. Randy would take care of her. He was being a prick, but he wouldn't hurt her.

"You'll be alright, baby. Randy won't hurt you."

"That's not the point. What's he doing here in the first place?"

"I called him," John replied simply.

Dani moved out of her friend's embrace to look up at him. He had deliberately betrayed her? What the hell for?

"I'm worried about you, Dani. You need someone to make sure you eat properly and don't do too much."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not stupid, of course I'm going to take proper care of myself. I don't want to lose this baby."

"I know, but you get so tired, I just thought you'd appreciate some help."

"And the best you could do was Randy?" she asked incredulously. "I'm not stupid, so don't give me that bullshit. I know what you are trying to do, it won't work."

"Dani..."

"Go John. And until you learn that I don't like people who interfere with my shit, just stay away."

"Dani..." he tried again.

He had known this would happen. Dani had the worst mood swings lately, the littlest things pissed her off. Asking Randy to stay with her a bit was not a little thing so he knew she would be upset with him for a while. But Randy and Dani would talk eventually, living in this house by themselves. They had to. When they did, Dani would thank him for what he had done. Until then, he would leave them to it.

"Go," she said again.

"You heard the lady," Randy chuckled, opening the door for John.

Dani frowned at Randy. What the hell did he find so funny?

John walked to the door, where he stood in front his friend and held the cold gaze.

"If you do anything to hurt her," he warned under his breath.

"You'll what? Just go, John, and don't bother coming back. I can take care of my own shit."

Shaking his head, John took one last look at Dani. She would be alright now. She was with the person who loved her the most in the whole world.

* * *

"Alone at last."

Dani had escaped to the kitchen as soon as Randy had closed the door after John, trying to regain her composure before facing him again. What was she supposed to do now? Her heart was already in pieces, how would she survive this onslaught that Randy had brought with him?

"Did you enjoy yourself, when you made a fool of me, Dani?" he asked ask he slowly walked towards her. "Did you enjoy the little game you played with me? I hope you did, coz I, sure as hell, am going to enjoy playing with you."

She backed away from him, but he continued stalking her like a wild cat until she backed herself into a corner.

"I didn't play with you."

"Of course you did," he laughed. "You enjoyed watching what you did to me, what your wicked little body did to me. My mum was right about you, wasn't she? You're just nothing but a little whore. You used me to get over Jamie."

"I didn't..."

"Yes, you did," he said angrily. "All that time you were making love to me, you were just wishing I was Jamie, wishing Jamie had been as good to you as I was."

"Randy..."

He had her trapped now, his large arms on either side of her against the wall.

"Yes, baby, say my name," he said as he lowered his lips to her neck. "This time, I'm going to make sure you know it's me."

"Not like this, Randy."

"Yes, like this. There can never be anything else between us, Dani. Isn't that what you want? Just sex, right? No relationships," he whispered, his lips leaving a trail of fire along her neck and down her shoulder.

"No..."

"Yes."

Her body had given in ages ago. Her heart had no choice, it belonged to this man. His lips roused all the feelings she had tried to suppress over the past few months, making her react to him like they had never been apart. She could not help herself, couldn't ignore the intense pleasure his lips gave her as he undressed her.

Finally, she stood naked in front of him, her little bump in front of him. She knew her body had changed; her breasts were fuller and she had gained a few pounds. John told her she looked more beautiful than ever but she never believed him. She knew he only said it to make her feel better about herself. This made her a bit self conscious, standing naked in front of the man she loved while his eyes devoured her, so much so she put a protective hand over her baby and her breasts.

"Don't" he whispered. "Let me look at you."

His hand joined hers over stomach and their child kicked. His eyes met hers but she could not make out anything in them. He had just felt this amazing thing, but she could not be sure it had affected him in any way. All she saw was the coldness, the hatred.

"I'll be gentle," was all he said.

His lips finally met hers and made her forget again all her inhibitions while he undressed himself. It took him only a few seconds. The contact of his naked body was electrifying, making her gasp breathlessly. How had she ever found the strength to let him go?

Gently, he picked her up and lay her on the kitchen table before letting his lips and hands continue their exploration of her body. She couldn't stand it anymore, she needed him. Randy sensed this and stood himself between her legs, positioning her so she was comfortable. She let out a load moan at that first intimate stroke.

"Look into my eyes, Dani," he whispered. "I want you to see _me_."

She did as she was ordered, meeting his fevered gaze. He moved again, making her moan again.

"That's right, Dani," he chuckled, entering her again. "You scream like the little bitch you are."

He was being deliberately hurtful, but she could not help the way he made her feel. She still loved this man. She knew now that what she felt for him was real, something she could not even compare with what she'd had with Jamie.

"You love that, don't you, Dani?" he whispered. "Noone has ever made you feel this way, have they?"

Her only reply was a little whimper of pleasure.

"Answer me," he ordered.

"No," she whispered, arching her back to allow more of him in. "Never."

"And noone ever will," he stated. "So remember this, Dani, everytime you sleep with someone else. You will never feel like this again."

How she knew that! Wrapping her legs around him, she engulfed all of him, making him lose his control. There were no more words after that, just a lot of frenzied movements and sounds as they both strove to get their release. Randy made sure he was careful, she was glad he did because she could not think past the onslaught of emotions raging through her body.

The end came quickly for both of them, and instead of Randy holding her afterwards like he had always done, he moved away from her to pick up his clothes. Dani watched from her position across the kitchen table, struggling to get her breath back. When he had gathered all his things, he gave her a cold look and walked out of the kitchen.

Even with everything she had been through with Jamie, she had never felt as used as she did at that moment.

* * *

Randy opened all the doors blindly until he came to a bathroom. Locking the door behind him, he threw the clothes on the floor and slowly slid down to join them. He put his head on his hands and closed his eyes as he caught his breath. This was not meant to have happened. He was supposed to just watch out for her until he returned to work in less than two weeks and John came back. The last thing he wanted was to get himself emotionally tangled with her again and then be pushed away. It had almost killed him the last time, he would not survive it again.

He shouldn't have touched her at all. He should have known that with her, it could never be just sex, at least not for him. He couldn't be sure anymore about how it was for her. He had run that night she had ripped his heart out over and over in his head and come up with so many explanations, but in the end he'd had to go with what she had always said, not what John or Shawn said. She'd never told him she loved him, she had always said she just wanted sex. Not once had she ever talked about a future with him, even after they had found out she was pregnant. Based on that, he had to believe her when she said she was not in love with him.

After she had left him, he had tried to find someone else to replace her. God, how he'd tried. But none of them were her. None of them could make her feel the way she made him feel.

He had to get out of there. He was still in love with her, he would not be able to walk away if he spent another second with her.

Grabbing his jeans, he took his phone from the pockets and dialled John's number.

"I can't do this, John."

He did not care how vulnerable he sounded, he needed his only friend to help him.

"Can't do what?" John asked.

"I can't be here. I can't be with her. You've got to come back."

"I'm already on the plane."

"I have to leave," he said desperately. "I can't do this again."

"Calm down, Randy. Do leave her by herself. The doctor said she'll be lucky to carry the baby full term, you can't leave her by herself now."

Randy swore. No, he could not leave her to have his baby by herself.

"And if she loses it, she might not have another one," John continued.

Randy closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his free hand. He didn't want to lose this baby, it would be the only thing that would bind her to him. As much as it would hurt him, at least she would always be in his life.

"What do I do?" he asked his friend. "It hurts to be around her."

For the first time since she had left him, he was opening up to his friend. It wasn't easy for him.

"You'll figure it out," John said. "I have to go now. Call me if you need anything, ok?"

Hanging up, Randy leaned back on the bathroom door. How was he supposed to stop all the anger he felt at what she had done to him long enough to take care of her? He should have refused to come in the first place, but he had thought he could handle it. How did you love someone so much and hate them with the same intensity? Why did he feel the need to hurt her as much as she had hurt him?

* * *

Randy looked for her in every room, looking over the house as he did so. She had done well, picked the perfect house to raise a family. It made him wish, for just one second, that he could be part of that family. He knew the reality, though. She didn't love him and there was no way he was opening himself to that kind of pain ever again.

He found her in what had to be her bedroom, a large room done up simply but elegantly. She was sitting on her bed, propped up by many pillows and cushions.

"I've made you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry right now," she said.

"What, you're starving my baby?"

She looked up into his eyes and threw him a look as cold as his.

"I'll be down when I'm ready."

"You'll be down now," he said.

"What is this? Have you just come here to torment me? I can feed myself."

"Well, if you didn't look like a sack of bones, I'd believe you. I ain't playing, come eat your food before it gets cold."

"Who the hell do you think you are..."

"It's either that or I come join you on that bed," he cut in. "What's it going to be?"

He looked her up and down as he said this, his eyes narrowing with the thought of a tumble on that large bed. Dani got up immediately and walked to the door, throwing him a cold gaze when she stood next to him.

"You will never touch me again," she said through gritted teeth.

Randy chuckled.

"I plan on doing more than touching you, Dani," he replied. "All night long."


	25. A hole in her head!

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. Let me know what you think about this next chapter.**

Two days later, Danielle was sitting by the pool with her legs dangling in the water, thinking how easily Randy had slipped back into his role of 'protector' and 'carer'. The difference this time was he hated her. She knew he felt obligated to be there, but the few times she had actually talked to him and tried to make him see how stupid he and John were being, he ripped her head off. Why had John asked Randy, of all people? Didn't he know her well enough by now to know she had a very good reason, especially after their talk by Robert Orton's pool side the day before she had left?

It had been a hard two days. Randy had insisted on sharing her bed, telling her he might as well, for old times' sake, while he was there. What that did to her ego! She deserved it, of course. She knew how much he had loved her, also how he had never felt for another human being how he'd felt for her. He seemed to have easily switched those feelings off, though. She had tried to do the same, but failed. She loved him, and she knew she always would. The love she felt could never be destroyed.

She wished she could, though, because the man who came into bed in the small hours of the morning was not the same man she had known before. Even when he made love to her, and she used this term loosely because love had no place in her bed with Randy there, it was cold and calculated. He did all the things to her that he had done before, but not once had he lost his head, not like before. He watched her face the whole time, watched her body's reactions to him, then when he was done, he gave himself a little satisfied smirk and turned over. He was enjoying it, enjoying the misery the knowledge that she could not help herself around him brought to her.

Take for instance the previous night. He had roused her so much, taking his time with every part of her body that she had not been able to stand anymore. She had pushed him flat on his back and gone on to help herself. When it was over, he had actually laughed at her before rolling on to his side and going to sleep. It had been the same in the morning, when her body had found his and forgot how things had changed between them.

How long had he said he was staying? He couldn't really mean to move in, could he? Surely he could see that their strained relationship would be no good for the baby.

"Made you a drink," he said as he sat next to her on the edge of the pool and put a glass of homemade lemonade next to her. "Tell me what the doctors are saying about the pregnancy."

Randy all over again. He didn't ask for anything, he demanded it, or took it whenever he could.

"I haven't healed properly," she stated, her voice monotone and matter-of-fact. "They are hoping I'll make it to at least 35 weeks, then I have to go in for a c-section. They said the baby is most likely to rip his way out if I actually go into labour."

"Shit!" Randy swore under his breath. "So when I sleep with you...?"

As much as she wanted to lie to him, she couldn't. Sex was the only intimate contact she had with him, and she was willing to let go just yet. She knew this had shades of Jamie, how she had held on to him because she'd felt she had love enough for the both of them. In fact, Randy being cruel to her hurt her more than how Jamie had hurt her because what she felt for him was real love. He had not hurt her physically and she truly believed he never would. He didn't even need to use force to have his way with her, like Jamie had. Her mouth always said no but her body screamed yes.

"My vagina has nothing to do with my uterus! I just have to be careful not to distress the baby."

They both sat quietly for a while while she let Randy digest this information.

"How far gone are you now?" he asked after a while.

"Only 25 weeks. A full term baby is 40 weeks, give or take a week or two, that's why they don't want me to get too close to my due date."

"Why are you going through this by yourself? Every week at work I expected Shawn to come knock me out, or something."

She shrugged as she said, "I guess I wanted to speak to you first. I didn't know if you'd want to be in the baby's life after what happened."

"There was never any doubt about that. It's you I can't stand, but I won't let you keep me from my child!"

That told her!

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" he asked after another lengthy silence.

"I want to be surprised. I had the nursery done up in neutral colours, and all the bits John has been getting are as well."

"John's been buying my baby's stuff?" he asked. "What, has he picked out names as well?"

He knew he had to be grateful that his friend had looked out for her, but he had pictured himself buying all the little clothes and stuff with Dani by his side. John had taken that away from him.

"I couldn't have done all this by myself."

"You didn't have to do this with John. I could have been there, I could have taken care of you and my baby."

She looked away from him then. She wished for that as well, every second of every day.

"Oh, I forgot. You suddenly got a conscious and decided it was not fair to string me along," he laughed. "You actually did me a favour, reminded me why I don't do relationships, either. I only hope the baby doesn't have any of your character."

Dani bit her lip. The evil Randy was back.

"We are going to have to work something out, in terms of custody," he continued.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"It's only fair. I can't stand you, you can't stand me. We can't live together once the baby is born because I don't want him or her messed up. They pick these things up, you know."

"I know, but I just assumed you'd come by and visit once in a while."

He laughed.

"No, Dani. I'm going to be a full term father. I'm going to be there when the baby smiles for the first time, and learns to walk and talk. I'm going to be there for everything. Get your lawyers, so we can sort this out before the baby is born. I won't let you push me to the sidelines."

"You're welcome here whenever you want, once the baby is born."

"Did you honestly think I'd let you raise my child by yourself? You life is so messed up, Dani, God only knows what would happen with you as its mother. For all I know, Jamie could come back for you while you're alone with the baby."

"Randy..."

"I could care less if Jamie got you," he cut in, "but if he hurt my baby, not only would I kill Jamie, I'd hurt you."

He got up after he said this, putting his hands in his pockets as if they had just shared a pleasant conversation.

"Now, what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

"Hello, sweetheart."

Dani sank back in the sofa, rubbing her temples. She really didn't have the strength to do this anymore. She had one man threatening to take custody her baby and another threatening her life. To her, they were one and the same thing. She would have no life without her baby. Of course, Randy couldn't really take the baby until he'd proved she was an unfit mother, but with all the shit she had gone through, that would not be really hard.

"What do you want?" she asked weakly.

"It's almost time to pay up again. I need a little bit extra this month."

"How much?" she asked angrily, looking back to see if Randy was not in the room.

He mentioned a figure that made her eyes pop. She had known he would get greedier, only not so soon. She wasn't going to let it happen for much longer. She had already taken steps to cut him out of her life.

"Fine," she said.

"That was too easy. What are you up to, Dani? Have you forgotten our deal?"

As if she could. He had warned her in no unspecific terms what he would do to her if she tried to divorce him. He did not want just half the money, he wanted it all. Dani had no doubt he would carry out his threats, after all, he had tried before. A part of her was still afraid of him, afraid of how badly he could hurt her. She was only thankful that he did not know she was carrying another man's child because then, her baby would have no chance. He'd had no qualms about ridding her of the other babies she had once carried.

She could not have that hanging over her head. Every night she lay in her bed thinking that was the night he would decide he wanted all her money anyway and he would find her as he had done before. The dreams of him stabbing her belly were becoming more frequent even though she knew he did not know where she was. She did not feel safe anywhere she went. Her baby was not safe.

Three weeks earlier she had gone to see her lawyers to find out what she could do. Their answer was to file for divorce and get a restraining order on him. A restraining order wasn't going to hold him. She had said this to her lawyers but they's stated that, since he served his time for common assault, he had not committed any crime against her and so he could not get arrested anything. Did they want him to actually come and hurt her before they did anything? So she had opened an off shore account and moved most of her money there before instructing the lawyers to proceed with the divorce. What else could she do? The police had said they could not arrest him when he had done nothing, and she needed financial security for her baby.

Going to Shawn about it was out of the question. He had been waiting for years to get his hands on Jamie, all his anger had just been simmering. If he found him, it would not been pretty. The last time, when they had arrested Jamie and she had lain in her hospital bed, Paul had been there to hold Shawn back. There was no telling what he would do now when this hatred for Jamie had become a part of him.

She had noone to turn to.

"I haven't forgotten anything. You'll have your money by the end of the week.""

"Be a good girl, alright? Don't go doing anything that will make me angry. You've always been rubbish at following simple instructions," he said. "I've got to go now, try not to miss me too much."

"Oh, you know how much I'll miss you," she snapped.

Like a hole in her head.

Jamie gave her another of his wheezy laughs, making her cringe on the other end of the line.

"I must say, I like how you've changed. You never used to talk back before. Maybe this time it will work out better for us, hey?"

Was he crazy? Did he actually think they were ever going to get back together?

"And I'll whisper sweet nothings in your ear and get you all hot for me before you gently make love to me?" she asked sarcastically.

As if! Besides, gentle and make love had never been in Jamie's vocabulary.

"Glad we're on the same page. I've got to go now, but don't let me find out you're sleeping around again. I've told you what I'll do."

He had described it graphically. She knew he hung around with questionable people, people who would do anything for a buck. She really didn't want Randy caught up in that.

When he hung up, she threw the cell phone across the room before the tears started down her cheeks. She wished the lawyers would hurry up and find him already so they could serve him his papers.

* * *

Randy angrily poured himself a drink, his mind going over what he had just heard.

"_You know how much I miss you..."_

"_I'll whisper sweet nothings in your ear... hot for me... make love to me..."_

The little bitch! She was already seeing someone else. Was that why she had told him the truth in the end, that she did not love him? Was that why she had claimed she could take care of herself, because she had another sucker to help her? Well, there was no way he was letting another man raise his baby. And until the time came for him to go, no way was he letting another man near Dani. Let her pine all she wants over the other dick.

With his mind made up, he walked back to the lounge.

"Hey, sunshine," he said sarcastically, when he noticed her tears.

Was she really crying over the other guy? The slut!

"Leave me alone, Randy," she said as she quickly wiped her tears away.

He could see she was hurting badly. Had the other guy found out about him and ended things with her? If he had, good on him! Dani would only have brought him misery.

"Want me to make it go away?" he laughed. "I remember I used to be quite good at that, that's why you got with me in the first place."

Dani got up and walked out of the room, but he followed.

"Come on, sweetheart. I can have you smiling in a few minutes," he said as he walked behind her up the stairs.

"I'm tired. I'm going to rest for a bit," she mumbled.

"I'll rest with you, then," he stated.

She looked back at him with that cold gaze that cut his heart everytime and made him angrier. She got to her room and lay on the bed, her back to him. How had things gone so wrong? He remembered how happy he used to make her and how happy he used to be. Fair enough, she didn't love him, but couldn't she have just left things as they were? Maybe in time, she would have come to love him. Was it not enough for her that she was happy and was having a baby with a man who loved her? Why had she gone and ruined things. He had been extremely happy for the first time in his life even though he'd been thinking of someone else before himself. He would have done anything for her. Anything. To think he would have thrown his life away to rid her of that coward, Jamie...

He watched her for a moment, thinking how unhappy she seemed. For a second he felt sorry for her, but only for a second. She was a lying, cheating whore who'd broken his heart. She didn't deserve any compassion. Let the other man come and soothe her when he was gone. He didn't care. He would take what he wanted right now, then leave whatever was left for the poor guy.

He saw her stiffen when the bed dipped as he sat on it.

"Look at me, Dani."

She did as she was told, turning her head to look him in the eye. What he saw in her eyes knocked the wind out of his sails. He saw despair, so deep rooted he could feel it too.

"Dani..." he started, lifting his hand to touch her cheek.

When she flinched, his already shattered heart turned to dust. He was angry with her, but not once had he forgotten what she had been through. He still carried the picture of her on the floor in her old bedroom with the horrible evidence of Jamie's handiwork.

He drew his hand back, thinking how easy it had been to treat her as shabbily as Jamie had. He would never hurt her, not physically, and it made him sick to think that she was afraid of him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he got up from the bed.

He needed to get out of there, to think. He was well aware that 'the lady killer' had long ago disappeared, that any enjoyment he had once had in his personal and professional life had also gone, but when had he become this man who the woman he had loved to distraction was afraid of?


	26. Confessions and Mickey Mouse bull

**Don't worry, this is not the end. Orton Addict, hope you like Randy a bit better now. Next chapter will explain Randy's attitude a bit more. Will update as soon as possible. Don't forget to leave a review. Enjoy.**

The rest of the week had passed uncomfortably for Dani. Randy had not said one bad word to her. In fact, except to ask her if she was comfortable and what she wanted to eat, he had not spoken to her at all.

Every morning he got her up with breakfast in bed, then when she was ready he would make her comfortable wherever she chose to sit, feet up and cushions behind her. He didn't allow her to do anything for herself, which was irritating, but better than having him say all those hurtful things to her. She was allowed a bit of gentle exercise, which was basically just a walk up the road, or he would drive her to the beach where she could walk there. He didn't speak, and when he did he was uncharacteristically polite. Even when he had drove her to the bank earlier that Monday, he had not asked any questions.

She had just transferred a large amount of money to Jamie's mother's account and it had put a downer on her mood a lot more. If only Jamie had given him his own account, she would have been able to find him easier then, but she had someone looking into his mom's account activities to see if they would lead her to him. Then her lawyers would serve the bastard and she would finally be free.

But free to what? She would have noone except her baby.

"We need to talk."

She turned her head to where Randy sat as they watched their fix of Raw that night.

"What about?"

They needed to talk about a lot of things, the most worrying for her being he wanted custody of their baby. Her baby.

"Everything, I guess," he said. He had not taken his eyes off the screen, but Dani knew the wrestling was the last thing on his mind.

"Go on then."

"When you left me, in the middle of the night... what did my mum say to you?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

"I haven't spoken to her since," he said.

Dani wished he'd look her in the eye as he said that. He'd always been his mummy's boy, she knew it must have hurt him to cut his ties to her. And she knew he must be angry that he had done it all for nothing.

"She was just trying to protect you, I guess. I just didn't want to cause you any problems."

"But we could have worked it out. You knew I'd have chosen you over my mum, any day. That's how much I was in love with you."

"I didn't want you to choose. I know how much your family means to you, and all I'd brought you were problems. As much as I wanted to let you shoulder all my problems, it wasn't fair. You'd only have hated me in the long run."

"So you left me because you thought I'd hate you, eventually?"

He looked her in the eye as he asked this and Dani had to look away. He had left him for a lot of reasons, and stayed away for even more.

"Yes," she lied.

"Oh, stop with the Mickey Mouse bullshit!" he said angrily. "We're done now, but I think it's only fair we bring everything out in the open so we can move on."

Maybe he was right. She could not be with him while she sorted her life out and got rid of Jamie, but maybe he could find happiness with someone else, someone who deserved him. It would hurt her like hell, but at least he would be happy.

"There's so much that's happened to me, Randy, stuff I never told you or anyone about," she started. "It's stuff that'll always be with me. When I was with you, you made me forget it, made me feel like everything was alright. But it wasn't, Randy. Everything was just there under the surface. I couldn't put that on you."

"So when you told me you weren't in love with me, you didn't mean that?" he asked, sitting straighter in his chair.

"That's not relevant anymore, is it?"

"Just answer me, Dani."

She sighed, looking back into his eyes.

"I didn't want to be in love with you."

"But you were," he deduced. "So I'd been right all along, you were in love with me but you were afraid to say it. Why didn't you just tell me, Dani? Why did you let my mother push you away?"

"It wasn't just your mom, Randy. I was just so tired of fighting, and your mum made it clear she would make life hard for me. I couldn't handle that on top of everything else."

"So you ran," he said. "Straight into the arms of another man, no less."

"No!"

"Don't lie to me, I heard you on the phone the other night," he said. "I'm cramping your style by being here."

He'd heard her? He'd obviously heard only what he wanted to hear.

"Look, you can believe whatever you want. I've told you how it is. You know what a big deal sex is for me, I wouldn't have gone straight into the arms of another man."

"No, I know what a big deal relationships are to you. Sex is an entirely different thing."

"Well, you're one to talk. The minute I left you, you where screwing some slut in St. Luis."

"John told you that, did he? I did everything I knew how to forget you, Dani," he said angrily. "I tried to sleep with other women, God, how I tried, but I never could. None of them were you."

He sat back in his chair after this revelation.

"Are you happy now, Dani? The last thing I want is to be still in love with you... but I am."

Dani could not help the way her heart started singing. He still loved her!

"I'm sitting here like a dick knowing you don't want me," he continued, "but I just can't help it. My career is on the line, I don't have my family anymore, and all I can think about is being close to you."

"Wait, your career is on the line? What happened?"

He chuckled as if he found the situation funny.

"I haven't had my head in the game. I'm on my last warning."

"Randy..."

"I don't want your pity, Dani. Just tell me why you felt we couldn't have sorted things out. I was in love with you, you were in love with me..."

The night she left him, she'd made up her mind to tell him everything. Her fear then was he would leave her. She had nothing to be afraid off now. If she told him everything now, he could easily walk away because they were not together. He would not feel obligated to be with her.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning. When I was with Jamie, I was depressed, often suicidal," she started. "I had noone to turn to. I didn't want to put this on Shawn because I thought I was in love with Jamie, and Shawn would ruin things for me. That was stupid, I know, but it's how I felt. My whole life was about trying to please him, I did everything for him. When he started beating me, I felt I deserved it. Everytime he did, I'd sink deeper into this depression, not because he was beating me but because I'd failed him again."

"Dani.."

"Let me finish, I won't get it out otherwise," she said.

She wasn't looking in his eyes anymore because she was afraid of what she would see in them.

"I was pathetic. I did as I was told, dressed as I was told, slept when I was told, never talked back to him at all. Then he started doing things to me, horrible sexual things. He used me like I was his sex doll with no feelings. I was so depressed by then that he was like my lifeline. I let him do it because I knew it pleased him. I was so in love with him it sometimes scared me. If he was ever late coming home, I used to think all sorts of horrible things had happened to him, like he was lying dead somewhere and I'd think if he died, I'd die with him."

Her voice was monotone, as if she was relaying something that had happened to someone else.

"Sometimes he'd have his friends over, not to sleep with me but to watch. It never occurred to me to feel dirty or used, I just wanted to please him. He knew about my depression and how my obsession with him controlled me so he used that to his benefit, made himself out to be like a god. He did so many things to me over the years, Randy, I couldn't even begin to tell you all of them in one night. The worst was when I got pregnant. He didn't want any kids with me, said I wasn't fit to carry his children. He got more violent with me, even made me sleep outside in the winter some nights while his dogs slept in our bed."

Randy got up to sit next to her, but she held him away when he tried to hold her.

"Let me finish. Remember that folder I asked you to get? Its got pictures of my babies. All five of them. He killed every one of them. He'd just decide one day that he really didn't want me to carry his child and that was it. He'd kick me and punch me in the stomach until I started bleeding... I should have left him after the first one but by then I felt like he was all I had, my only family, the only person who loved me. Five times, Randy. I lost my babies five times. I killed them by staying with him."

"It wasn't your fault," Randy said.

"Yes it was. I knew he took pleasure in taking anything that made me happy... my babies made me happy. He didn't like it that there was something else I was devoted to, something else to take my attention from him. I knew all this and yet I still stayed with the prick. I might as well have grabbed a knife and stabbed myself in the stomach. I killed them Randy. I put my babies at risk because I thought I was in love with the bastard. That made everything he said true, that I'd never be a good mother."

"Don't say that, Dani. You were depressed and he took advantage of that. I think you'll make a great mother, I thought that even before you got pregnant, when you were looking after me."

Dani had to laugh at that. She would be such a great mother that he would take custody of their child!

"What I said before, I was hurting so bad I just wanted to hurt you, too. I'd never take the baby from you. Please believe that. You're the only woman I'd trust to raise my children."

She sighed. Some more empty words.

"Let me just say what I need to say," she continued. "I wasn't allowed outside, not even when he allowed me to go back to school. I had to do everything from home. At the time, I felt grateful because I really believed him when he said I was pathetic and people would only laugh at me. I didn't want to embarrass him by being seen in public.. It was only after he tried to kill me that I realised how stupid I'd been. It took me two years to sort myself out, but when I came back and met you, I realised it had been a waste of time. Everything was as I had left it, Jamie still ruled my life. When I wasn't with you, memories of him were there, haunting my every waking moment. Then I was with you most of the time, and gradually you replaced the memories."

She looked at him finally, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"So you see, Randy. I had to leave you. I'd fallen in love with you. You had become my whole life. I couldn't let that happen to me again. When your mum said all those things to me, I saw my chance and took it. Eventually, you would have seen how hopeless and pathetic I really am and you would have walked away from me. I had to walk first, before it was too late."

"I would never have left you. You were my whole life, too."

"But that's where you're wrong, making such bold statements. Nothing has guarantees. I couldn't take that chance again, not when I finally have something to look forward to again, someone who will love me unconditionally."

"Yes, life has no guarantees," Randy said, wiping her tears away gently with his fingers, "but you can't let that stop you from trying to be happy. Jamie is a sick man, he should have been hung for what he did. Not everyone is like him. I'm not like him. I know it's hard to believe coz of the way I've behaved this past week, but I'd never hurt you, Dani, I swear. I'd be hurting myself. I just want you to be happy."

"I want to be happy, too. I was really happy, for the first time in years, when I was with you. Walking away from you was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I need to sort my head out first before the baby comes."

"I can help you."

Looking away, Dani shook her head.

"Nobody can help me. I've been hiding behind you long enough. I have to do it by myself."

Randy ran his hand through her hair and nodded.

"I can understand that. I'll give you your space to work things out, but I'm not going to leave you, Dani. I love you more now than I did before you left me," he said softly. "Just answer one question. Do you still love me?"


	27. Do you still love me?

**Sorry about this, its kind of slow and I think a bit boring. Got writers' block! And because I'm also working on another story. Has Randy set himself up for another broken heart? And what is Shawn working on with the PI? Where _is_ Jamie? Will she lose this baby, too? I have no clue! Thanks for the reviews, I promise I'll update the next chapter sooner. (I have means and ways to deal with writer's block!!)**

Her cell phone rang before she could answer him and Randy saw the pure relief on her face as she scrambled to answer it. She was still in love with him, her eyes had all but screamed it at him, but he needed to hear her say it. He had gone on his gut feeling before and look where it had landed him. He couldn't take that chance again.

"Hi, Shawn."

She moved away from him as she spoke, putting distance he did not want between them.

"Yes, I saw what Jericho did to you, the prick," she lied.

He got up to sit in the chair he had occupied before, his eyes on her face as she spoke to her brother.

"No, I'm not lying," she said. "I just meant it was sweet of him to apologise after everything he had done. And that Cade as well."

Randy listened to the one sided conversation as his mind replayed what she had just told him about James Fuller. He would have to make sure Shawn told him how things were coming along with the private investigator, how close they were to catching the prick. When they did, Jamie would have a lot to pay for.

"Oh, Lance wasn't there? Well... ok, so I didn't watch you tonight. Get over yourself, Shawn. You know I'd rather watch Dave or that yummy Cena. You just don't do it for me the way those guys do."

She laughed at whatever Shawn's comeback was and Randy couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was. How had he been able to stay away from her for so long? When she had left him, he had snapped. The first few weeks he had been at his house in High Ridge, wishing for some act of God to just end his life. He'd gone through the worst agony, wondering what he had done wrong and going through some scenarios in his head. He hadn't been able to eat or sleep, he'd taken noone's calls, and apart from the day John had broken his door down, he had seen noone. The pain had become physical, he'd felt like someone was actually gripping his heart and torturing it with knives and electric shocks. His baby had left him and he'd just wanted to die.

He'd started running the worst scenarios in his head, like she really had not loved him and had been using him, or that she had found someone else and fallen in love with them. The worst one he thought up was that she was still in love with that bastard, James, and had been using him to get over him. That was the one that got him so angry it pushed him out of his suicidal state and had him making plans to show her that he did not need her at all. He'd gone back to work as soon as he had been cleared, though he knew his shoulder still bothered him. He'd lied through his teeth to the doctor, and luckily the x-rays had shown he was healed enough to do some minimal wrestling. They'd given him an inch and he'd taken a mile.

He had made it his mission to forget this dark haired witch, taking his anger out on anything and anyone; and anyone who even mention Dani's name to him suffered the most. He found it easier to bear the pain when he was angry. He'd wrestle like hell, and when there were no fights to pick, he'd drown himself in a bottle then try to find some other wench to make him forget. Every night he had tried, but for the life of him he could not bring himself to sleep with any other woman. It had only angered him more that, as his mind chose to believe, Dani was with someone else and he couldn't even get past any woman's knickers.

Yes, he had found it easier to deal with her pain when he was angry, but there had been many times, when he was alone at night, that he'd start remembering all the wonderful moments in their brief relationship, moments that had warmed his heart and made him fall in love with her all over again. He'd also remember she was carrying his child, that whether she loved him or not, she could never take that away from him. Then his heart would break all over again. It became one vicious cycle and more times than not he found himself crying himself to sleep.

This little, dark haired witch had brought him down to his knees. He could not go through that again, he'd just die. She had become his whole reason for living. It scared the shit out of him, but he was powerless to stop it.

When John had rung him, he had seen his chance. He'd still been angry but his heart had refused to go another day without her. He regretted his actions his first few days with her, making her deal with his shitty attitude when she had so much on her plate. He should have trusted his heart in the first place, known that his baby was hurting and had a lot of things holding her back from letting herself be happy.

"I'll be down really soon, I actually have something I need to tell you," she was saying, looking at Randy as she did.

He knew what she was going to tell him, that she was having Randy's baby.

"No, nothing like that. I'm alright," she continued. "I'll tell you all about it when I see you."

Randy made up his mind. He would wait for. Whatever she was dealing with, whatever she felt she could not share with anyone, he would wait until she was ready. Hopefully, after they found Jamie and he was not an issue anymore, she would feel free to be with him. They both had issues to deal with before then.

"I'm in LA," she told Shawn. "I know I should have told you sooner, but you had those idiots following me in San Diego, you'd have had them spy on me here as well."

She talked to her brother some more, but Randy was sure she was just postponing the moment she would have to resume her conversation with him. He didn't want to do it like this, not when she felt pressured to say something. He already had a good idea what she would say, that she didn't love him. Something was still holding her back so he would do as she'd asked and give her some space. She'd let her do things her way but when she finally came to him and told him the words he longed to here, there was no way he was ever going to let her go.

When she finally hung up, Randy put his hand over his child. When he felt the strong kick, he smiled up into her eyes. No, there was no way he was letting go.

"Take all the time you need," he said softly. "I'm not going to pressure you. When you're ready, I'll be right there waiting for you."

He saw the gratitude in her eyes as he said that and knew without a doubt that she would come to him eventually.

He kissed her then, a slow, lingering kiss that blew his mind. It was even sweeter now than before.

"I'm going to check that all the doors are locked then turning in. Are you coming?"

The chemistry between them was even stronger than before, he needed her, hungered for her, more than he'd ever felt for anything in his life. No once, in the few months he had known her, had she strayed from his mind. Even when he'd lain alone at night, hating her, his body had been craving her, craving the connection he felt when he was deep inside her.

He belonged to her, mind, body and soul. If it took her a hundred years to realise she belonged to him too, he would be waiting. He had no choice. There could be no other woman for him now.

* * *

The next morning in bed, Dani sat with her blue folder in her lap. She ran her fingers down it as she did every morning, knowing that soon she would have to let go. She had to deal with this loss before her baby came so she would not be reminded of it every time she held her baby.

That was what she had told herself to do, to just let everything go. To close that chapter of her life so she could begin the next one with a clean slate.

Letting out a sigh, she leaned back into the pillows. What was she going to do about Randy? She loved him with her whole being, that was why she could not be with him. Even when they served Jamie the divorce papers, and all that was done, she knew he was vindictive enough to want to hurt her anyway he could. He'd already threatened Randy a few times, telling her if she continued to 'whore with the little shit', he would hurt him. She knew she was safe enough in her new home, but Randy, being in the spotlight every week, would not stand a chance. She just could not endanger his life like that, she would never forgive herself if he got hurt in any way. If she got with Randy, she would always be looking over her shoulder and his. It was bad enough she would always worry about her child.

Randy. How could he tell her he would wait for her when he did not know what he was waiting for? How could he think she could let him be around her when every second he spent with her was pure torture on her heart? She would go insane, knowing he was just within her grasp but she couldn't have him. He'd said he still loved her, that he'd never stopped. How would she walk away from him again, now? He'd made it impossible. In another few days, when he returned to work, she would have to let him go for good. Where would she get the strength to do that?

The object of her affection walked in at that moment, bearing a breakfast tray. He saw the folder straight away. Placing the tray on the table next to her, he sat down and put his arm around her.

"I'm going to go through it one last time, then I'm going to get rid of it," she said to him. "I'll never forget them, but I need to put them behind me."

"Do you want to be by yourself?"

She shook her head. She needed him to understand what drove her. Whatever she felt, she felt deeply. It was who she was. Maybe he would take that with him and maybe one day realise that she felt deeply for him, too.

"When you went and got the folder, you looked through it didn't you?"

"I just needed to understand what you were going through."

"I'm not accusing you," she said. "You just didn't seem surprised when I told you about it last night, I kinda guessed it was because you already knew."

"I didn't want to upset you by bringing it up."

"You're going to have to stop walking on eggshells around me, you know, if I'm going to get past this at all," she told him. "You can't protect me from everything. I've learned the hard way that if you leave things unsaid, there'll come a point when you have nothing to say at all."

Randy nodded his head.

"I don't think you and me will ever have nothing to say about anything," he smiled. "John says we've got the biggest mouths, of all the people he knows!"

Dani chuckled. Yes, Randy did have the gift of the mouth! That was probably why they had got on so well before, not for one second had she been bored when he was around.

Her attention was pulled back to the folder, she could not put it off any longer. She had to say goodbye to the babies she had never had. She had loved each one of them intensely, giving them all the love that Jamie had thrown back in her face. Each one had its own demons, all the many things she'd had to endure while she carried them, each beating, each humiliation, each physical and mental torture. They carried it all.

The biggest demon they carried was her guilt. Would she ever be able to get past that? She had been a selfish cow and it had cost her babies their lives. How did someone live with themselves after that?

Looking up into those eyes,she drew on his stength and braced herself. It was time.


	28. The plan

**Another slow one, but it'll have to do. Thank you, LindseyRedfield and faxness-rulz for the reviews. The baby is coming soon, but will she have sorted the mess out? Or will they serve the divorce papers to Jamie and get him angry enough to hunt her down before she's due? Again, I don't know. My 'means and ways' of getting rid of this block has deserted me! (he's working!) **

Randy tagged his partner, John Cena, into the ring and let him loose on the idiot JBL. He already lay on the floor after a phenomenal RKO. He would have pinned him himself, but JBL was Cena's problem. Besides, he was enjoying himself far too much. He kept his eyes on Batista, even though he knew the man would not try to interfere if John chose to pin JBL. Batista had been an unwilling participant in this match up, another brainchild of the arrogant Regal, just as they were all.

They'd made the whole match a joke to spite Regal. Batista had refused to let JBL tag him in, and as a result, John and Randy had taken their time wearing him down. All the while, Randy had watched Batista, showing him what he would do to him come Survivor Series, which was only two weeks away. He would be defending his title against the animal.

The writers had come up with a perfect story for his two week absence, that the Legend Killer felt noone deserved to fight him, that none of them were good enough to be in the presence of his greatness. It was perfect for his arrogant character and he was thankful they had not used it as an excuse to strip him of his belt. He had a baby on the way to think about, he so was not going to mess up the chance they had given him.

After a series of signature moves and one final FU, John walked over to Batista, giving him one of his boyish smiles as he tagged him in to the delight of the fans. He'd turned it into a three on one. Standing aside, he let the animal walk in where he proceeded with a Batista Bomb on the prone JBL. As he stood over his body, a little smile on his lips, he looked over at Randy as if to say, 'beat that!' Randy took the challenge, picking JBL up for an elevated DDT. As they stood over the body, John came back into the ring where he put his foot on JBL's chest.

"One, Two, Three... ring the bell."

The match was over. They had given the fans a great, fun match and had turned it into one that would go down in history. Randy had to say, he liked it when he worked with his friend. John always gave a good fight, but teaming up with him was awesome. The fans loved him and they worked so good together, it was a pity he couldn't see them being teamed up again in the near future. He knew it was too much to hope for, the Legend Killer didn't normally do teamwork or buddies.

As John's music played in the background, Randy continued to stare down Batista. He was the man who'd nearly slept with his woman, he would thoroughly enjoy beating him down when they finally met for their match.

"You really do think you're better than me, don't you?" Dave asked.

"You know that's not what this is about."

"Because your woman jumped me, then?" Dave guessed correctly.

Randy knew that statement was true. Dani had been looking for any man that night and Dave had probably seemed like an easy target. It still made him angry though, that the man had had the balls to put his disgusting lips and hands on her body. It had been a long time coming, but his excuse to knock Dave out was finally there.

"Guys, save that for later," John said, pushing Randy away.

John was right. Dani was probably watching him. In typical Randy fashion, he knocked John's hand away and slid out of the ring to grab his belt. He held it up for the men in the ring to look at, then with his wicked smile, made his way backstage.

* * *

"Hey, I've been looking for you."

Randy turned to the sound of Shawn's voice, stopping outside his locker room.

"What have I done now?"

"You were with Dani, weren't you?" Shawn asked, stopping in front of the other man.

"What makes you say that?"

"Are you kidding me? You're normally an arrogant little shit anyway, but before you went off you were a major bastard. The only reason for this attitude change that I could come up with was you've been with Dani."

Should he lie? When he'd called Dani before his match she'd told him she was coming down over the weekend to tell her family what was happening. She would be driving to San Diego, she'd been to the doctor that day and had been told planes were out of the question now because of the nature of her pregnancy, and she'd stay there for a couple of weeks. Hopefully, they would have better luck than he had persuading her to stay until the baby was born. It would give him peace of mind, knowing she had someone looking out for her.

"Yes, I was."

"God, Randy! Why would she tell you where she is and not me? Why can't you just let her be?"

"I can't Shawn. I'm in love with her."

"What do you know about love? You've never had a serious relationship in your life, she really doesn't need someone like you. You'll be out chasing the next woman as soon as this 'love' wears off," Shawn stated angrily. "You should have just stayed the hell away."

Were they back to this again? A few months ago he'd been grudgingly accepted. When Dani had broken up with him, it probably hadn't helped that he'd made everyone believe he'd been fucking everything that moved because now he found himself outside that circle again. They'd all probably castrate him when they found out she was pregnant, or hang him by the balls. He wasn't going to walk away. He wasn't going to let anyone drive him away.

"I'd never hurt her, Shawn. You know that. And you know she's in love with me, just as much as I'm in love with her. You and all your friends and family are just going to have to get used to the fact that I ain't going nowhere," he said as he turned to open his door.

"When I talk to her and she tells me different, you better believe you're going somewhere," Shawn stated. "And you know I don't need an excuse to hurt you. You're not good enough for my sister, Orton, you never will be."

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Randy asked angrily, turning back to him. "I know I don't deserve her, I know I'll never be good enough for her. She's perfect. She's everything a woman should be. I can't help it Shawn, I love her. For that reason I'm going to spend my whole life trying to be worthy of her. Whatever you or her friends say, I'm never going to let her go. I can't."

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Neither man turned to John as he approached them.

"If you hurt her..."

"I know what you'll do to me, you've told me a million times. I'd rather chop my arm off than deliberately hurt her."

The two man continued staring each other down. Randy knew Shawn could take him out if he chose to but he stood his ground.

"Come on, guys, you're making a scene," John said. "Lets just go in there and talk, I asked you down here tonight for a reason, Shawn. We need to know what's going on with James."

That calmed both men down immediately and they walked into Randy's locker room where Shawn proceeded to bring Randy up to date with the progress the private investigator had made. They knew where the dick was. Shawn's first reaction when he'd found out was to go after him, but he hadn't got far, the PI had stopped him, reminding him that he'd only get locked up himself.

"So what are we going to do? The longer he's out there, the longer it will take Dani to get over what he did," Randy stated, his heart pumping at the thought that this would soon be over.

"That's where the good news comes in. Ron said he thinks this guy is involved with some underground shit."

"What, Mafia?" John asked.

"Nothing like that, he's too much of a coward for that," Shawn said. "But Ron says he's involved with this group of people who kidnap rich businessmen and torture them to make them sign over their assets. Jamie's just a stooge, won't even shit unless he's told to, but the men he works with are dangerous. They are effective, too. I think that's how Jamie managed to track Dani down to your dad's house, Randy. Ron's got evidence to link Jamie to them but he says its not enough to have him convicted."

"So what happens now?"

"Ron's working on a lead from those papers you gave him, Randy. He says once he gets that, Jamie will get sent away for no less than 40 years."

"I'm happy with 40 years," John chuckled. "I'd have been happier with him being sent down for good, but 40 years will do!"

"Minimum," Shawn reminded him. "He could get more."

"Do you think these men know about Dani? Could they go after her, too?" Randy asked.

"James is a pathetic, weak bastard. Having control over Dani was probably the only thing that made him feel manly. So, I don't think he'd give that control to anyone else."

"But why did he track Dani down in the first place? He was in my dad's house, God knows where he got the guts to do that if he's such a coward. I think he's after her inheritance."

"If he is, he wouldn't want to share it, would he? Think about it, Randy, he'd want it all to himself," Shawn said.

"You're probably right," he said. "We'll have to keep her close to us, though, just to be sure. Maybe at your house, Shawn."

"That's a bad idea," John put in. "He knows where Shawn lives, she's safer in LA. We'll just get extra security guys and a couple more alarms, even though she won't like it. I had the place secured like a prison already."

Shawn frowned. "She only told me a few days ago that she's in LA, but not where exactly. You've known all along where she's been?"

"She just wanted to be alone," John said, defending himself. "If I'd told you, she'd have been off again, I couldn't risk that."

"Do you trust the security you hired?"

"I've known him a long time, but I had him checked out again, anyway. I've bought her guard dogs as well but I don't think anyone is going anywhere near her, her house is secluded and you can see someone coming a mile away."

"We should get more guys out there, anyway," Randy put in. "Now that we know how dangerous James can be, I can't take any chances."

"I'll get on it when we get to the hotel. I had a few more guys checked out, just in case," John agreed.

They made a few more plans before Shawn announced he had to get back to Toni.

"Is Dani really alright, though? She tells me she is, but I know something is wrong."

"I don't know, I got the feeling she's hiding something," Randy said. Yes, besides the pregnancy, she was hiding something. It was what held her back from him.

"Yeah, me too," John said. "But she's doing well, and I sure Randy left her with a massive smile on her face."

"I did," Randy grinned.

"Boy, get that dirty grin off your face! Don't make me knock you out," Shawn snapped. "I don't need to hear that shit."

"Sorry."

"I'm going to take a shower then I'll meet you by the car."

"Aren't you meeting Liz and going out with the guys tonight?" Randy asked John.

"I'm not really in the mood anymore. I'll tell Liz to just come to the hotel."

Randy could understand that. He didn't think he'd be able to go out and enjoy himself either until they had James Fuller.

When he was finally alone, Randy felt a bit guilty about misleading his friends. He and Dani had not really parted well. They'd been no angry words but she had withdrawn emotionally from him. Then she'd said the words he had been expecting, but which hurt him none the less.

"_I don't think I can do this, Randy," she'd said as he put his bag in the rental._

"_I told you already, sweetheart, I'm not going to pressure you at all, but I'm not giving up on you."_

"_I think you should. I don't want you to wait for me. You need to put me and all the shit I've come with behind you, move on."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Lets not fight about this again. We'll be friends, you can come down anytime you want to see the baby, but I can't be what you want me to be, Randy."_

"_And what's that? What do I want you to be?"_

"_I'm not an idiot Randy. I know you want a proper relationship and I know someday you'll probably want me to be your wife," she said softly. "It'll never happen."_

"_If it takes you a lifetime, Dani, I'll still be waiting."_

"_Don't say that."_

"_I'm not letting you go," he repeated._

"_Except for the time I have to tell Shawn we're having a baby, I don't want to see you, Randy. I've got two months until I have to go into the hospital, I'll call you then."_

"_Can I at least call you, sometimes? Find out how you're doing?"_

_She turned away from him then._

"_Only if it's really important."_

"_Dani..."_

"_I mean it, Randy. You'll never get over me if you call me all the time."_

"_I don't want to get over you."_

"_But I do! I need to get over you."_

_The little outburst brought forward the fact that she was in love with him, after all. He knew it was something she hadn't wanted to admit but it lessened his pain at the words she was throwing at him._

"_I'll give you your space, Dani," he said softly. "If you need me, call me."_

"_I won't need you, Randy. Please go now."_

_He did, but not before he gave her one last kiss. It was obviously the last one he would be allowed for a long time so made made the most of it. Her body grew soft and pliable, leaning hungrily into his hard body, a body she knew so well. He knew that he could have taken her right there and then, but he wanted to show her he meant to keep his word._

"_Take care of yourself, babes, and of our baby."_

"_I will."_

_Then he was gone. _


	29. The cat is finally out of the bag!

**Ok, so things are starting to move along nicely now. After this chapter, so much is going to happen. Will Jamie find her and kill this baby, too? Will she get her divorce before the police get him, if they get him? When will Randy propose? Will he find out that she's already married? Will these men actually meet face to face? Guess you'll have to review to find out!**

"Are you ready?"

Dani looked over at Randy as the car came to a stop in front of Shawn and Toni's house. They were already waiting by the entrance.

"The question is, are _you_ ready?" Dani chuckled.

"I can handle Shawn. It's Toni I'm worried about!" he smiled.

Randy had begged her not to drive herself so she'd had to get a driver. She would have done anything to stop him worrying about her so much; maybe when he did, he would stop ringing her every second and get on with his life. She had instructed the driver to pick Randy up first at the hotel because he'd insisted he be there when Shawn and Toni saw her little bump. It had been really awkward, making that short journey with him sitting right next to her on the backseat.

"Are you going to tell them we aren't together anymore?"

"Not today. Shawn's got a couple of guns in the house!" she laughed. "Sorry, I know it's not funny that you're in mortal danger. I'll tell him when he gets used to me being pregnant."

"So we have to lie?"

"We just won't say anything."

"Well, here goes nothing," Randy sighed as he got out of the car. He went round to her side to open her door and help her out. Shawn and Toni were already making their way to the car but both of them stop in their tracks and let out simultaneous gasps when Dani emerged from the car.

"What the hell...?" Shawn swore as he quickly came to Dani's side.

"Hi Shawn," she smiled weakly.

She'd dreaded his reaction more than anyone else's in the family, even her guardians who'd been the only parents she'd ever known.

"What the hell is this? You got yourself knocked up? How did this happen?"

"Well, technically, when Randy put his penis..."

"Don't fuck about, I'm not laughing," Shawn cut in. "How could you do this, after everything you've been through? It's too soon."

His attention turned to the man who stood by her side and his eyes narrowed in anger. The first punch he threw came out of nowhere, knocking Randy down flat on his back on the gravel.

"Shawn!" Toni and Dani screamed together.

"I warned you, you filthy son of a bitch!" Shawn shouted angrily as he lay another punch in Randy's jaw.

"Shawn, stop it this instant," Toni shouted, moving Dani away from the commotion so she would not get caught up in it.

Dani noticed that Randy wasn't fighting back, he was just taking the punches and the insults, not even covering his face. Quickly, she knocked on the driver's window for him to help Toni, who was trying to pull her husband off Randy.

"You know, you bastard. You know what she's been through and you went ahead and did this."

Finally, Toni and the driver managed to get him away from Randy and Dani immediately went and knelt at his side. His lip was cut, his nose was bleeding and he would have two black eyes come morning, but he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Told you I could handle Shawn!" he said, wincing as he sat up.

"It's not funny, Randy. Why didn't you stop him?"

"I've knocked up his precious little sister. I think there's a lot more of this ass whipping coming before he gets used to the idea."

"And your plan is to just take it?" she asked incredulously.

"Like a man!"

"Oh, God! You're an idiot, do you know that? If you let him punch you like that again you better believe you'll be getting an ass-whippin' from me!"

"Were you worried about me, Dani?"

"Of course I was worried, you're the father of my baby," she shouted, knowing full well that was not what he'd wanted to hear. "Now help me up."

He did as he was told and she walked over angrily to where Toni was trying to calm her husband down.

"Listen here, you," she started angrily, pointing at her brother. "I was going to be nice, break it down for you gently, but because of your uncalled for, barbaric behaviour, I'm telling you this; Randy and I are having this baby, if you don't like it you know what you can do! I'm a grown woman, don't presume to know whether I'm ready or not, or what I need. Truth be told, you need to be thanking this man, he's given me the most precious gift and I feel honored to carry his child. He's a good man, and if you or anyone else dares lay a finger on him again, I will not be blamed for what I'll do."

They all looked on, surprised by her outburst, as she turned around to face Randy.

"I can't believe you were such a pussy! Come inside, I'm dying to use the toilet then I'll clean you up."

They watched her walk into the house, still cussing to herself and Randy chuckled as he picked up her bags and followed at a safe distance.

"Hormones," he explained to the other two as he walked past them.

* * *

That night, Dani sat in front of the dressing table mirror as Toni brushed her hair. She'd decided to go to sleep early as she was tired from the drive and also because she was avoiding Randy. Toni had persuaded him to spend the night, so that meant he would be sharing her room, as they were meant to be together. She did not want to be up when he slipped his hard body next to hers. She had missed him so much she knew she would give in to her desires the second he lay down.

"You're really happy, aren't you?" Toni asked her.

"Yes, I am," she replied truthfully. "The day we found out, everything else just didn't seem important anymore. Thinking about this tiny little thing that's going to depend on me just put a lot of things in perspective for me."

Like how she had to get Jamie out of her life for good.

"I'm glad you're moving on, sweetheart. I was afraid you'd slip back into that depression and disappear again."

"Don't worry, Toni. I'm never going to run from anything again."

Toni kissed the top of her head and smiled at her in the mirror.

"I wish you'd told me sooner about the baby, though. I'd have been there to help you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just had to work some things out."

She had told them earlier about what the doctors were saying about her pregnancy and Shawn had got a bit more angry with Randy for making her go through this when she obviously wasn't ready.

"No worries, I've got another seven weeks to shop for cute little baby things," Toni smiled.

"You should see what John has been buying. It's almost like he's broody."

"The way he's going with Liz, I bet you he's going to be announcing she's pregnant before the year is out."

"They suit each other, don't they?" Dani said. "She needs someone like John in her life. I know I'd have gone crazy if it weren't for him."

"Shawn says he's a completely changed man," Toni said, agreeing with her. "Not once has he cheated, he's totally whipped."

They gossiped a bit more before Dani announced she was getting into bed. It had been a long day and it would be an even longer night if she didn't sleep now.

"I'd better go and check that those two aren't fighting again," Toni said as she walked to the door.

"Lock the gun's away as well! I can just see Shawn going, 'Say hello to my little friend.' and blasting poor Randy!"

Toni laughed as she blew Dani a kiss goodnight and then closed the door behind her.

* * *

"I think you're a pathetic prick and need to be shot," Shawn said calmly from his chair, a drink in his hand.

"You're probably right," Randy said from across the room where he had his feet up, a beer in his hand and an ice pack over his bruised face. "But Dani is happy and that's all that matters."

"I don't know what she sees in you," Shawn continued. "You're arrogant, selfish and not even remotely good looking."

"What are you talking about? I'm gorgeous!"

Shawn swore under his breath and took a sip of his drink.

"See what I mean? Such an ego!"

"The words normally used to describe me are 'wow' and 'awesome'," Randy chuckled.

"There you go again. I hope the baby isn't born with your big head."

"It's not his head that's going to be big!"

"He?"

"Yeah. I think we're having a boy. It'll be nice to have a little boy follow me around, trying to be like me."

"If you have a girl and she's like her mother, she'll follow you around anyway. Dani was like that, didn't want to be with anyone else."

"That's why you've got such a strong bond, isn't it? You near enough raised her."

"I did, yeah. She used to play mum and dad up that much I think they liked the peace and quiet when she was with me."

"I think your real problem with me and Dani is you think I'm taking your little girl from you."

"Don't talk stupidness!" Shawn said as he took another sip.

"I think it's true. Your parents are her guardians but you took on most of the responsibilities, spent more time with her. You were, what, 21? 22? She's hero worshipped you since she came to live with you guys and now you feel like she's slipping away from you," Randy said softly.

"Don't be silly. She was with Jamie before you, remember?"

"Yeah, but you know that this time is different, don't you? You know that this time she's really in love, that's why you don't like me."

"I don't like you because you're a dick," Shawn scowled. "This relationship won't last and she'll be lumbered with your big headed kid."

Randy sighed and took another swallow of his beer, wincing as the bottle touched his cut lip. At the moment, there was no relationship, at least not the kind of relationship he wanted. But he would wait. He had no doubt in his mind that once Jamie was behind bars, she would come to him.

Moving the ice pack to his other eye, he peered in Shawn's direction. The man had been drinking since he and Dani had arrived that afternoon and the more he drank the more he cussed Randy.

"She's really happy about the baby, you know."

"So she says," Shawn said.

"It's true. We found out about it the morning after she passed out, after I'd found her lying on the floor in that bedroom. I didn't know what I was going to do, how I could help her through that. What do you say to someone who's gone through that? When the doctor told us the first thing I did was panic. I thought, like you do now, that she was not ready, that it would just bring a whole lot of shit out that she was in no state to deal with. I was afraid I would not be able to help her, that she'd just slip away from me. But she's a strong woman, Shawn. Being pregnant has forced her to deal with a lot of her problems. She just wants to be a good mother."

Shawn just grunted and took another sip of his drink.

"Look, Shawn, whether you like it or not I've been there for her. She said this afternoon that she feels honored to carry my child, but it's the other way round. I know I'm a fuck up, I'm all the things you say I am, but for some reason she fell in love with me. I couldn't ask for a better woman to be the mother of my children and I will try my best to be the man she deserves."

"No more sleeping around then? I don't believe that."

"Shawn, I couldn't be with anyone else after being with her. She's spoilt all other women for me."

Shawn sighed and put his drink down.

"I'm not allowed to hit you anymore and Toni has told me if I'm not nice to you she'll sort me out. She scares the hell out of me, so I guess I have to do as she says, at least when she's in the room," Shawn started. "You're right, Dani is more like my baby than my sister so I'll say this for the last time. I'll be watching you. I know Dani is in love with you so I have to respect that. But if you make her cry just one time..."

Shawn let the sentence hang as he looked at the younger man.

"So what are your intentions, now?"

"I'm going to make her my wife," Randy answered easily.

"Are you serious?"

"I've been saying all alone that there can be no other woman for me, were you not listening?"

"I didn't think you were willing to give up your freedom. That changes things quite a lot."

"I gave up my freedom the night I met her. If she'll have me, I plan on making that permanent."

"If she'll have you?"

"She says she's not ready. When she is, I'll put a ring on her finger so fast she won't know what hit her."

Randy took a little jewelry box out of his pocket. He'd been carrying it around for months now, even through the period when he'd tried to forget her.

"Dear Lord, you are serious! You should have told me this from the beginning, you bastard! I've been thinking, all along, that you were only after one thing from her. Where's Toni, I've got to tell her this."

"Tell me what?" Toni asked as she walked into the den.

"He's going to marry our Dani," Shawn said, making room for his wife on the sofa.

"Well, obviously," Toni said. "I knew that from the very first time you guys met."

"Bullshit! You've been arranging his lynching for the best part of three months!"

"Only so I'd make him see sense," Toni defended herself, turning her attention to Randy. "So when's the big day?"

"You two are getting way ahead of yourselves," Randy laughed. "I haven't even asked her yet."

And when he did, he was going to make sure she had no excuse to refuse.

"The girl is in love with you. A baby on the way and a husband, she'll be over the moon!"

"It's not that simple and you know it."

"You just have to time it right. She'll say yes in an instant."

"I'm going to wait till they lock James up. I think that's what's holding her back," Randy said. "Has Ron said anything more on his progress?"

"He says just a few more days, then the man is fucked. I hope someone will let me near him before they lock him up."

"And me," Randy agreed.

"There won't be anything left of him for you to have a go at after I'm done with him," Toni vehemently muttered.

* * *

"Do you know what time it is?"

Dani yawned as she sat herself up in the bed and secured her cell phone against her ear.

"Sorry, Danielle. We just felt you'd want to know straight away," the man on the other end of the line said.

"What? What's happened?"

"We've located Mr. Fuller."

Dani almost dropped her phone when she heard this. Her heart started beating loudly and her palms started to sweat. This was it. The beginning of the end.

"I'm taking this information to your lawyers first thing in the morning," the man said.

"Um, give me a few days to get back to my house. I'll give you a call when I'm ready."

She would have to cut her visit short. Jamie would most certainly get really angry when he got served and the first place he would look for her was here at Shawn's house. As Shawn would be on the road, she would not be safe here and Toni would be in danger as well. Somehow, she had to get Toni away from here as well, maybe ask her to stay with her for some weeks and use the baby as an excuse.

"We'll keep watching him, then, so he doesn't move," the man said.

"Thank you vary much. I'll be in touch."

As she hung up she couldn't help the feeling of trepidation that came over her. Jamie was going to get served but she knew he would not sign those papers without a fight. Things were going to turn really nasty now but this was something she had to do before her precious baby came. She couldn't give her baby Jamie's name.

How would he react? Would he go as far as to actually hurt the people she loved? Shawn, Randy and John had said over and over what a big coward he was, that he'd never actually stand up to a man, but if he got really desperate, how far would he take it? She knew that from now on, she would have to watch her back, but for how long?


	30. Blessings and Curses

**Thanks again for the reviews. I've started to include Jamie's POV now, coz I guess the end is near. Or is it? Review please, let me know what you think. Orton Addict, I was a bit worried myself for a bit about Shawn, but I'm glad you think I pulled it off. Enjoy.**

Dani woke up the next morning with a start. She'd just dreamt that Jamie had walked into the room and stood over her with his evil grin. Was it going to be like this, then, from now on?

She noticed as she got up that Randy had indeed shared her bed, his side was empty now but she could still smell his scent on the pillow. She hadn't even known he was there and she couldn't for the life of her, remember if her body had gravitated to his as it always did. It was already past nine so she was certain he had already left for work. He had a grueling schedule that day, making appearances in town, going down to record a few promos and then a house show later that evening.

Yawning, she got out of bed and found her fluffy slippers, not bothering with a robe over her silky little pyjama shorts and the maternity top that hugged up her full breasts and flared around her pregnant stomach. She was craving lemon tea and a jam sandwich, everything else would have to wait.

She heard his laugh before she actually walked into the kitchen and as always, her baby kicked. That convinced her she was having a girl, no woman would be unaffected by the sound of that voice.

Composing herself, she walked in.

"Morning sunshine," Shawn said when he saw her, making Randy chuckle.

Everyone knew she was not a morning person and this pregnancy had only made that worse.

"What, we're all friends now?" she frowned, looking at the cosy scene and ignoring her brother. "And what are you still doing here?"

"Good morning to you, too," Randy laughed as he walked to her and gave her a little kiss before leading her to a sit at the breakfast bar.

"You look good enough to eat," he whispered in her ear, making her blush a little.

He placed a cup of lemon tea in front of her and a plate with a strawberry jam sandwich, as he'd done every morning he'd been with her at her house. He knew her so well.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"I made blueberry pancakes, sweetheart," Toni said. "Won't you have some of that?"

Dani wrinkled her nose as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Told you," Randy laughed as he sat next to her. "Give her some fruit a bit later, though."

"I'm right here, I can say for myself what I want to eat," she snapped.

Taking another bite of her sandwich, she looked over at Toni.

"I'll have a bit of fruit later, thanks."

"Why are you with her, again?" Shawn chuckled.

"Because of her sunny and bubbly personality!" Randy laughed as he got up and took his empty plate to the sink. "I'm heading off now."

Dani looked up at him and thought how much she was going to miss him. She wasn't likely to see him again now until the baby was born. With things as they stood now, she wasn't sure if she'd see him at all even then.

"Don't look at me like that, I'll be back really soon," Randy said to her when he saw the look in her eyes. "If you're up for it, I might even show you off at Survivor Series next Sunday."

Dani looked away from those searching eyes. They always seemed to know what she was thinking and that was the last thing she needed.

"Will you walk me to the door, sweetheart?"

Nodding, she got up and walked out of the room as he said his goodbyes to Shawn and Toni. It seemed funny, how they were all suddenly getting along. He must have played his part of the loving partner to a tee.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he joined her in the hallway.

"Of course," she lied.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"

"I know. I'm alright, really. Just take care of yourself out there."

"I always do, but I'm going to be extra careful now for you and the baby."

"Just the baby," she corrected, looking away from him.

Noting had changed. If anything, it was even more important now than before not to have any contact with him if she was going to keep him safe.

She felt his hand tuck a strand of her wild hair behind her ear then trail down her cheek before it turned her face to him. He knew what his touch did to her, she was sure he could see it in her eyes.

"I meant what I said. However long it takes you, I'll be waiting."

Then he kissed her, a short sweet kiss that was as devastating as his passion-fuelled ones.

"I'll see you next week."

He picked up his bag that was already by the door then he was gone. Gone for good. She couldn't help the tears that started down her cheeks, falling for all the things that could have been. She knew she would never love anyone else as much as she loved Randy. Her heart was forever lost to her.

"Dani, don't cry."

Dani felt Toni's soft arms come around her and she sank into the comfort she was offered.

"He's gone," Dani whispered.

"He'll be back before you know it," Toni said softly.

No he wouldn't. This was it. It had to be.

Nodding her head, she wiped her tears. Toni could never know the truth.

"It's just my hormones," she lied, using the excuse she had come to rely on.

* * *

She was sitting in the den with Shawn later on that morning with a medley of fruit, loads of syrup and a side of ketchup on a plate in front of her. With an amused look, Shawn watched her wolf it down.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Shawn chuckled. "So tell me, what are your plans now?"

Dani cleared her throat, careful not to reveal anything on her face. Shawn was the only other person who could read her like an open book.

"Well, I know I said I'd stay a couple of weeks, but I'm kinda stressing now being too far from my own doctors and midwives," she started. "We've sort of built a relationship, what with them poking me and prodding me in my privates all the time."

"So, what are you saying?"

"Maybe you and Toni could come down with me to LA?"

"I'm sure Toni would love that, but I have to work. I might come down after Survivor Series, the schedule will be less hectic then."

Dani smiled her gratitude. Just like that, it was done. She could take Toni to safety.

"You look beautiful," Shawn said softly, smiling at her. "I hate to say this, but being pregnant suits you."

"Thank you," she smiled back.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have lashed out at Randy like that, he's made you happy."

"You all seemed very cosy this morning."

"Yeah, he's a funny guy once you get to know him," Shawn chuckled. "And he talks as much as you do, good thing he ain't boring! It was almost like talking to you, some of the stuff he came out with. We were up most of the night and I must say, that kid's got a good head on him." Shawn chuckled.

"He's a good guy. He has to be, to put up with all the stuff I've thrown at him."

"I'm glad you've found someone who really loves you. Randy will take real good care of you, baby."

"What is this, am I getting your blessing?"

"Guess you are. I had to let go sometime, hey?"

Dani looked away so he couldn't see the sad look that crossed her eyes. It would all have been perfect if it weren't for Jamie.

"You won't let go completely, will you?" she asked.

"Never," Shawn assured her as he finished his coffee and got up. "Now, do you want any more of that disgusting stuff you're eating?"

* * *

James fuller woke up that morning with the urge to see his wife.

His mother was getting on his nerve lately, nagging her over the stupidest things. She was never satisfied with anything he did, not even the house he had put a down payment on for her. She thought it was just a waste of money when he could just move her into the house he already had and 'kick that bitch out'. She said they had enough money to just buy a bigger house in some nice neighborhood. Plus it would be payment for taking care of his brats.

He'd brought the boys to his mother years ago, when he'd still been with Danielle. They had different mothers, all three of them, and were the most pathetic kids he'd ever seen. They'd whined everyday in the beginning for him to take them back to their mothers but he'd made them shut their mouths. Couldn't they see for themselves that they were better off away from those lying, thieving whores? He couldn't let those sluts raise his kids. It was a shame they'd been allowed into the world in the first place but since they were there, no way was he letting those women ruin his kids lives.

Even Dani was better than them, and she was no angel. Still, she'd have to do. Once he bought a bigger place, he'd move the boys in with her. He'd be there to make sure she did everything right. She was easier to handle than the other sluts.

"Are you still in bed, you lazy bastard?"

With a weary sigh, he threw the covers off and got out of his bed.

"I'm up, ma," he called out.

"Well, get your crack-ass downstairs then. Your breakfast is getting cold."

Swearing under his breath, he got dressed. Woman were just a waste of space, whores and lazy cunts, the lot of them. Even his mother. The house was no better than a garbage dump, Danielle had never been allowed to let their place get this bad. All his mother was good for was laying on her back to pay her bills. Even when he'd been working, before he got sent to prison for those few months, when he'd sent her some money every month, she'd still felt she needed the extra money all these other men gave her. She was just greedy. The way he saw it, that was why his father had left her. If he'd stuck around he would have sorted her out, the way he'd sorted Dani out. His mother would have been near enough an angel now.

"Get down here, you prick!" Diane Fuller called again from the bottom of the staircase.

Sighing, Jamie brushed his hair back and gave himself a smile in the mirror. He looked good. Dani was lucky to be the one who'd snared him.

When he got all his shit in order, he'd move back to their house then start preparing for the boys to join him. Of course, Dani would have to pay dearly for her indiscretion with that pretty wrestler. Not too much though, because he could see why she'd felt she needed someone else. She'd always been a very horny girl, it was his fault for staying away too long after she came back from wherever she'd disappeared to. She'd probably had more men there, it had been two years after all. He'd been no angel himself, to tell the truth, he'd never been to start off with. He had those brats to prove it.

The night he had tracked her to that little motel, he should have dragged her back home right there and then, but he'd been right in the middle of a job. He wouldn't have been able to give her the attention she deserved.

His phone rang and he groaned when he noticed who it was. He'd be glad when this job was over. He'd take a well deserved long break then.

"What?"

"The boss wants to see you," the other man said.

"Tell him I'll be another hour."

"Now, you dick-wart," the man said before hanging up.

James sighed again. Once he got control of Dani's money, these men will know not to treat him like shit. Until then, he had to do as he was told. They were paying him, after all.

When he got downstairs, the three boys were sitting at the table having their breakfast. He paid them no attention at all, going instead for a piece of toast before shooting out of the kitchen, the door slamming behind him.

"You get back here and eat you breakfast, you lazy, good for nothin', little shit," he heard his mother scream. "Do you think I'm made of money?"

He got into the slick Ford he'd treated himself to with some of the money Dani had given him. He'd treated himself to a lot of things. Rubbing his nose with the back of his palm, he let out a little laugh. Yes, a lot of things.

His phone rang again and he answered it, disregarding the other motorists on the road.

"What?"

"Are you on you way?"

"Give me a fucking chance! I'm ten minutes away."

Dani would have to wait. He'd drop in on her at the end of the day.

**What's going to happen when he finds out his wife is carrying another man's child? **


	31. Things that go bump in the night

**Thank you guys for reviewing. Sorry this update took so long but am going through some stuff right now so I'm afraid the updates will be a bit spaced out till it's sorted. Enjoy and don't forget to review. The stuff I'm going through kinda stemmed my creative juices as well so forgive me if it's not very good.**

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Randy looked over at his friend as they warmed up for the show that night. His head hadn't been in anything at all that day.

"I don't know. I feel like something is wrong."

"With Danielle?" John asked.

"I rang her about an hour ago and she seemed alright, but I can't shake this feeling," Randy sighed.

"Do you think she's about to go into early labour or something?" John asked as he grabbed his towel and sat next to his friend.

"I don't know. It might be the baby, it might be something else entirely. She's hiding something from me, you know. I can see it everytime she looks at me."

"Maybe it's about James Fuller. I think she's been looking over her shoulder since she found out he'd tracked her to your dad's house. It's got to be stressing her," John said.

"Well, that prick is not going to be an issue for much longer. Ron said he only needs a couple more days before he has hard evidence to take to the cops."

"I wish to God I could be there when they catch him. It just makes me so angry that there are men out there who take advantage of women and not give a shit about it."

"You don't know the half of it, John. He's done things to her that make me physically sick when I think of them. The only thing that's stopping me from actually going after him now, myself, is the thought that I'd be no good to Dani and the baby behind bars. I know, if I lay my hands on him I'd kill him."

John nodded his head. He knew exactly how his friend felt.

"I wish I could be with her but Dani doesn't want me to put my career at risk by spending so much time away. She doesn't understand that I'd risk everything for her, John, just so she could be happy again. And when it comes down to it, if Ron fails to get the prick, I know I'd risk my freedom making sure Jamie never hurts my baby again."

"Don't think like that. The last thing Dani wants is for you to throw your life away," John said. "The police will bust Fuller and his gang and Dani will learn to be happy again. That bastard can't touch her, she's got the best security and the best family and friends on her side, he wouldn't dare come near her again."

"He's a sick man, John. He's tried once already, and my whole family was there. There's no telling what he's capable of. That's what scares me. He could be watching her right now and I'm not there to protect her."

"Shawn's seen to it that the man doesn't even sneeze without him knowing about it. He ain't going anywhere near that house. Besides, she be back at her house tomorrow, he'd never get her there."

"You're right. I need to stop worrying," Randy sighed. "There's no way he could go near her now."

* * *

James Fuller frowned. The house was in darkness, there was no sign of life anywhere. When he'd come around before, months back, there'd been all clutter around when she'd been having the place renovated. He'd commended her on that, getting the house ready for him to move back in. It was like she knew how special his homecoming was, that she needed to rid the house of the stench of all the men she'd had in their marital bed.

Where could that bitch be? She knew she wasn't allowed out after six o'clock. He'd have to knock that into her a bit more, if she hadn't understood him the first time. Now that he was back, that he'd decided to forgive her numerous transgressions, she had no need to go out looking for other men.

Should he go inside? Maybe she was sleeping. Dani had always been lazy like that, going to bed as soon as he got in from work. If he hadn't known any better, he'd have thought she was avoiding him. He knew that was not the case, Dani would never have done that, she had loved him just as much as he'd loved her. She'd always begged him to sleep with her with those beautiful eyes of hers and the way she moved her body invitingly in his face. Even though she played those stupid games with him, begging him to stop and shit like that, he knew the horny little bitch could never have enough of him. It was just the way she was.

He decided against going in to check on her. That nosy neighbour of theirs, that bitch Pam, was probably looking through her curtains right now. He'd never liked that one, always shoving her nose where it weren't wanted. He firmly believed it was Pam who'd fed Dani all those notions that she had to leave him. He guessed it was because she was jealous, that bitch could never find a man of her own and she'd even given him the 'come on' a few times. The way she'd looked at him, the way she'd worn those ridiculously short skirts, showing off her long legs and shapely bottom, she'd been gagging for it. He'd have taken her up on her offer, shown that bitch what was what, but it was always a bad idea to shit where you ate. He wasn't that stupid.

Sighing, he started the car. He'd have to come back another day, maybe in the morning. He wasn't going to move in till another couple of days or so, anyway, but he'd just wanted a glimpse of his wife. It had been to long since he'd laid his eyes on her. It galled him to miss her like this, to miss her warm body underneath his, to miss the way she had kept his home neat and tidy. He had to admit, his wife was a lot better than all the other whores in his life. She'd made life a hell of a lot easier for him and he really did miss her.

Driving away from the house that would once again become his home, he let out a weary sigh. He'd hoped seeing his wife would put him in a better frame of mind, give him the strength he needed to face his mother. He'd have to find some other distraction. Maybe a bottle of whiskey to drown that constant whining and nagging. Maybe something stronger. Maybe even both.

Yes, definitely both.

* * *

"That was Ron," Shawn said to his wife when she came into the bedroom from the en suite bathroom.

They had been getting ready for bed after a pleasant evening in the den with Dani and Shawn was well aware the whole time that the next time he saw his two girls again the whole Jamie era would be over.

"What's happened?" Toni asked anxiously as she joined her husband on the bed. "Have they caught him?"

"Unfortunately, no. He drove down to Dani's old house. He didn't go in, he just sat in his car," Shawn explained. "It's a good sign, it means he has no idea she's moved. Ron called because he thought he might have realised why the house was empty and maybe he'd have driven down here, but the prick ran straight back to his mother."

"I'm glad we leaving in the morning, we have to get Dani away from here as soon as possible," Toni said. "Who knows what that twisted man will do next. I'm really worried Shawn. He must know a lot of people want his head but he keeps following her. What does he really want?"

"Whatever it is, he won't get it!" Shawn bit out. "I'm glad I didn't have to think up some excuse to get her back to her house and to take you with her. At least we know now that you'll be safe in LA."

Cuddling her husband, Toni voiced what had been in Shawn's head the whole time.

"What will we do, Shawn, if the police can't catch him?" she whispered. "Do you think he'll connect what he's doing with those thugs to us or Dani? It's not just her we have to worry about now, she's bringing an innocent baby into the world."

"They'll catch him, Toni," he said but without the conviction he'd hope to convey. "They have to. I won't rest until he's finally out of her life for good."

"I know you won't. You're a good man."

Shawn looked down at the woman he held in his arms and and gave her a smile. She was her best friend and the love of her life, and he'd always be grateful for Dani playing Cupid years ago. She was everything he wanted, everything he needed. He knew that finally, Dani had found the same thing in Randy. The man would protect Dani with his life, the way protected Toni.

"I've been thinking," he started, turning the subject away from the one he had no control over. "When this is all over, how do you feel about babies?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I'm getting on a bit now, aren't I?" he chuckled. "I figured it's embarrassing enough that my kid sister has beaten me to it."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Of course not, baby. You are the love of my life and I've been selfish long enough. I know you've always wanted babies and I held back because I'm always on the road. Lately I've been thinking about coming home from the road to you and our children, our own little family. That is, if you don't think I'm too old to be a father."

"Oh, Shawn," Toni cried emotionally as she tightly held her husband. "You'll never be old, you crazy man. I love you so much and I'd love to have your children."

"And I love you."

After kissing her tenderly, he looked into her eyes and gave her a wicked smile.

"Wanna start trying right now?"

* * *

"Hi, baby."

"You're not supposed to call me every five minutes, you know," Dani said even though the sound of his voice brought a stupid grin on her face.

"I know. I'm just finding it really hard not to," he said. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Well, I'm afraid I don't have much to say."

"That's a first!" he chuckled.

"Very funny," she said dryly.

"Did you watch my match?"

"I always do," she said without thinking, then realised as soon as she'd said it that she was not supposed to be encouraging him. "I mean, I always watch Raw."

Randy chuckled. He knew she'd been watching just him.

"Poor Delaney never really stood a chance," Randy said about his match, deliberately not commenting on her remark. "I nearly feel bad that Dave had to fight Big Show and that weirdo, Khali."

"Nearly is the key word though," Dani laughed.

"Hey, whoever decides these matches is a fucking comedian, but I'm more than happy it all works in my favour. You should have seen Dave after the match, all bruised and shit while I don't even have a mark on me," he said.

"I think its sad though, that John isn't the number one contender again."

"If I were fighting him, who'd you cheer for?"

"I think I'd just switch the tv off, actually," she laughed. "Come on, you can't ask me to choose."

Again, she spoke without thinking. She should have said John.

"I'm happy to hear that," he said softly.

There was an uneasy silence as Dani thought how he was so easy to talk to. If only she could tell him everything, tell him what was really going on. But she knew Randy wouldn't take any shit sitting down. He'd want to find Jamie himself and sort things out and that was the last thing she needed, especially when she knew the sort of people Jamie hung out with. They wouldn't think anything of hurting him.

"You really can't keep doing this, Randy," she said. "You've got to stop calling me all the time."

"Coz you need to get over me," Randy stated sadly, repeating what she had told him. "What if I can't let you do that, Dani? What if you never get over me? Have you thought that far?"

She let out a tired sigh. She thought about it everyday.

"I don't know if I'll ever be happy. I'm damaged, Jamie ruined my life. Things will always pop up and I don't want any of that affecting your life."

"Everything would be fine if you just let yourself be happy. Whatever comes, we can work through it together."

Should she tell him? She was so tempted right now, but she didn't want him involved anymore than he already was. Jamie was poisonous, he could ruin Randy and not give a shit. With the looming divorce, he'd be looking for anyone to lash out at. If only she'd had the guts to have him imprisoned before she had run away then she wouldn't be in this position. Now she had no reason to get him arrested, he'd be a thorn up her ass for as long as he lived, married or not.

"I'm tired now," she said. "Toni and I are driving to LA first thing in the morning. I'll call you when I get home, let you know we're safe."

He was being dismissed.

"Alright, babes. Take care, alright?"

"I always do. Good night, Randy."

"Night, sweetheart."

* * *

James Fuller grabbed his car keys and angrily stormed out of his mother's house. He could still here her cursing and shouting, her voice grating his nerves. That bitch just didn't know when to quit. What the hell did she want from him? He paid the bills, he gave her money, surely he had the right to do whatever he wanted in her house.

He got into his car, slamming the door before he sped off the driveway. There was only one woman who could make him feel better now. Moving in now or the next couple of days, what was the fucking difference. He deserved some respect and he was going to get it. His mother wouldn't hold him down anymore.


	32. She should have listened

**Still going through some stuff. Will update soon as soon as I can. Read and review please. And thanks for the other reviews.**

James Fuller parked his flash Ford at the top of the road so none of the nosy neighbours would see him. It was almost midnight but there were lights still on in some of the houses and he could even hear some music coming from a few of them. He'd always had a problem with these lot, all their partying and flashing themselves about in front of his Dani. They were below him, always had been and now with the money he had come into, he would move to a neighborhood more fitting of his status. He could not be seen rubbing elbows with these lowly peasants anymore.

Yes, with this money, everyone would be forced to respect him, even that pillock he worked for. Noone would push him around anymore, not even his mother. In fact, he'd move as far away from her as possible. Noone ruled him, it didn't matter that she'd given him life and as she said, she could take it back. He was a man, and any demands he made would be obeyed. Noone would question his decisions anymore.

Avoiding the street lights, he made his way to his house and silently round the back to the French doors that led to the garden. He noticed that the lawn was overgrown a bit and angrily grit his teeth. Dani knew she wasn't allowed to let the grass grow even a centimeter above what he'd stipulated. She'd have to sort this first thing in the morning, she couldn't be allowed to let things go like this. Before long, she'd turn the house into a dump like his mother's house. He should have expected it really, her being a woman and all. She needed constant supervision, constant directions. She'd had the good head to have the house done up for him, but her narrow mind had not thought to maintain the lawns and garden. He should have remembered how utterly useless she was.

With a weary sigh, he went to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Frowning, he peered into the house, seeing nothing but darkness. She'd locked up? Well, of course she had. He wasn't there to protect her anymore so she'd probably started locking all the doors. When he'd lived with her before, he used to leave this door unlocked, mostly because everytime he went out he'd lose his key and would have to break in. He'd got tired of the nosy neighbours calling the cops on him when they knew he wasn't actually a burglar so had decided leaving it open was the best option.

Finding his bunch of keys, he looked through them until he came to the right one. But still, the door would not open. What was this? She'd changed the locks on him. Who'd given her permission to do that? His homecoming was quickly turning sour as he contemplated what to do next. If he broke in, there was a chance someone would call the police, that someone being Pam. He knew her bedroom was just a stone's throw away, over the little fence. He knew this because he had spent many satisfying nights watching the slut from his favorite spot further down the garden where he had a clear view of her window.

He had no choice now. He'd have to call Dani on her phone to wake her up to open the door. That would totally ruin his surprise, but there was nothing he could do about that. No way was he going back to his mother's house now.

* * *

"_Did you really think you could get away from me, Dani?" Jamie sneered as he held a little baby in his arms._

"_How did you find us?" Dani cried, reaching out to try and take her baby from him._

"_I always know where you are, sweet cheeks. You and I have a bond that can never be broken," he laughed._

"_Please... Give me back my baby..."_

"_He's my baby, Dani. He's the spitting image of me, see? He's got my blood running through his veins."_

_As Dani watched, the baby he held turned to face her and indeed, his face became Jamie's._

_She tried to move closer to him but her feet seemed to be stuck to the floor._

"_No!" she screamed. "He's not yours. He's Randy's baby."_

"_That idiot? He died a long time ago, don't you remember that? He took his bastard baby with him, thank God," Jamie said. "Now you've given me this beautiful child and we can move past that."_

"_No! Randy is not dead. That's his baby," she cried helplessly._

"_I took care of Randy, just as I said I would. You should have listened to me, Dani. You should have stayed away from him. It's all on your head now," Jamie laughed. "Just as the deaths of our other children are on your head. Now that we have this one, I won't let you harm him. I'll take care of him."_

"_Please..."_

"_There's nothing you can do now except wake up."_

"_What?" she frowned. Nothing was making sense._

"_Wake up, Dani. Wake up."_

With a start, Dani opened her eyes to find Shawn holding her, asking her to wake up.

"Wake up, sweetheart. It's just a bad dream," Shawn whispered, stroking her hair as he tried to calm her down.

She was shaking and her whole body was drenched with sweat. These nightmares were becoming a lot more frequent now and each one scared her more than the last.

"Shh," he said as he rocked her, his mind frantically going over what he had just heard. "You're safe. Noone is going to hurt you or your baby, I promise."

He held her until she stopped shaking the handed her a glass of water that was on the bedside table.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Dani shook her head as put the glass back down.

"I just need to freshen up. I'll be fine." she said shakily as she kicked the tangled sheets off her legs.

"You sure?" Shawn asked as he helped her out of the bed. He had a lot of questions but he could see she was in no state to answer them. She had called out a lot of things that had not made sense to him, but what he had made out was that Randy was dead and Fuller had her baby. Was this what was on the back of her mind, constantly eating at her?

"Yeah. Go back to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. Night, sweetheart. Just call out if you need me."

He watched as she walked into the adjoining bathroom and thought how he could not wait for all this to be over. All the stress she was under was not good for the baby and the last thing he needed was her slipping into early labour. The sooner they got Jamie out of the way the better it would be for all of them, the baby especially.

As he started to walk to the door, her cell phone started to ring. Frowning, he walked over to it. Who the hell would be calling her at this time? He'd have to tell them to ring back at a more reasonable time.

He almost dropped the phone when he saw the name that was across the little screen. James. James? It couldn't be, could it?

He answered it but didn't say anything.

"Surprise baby! Open the door, I'm outside."

Shawn heard the voice then the wheezy cough that could only belong to the diseased cow shit that was James Fuller. His eyes and face hardened as all his anger burst through his normally calm facade.

"Listen very carefully, you little prick," Shawn started, but he didn't get to say anymore because the line went dead.

He swore as he threw the little phone angrily across the room, breaking it in the process.

"Shawn?" Dani asked uncertainly as she walked back into the room.

Angrily, Shawn turned to face her.

"You've been in contact with that bastard?"

Dani looked at the phone that now lay in pieces on the floor.

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me, Dani. That was Fuller on the phone."

Dani suddenly went deathly pale and felt the strength sapping out of her body. She sank onto the bed because she felt like she would crumple onto the floor if she didn't.

"It's not what you think," she started weakly.

"I can't see why you would talk to him after all he did to you," Shawn shouted. "And I can't believe that, knowing I've been looking for him all this time, you would keep it a secret from me."

"Did he say what he wanted?" she asked weakly.

"He's at your house, waiting for you to let him in. Now he knows you're here with me and that just changes things a whole lot," Shawn answered as he paced the room. "Why, Dani? How does he even have your number?"

With a tired sigh, Dani rubbed her temples. It was time. Nothing but the truth would explain to Shawn why James was calling her.

"It's a long story. Maybe you should sit down."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Shawn bundled his two girls into Toni's car. Ron, the investigator, had just called him and told him James had broken into the house. He had not called the police as he wanted Jamie to be with his friends when the police pulled the sting operation but he was pretty sure someone else had because he had made that much noise. He had obviously discovered that the house was empty of any furniture or occupants. Before the police had come he had angrily walked out of the house, jumped into his car and driven in Shawn's direction.

The ladies were both still in their night clothes and Shawn gave them both a kiss before closing the doors. He'd instructed them to drive as far as they could then find a motel for the rest of the night then carry on in the morning, he didn't want them driving all the way to LA at this time.

"Will you be okay?" Toni asked, starting the car.

"I'll take care of Fuller when he gets here. You just worry about getting as far away from him as possible."

He looked at Dani, who's eyes were red rimmed from crying, and his heart broke all over again. His head was still reeling from everything she had told him, all the things she had unnecessarily put herself through to protect the ones she loved. Yes, he would have killed Jamie if he'd discovered him in her motel room the night they had found her. It all made sense now, how she had finished things with Randy, and that look on her face. He had known something was wrong, but not in a million years would he have guessed that bastard had got to her.

"Be safe, alright? I'll call you in the morning," he said, giving his wife a final kiss before letting her drive off.

Letting himself back into the house, Shawn walked over to the bar and poured a stiff drink. He had instructions from Ron not to talk to Jamie at all, let him stew outside the gates while the girls got away. He didn't want anything going wrong and send Jamie after the girls, it would put their whole plan at risk. The best thing was to let him believe Dani was still in the house. Hopefully he would just stake out the house then drive back to work as he and his friends had a very eventful few days ahead of them.

Ron was counting on Jamie's cowardice and fear of Shawn to keep him from doing anything stupid. He was also counting on his fear of the men he worked for to send him driving back to work before he discovered Dani was not actually in Shawn's house. If he didn't, Ron could not guarantee Jamie would get as long a sentence as they had hoped for.

Taking a sip of his drink, Shawn sat down in front of the security monitors to watch and wait. He knew how crucial this moment would be in sending Jamie down but every fibre in his body was screaming for him to beat the prick down to a pulp the second he turned up. He'd been emotionally tormenting Dani for months, threatening her happiness. The prick had even threatened those she loved. James Fuller had never been, and would never be man enough to stand up to a man. Even with the people he had befriended, he was pretty sure none of them would risk anything for a prick like Jamie. He was worthless, a piece of scum and he knew it. Shawn could see how Dani would believe he would carry out his threat, she had suffered too long at his hands.

As he took another sip, a car pulled up across the road, a Ford. As Ron had predicted, the driver did not even get out. Gritting his teeth, Shawn tried to block out the voices telling him that he would not get another chance to lay his hands on the scum bag. He really tried.


	33. Phonecalls, psychos and texts

**Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the calm before the storm. Still going through some things so hope it's not too boring.**

Her heart started beating triple times when she saw the name on the screen of her new cell phone. They'd got to her house that morning and had spent the day worrying until Shawn had called to assure them he was alright. It was late now and Toni was preparing some snacks so they could watch a movie and try to relax before going to bed.

"Please stop calling me."

"I can't. I know I said I would, but I can't," Randy said. "I just wanted to know how you were doing, you were supposed to call me when you got home."

"I'm alright. Toni's here with me so you don't have to worry. Just concentrate on your career."

There was silence on the other end of the line when she implied what she said everyday, that she did not need him.

"Is that it? Is that all you are going to say to me after what happened last night?"

Shawn! She'd specifically told him not to say anything to Randy because she knew he would muscle his way back into her her life.

"He wasn't supposed to tell you."

"The man is the reason you broke up with me. Surely I had the right to know. How could you even believe that such a coward could hurt me?" Randy asked.

"Because he's a coward, he's that much more dangerous. He won't come face to face with you, he'll hurt you when you least expect it, when you have your back turned."

"So the reason we're both suffering is you want to protect me? Come on, Dani. We have a baby on the way now, as soon as he finds that out then he'll know it's mine. We don't need to hide from him or let him dictate our lives. I can take care of you."

"He won't find out I'm pregnant. I told you before that I need to work it out by myself. I know you and Shawn think you can take him, but you don't know just how evil he is, you don't know the lengths he will go to to keep all of you away from me. I can't have that on my head, I have enough as it is."

"So, what? You are going to keep running? Keep hiding? For how long? What happens when he finds out you're not at Shawn's?" Randy asked. "Don't be stupid, Dani. You're playing games with my heart and with our baby's life."

"So I'm stupid, then?"

"I didn't mean it like that. Look, after Survivor Series, I'm flying down to you. I'm staying with you whether you like it or not. I can't let you do this to me anymore, being away from you is killing me."

"You have to think about your career."

"To be honest, babes, at the moment I just don't give a shit."

"Don't say that Randy. You're already on your last warning."

"I'd risk everything for you, Dani."

"I know you would. That's why I couldn't tell you what was happening in the first place. You can't put that on my head, too."

"How about I come down there, we sit down, you tell me everything and we work from there?"

"What exactly did Shawn tell you about last night?"

"He called me because the prick was right outside his gates and he was about to go kick his ass. He wanted me down there as quick as possible to... stop him."

"Stop him? You? Tell me you went nowhere near Jamie. I know how much you're dying to lay your hands on him."

"He was gone by the time I got there, little shit!."

"And Shawn?"

"You'll have to ask him that."

"Oh, no," she groaned. "I'm going to have to call you later."

"Think about what I said, though. James is not worth what you are putting yourself through. We could be together right now. We could be happy. I know you love me just as much as I love you."

"I'll talk to you later, Randy."

With a weary sigh, she hung up and dialled Shawn's number.

"What did you do, Shawn?" she asked as soon as he answered his phone.

"The bastard had it coming," Shawn mumbled.

"Shawn! How badly did you hurt him?"

"Not nearly bad enough!"

"Do you realise what you've done? He'll never leave me alone now, what am I supposed to do? And he could have you arrested. He could have his friends come after you. He could do anything."

"Don't worry, Dani. I'm handling it."

"What do you mean by that? How are you handling it?"

"I should have told you sooner but I've had someone watching him for some time now, and he found out things that will put him behind bars for sometime. You won't have to worry about him for much longer. He won't hurt you or anyone you love while he's behind bars."

"Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack, baby! That bastard won't get away this time."

Her mind was working overtime at the implications of what Shawn had just revealed. If only he had told her that sooner. If only she had opened up to Shawn in the first place. They could have worked together and this whole thing would have been over by now. Even now, she had not revealed the whole truth to him. She had not told him that she had married Jamie.

"I've got to go," she said quickly as an awful thing suddenly dawned on her.

Quickly, she redialed a number she had called as soon as she had got home.

"Hi," she said when the phone was answered.

"Good news, Mrs Fuller."

Dani cringed at that name. Noone had called her that in a long time.

"We've sent the details to your lawyers and he was served earlier this evening," the man continued.

The phone dropped to the floor from her lifeless grip and she slid into a chair. What had she done? If she had known what Shawn was doing, she would have waited until he was safely behind bars to have him served. She would have completely avoided the drama that was sure to come.

What had she done? Would Jamie completely lose it and somehow jeopardize Shawn's plans? She was certain he would search high and low for her, try his best to make her pay for what she was trying to do. Jamie was a violent man at the best of times but when he was really angry he completely lost his head.

Quickly, she picked up her phone again.

"Do you know where he is now?" she asked the man.

"Sorry. We didn't know you wanted us to keep an eye on him after he got the divorce papers."

She swore to herself. She should have had all the bases covered.

"Please find him again for me. I need to know where he is at all times."

"Alright, Mrs. Fuller. I'll call you tomorrow with any progress."

* * *

James Fuller swore as he tried to block out the headache that had only intensified throughout the day, since the beating he had endured at the hands of the Showstopper the night before. It didn't help that the motel he had come to was right by a rail line. Rolling over on the uncomfortable mattress, he looked down at the papers he still gripped in his hands.

That conniving whore had gone and done exactly what he had warned her not to do. Did she really think he would simply sign these papers and send them off? Did she think it would be that easy? Did she not know by now that he was a man of his word? He had promised he would find her and kill her if she tried to divorce him and she had blatantly disregarded him. These papers he held now basically meant she was inviting him to do his worst. And he would.

God, did these women never learn? All the times he had been in touch with her, not once had she said she had moved. What sort of wife did that? She stripped the house bare when she had no right. It was his house. Well, she had bought it, but she was his wife and what was hers was his as well. Same went for all that money she had inherited. It was all his. If she thought for one second that he would not get his money, she was sadly mistaken. It was his ticket to a better life, a life where people would have to listen to him for a change. No way was he letting her take that away from him.

What had she been thinking, sending that psycho, Shawn, after him? Did she really think hiding in Shawn's house would keep him away? He had told her what would happen to her family if she tried anything stupid, he knew where they all lived. She wouldn't be hiding behind them for much longer, not after he got rid of all of them. What did they take him for? They had no right coming between him and his wife. She belonged to him. Even though she was a pathetic, idiotic slut, she belonged to him. It would be no trouble watching that house until Shawn left her alone, then he would get her and make her watch as he hurt her family one by one. Then he would hurt her. Noone made a fool of him like this.

He looked down at the papers again. She must have had him followed to know where to find him. He'd have to be very careful now. He'd disappeared before, when that Shawn had started looking for him, he could do it again. Only he wouldn't be very far this time. He'd be right under their noses, waiting. He had the resources to do it, one of the perks of working for that idiot who thought he could push him around.

His phone rang for the umpteenth time and he ignored it. He knew how much trouble he was in for not showing up at work when they where about to pull off their biggest job. Screw them! Getting his hands on Dani was much more important right now. If the worst came to the worst, he would have to turn to them to sort Dani out. They wouldn't do it for nothing, so he'd have to reveal his wife's financial status. It meant he would have to share his money, but it would be worth it to see that bitch brought down. He couldn't let her get away with what she had done.

* * *

"Hey, Kinks."

"Adam! Hey, how you doing?" Dani smiled. It was her first real smile that day.

"I'm alright. I've been waiting for your call, though, since you owe me lunch."

"Sorry about that. Things have been very hectic lately. We'll do it soon, though."

"So what's been keeping you too busy to see your friends? We've all missed you here."

She heard voices in the background confirming this.

"Who was that? Jeff?"

"And Ken and Big Show," he confirmed. "We've finished taping the show and are just hanging out."

"Put me on loudspeaker, then. I want to speak to all of them."

"Hey sweetheart," Ken said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Kennedy Kennedy," she laughed.

"When are we going to see you, then?" Jeff asked. "Are you coming to Survivor Series?"

"No, I'm a bit... um, tied up at the moment."

"So what I've heard is true, then," Paul said. "You're in hiding because you're pregnant!"

"Who's told you that?"

"Word gets around."

"You guys are the biggest gossips, you're worse than women!" Dani said.

"So, is it true?" Adam asked.

"Yes and no. I am pregnant but I'm not hiding."

"I'm going to kill Randy," Adam growled. "What the hell was he thinking?"

"He was probably trying to seal the deal before any of you lot got a chance," Paul chuckled.

"Are you happy about it?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," she answered truthfully, smiling because Jeff had probably been the only one to think to ask that.

"Then I'm happy for you. I think you'll make a wonderful mother."

"Thank you, Hardy."

"So we don't need to hunt down Randy? Thank God for that!" Ken said. "I was not looking forward to having my ass handed to me."

They talked some more, catching up on all the backstage gossip that she had missed. It took her mind off the looming danger that was James Fuller. Toni had fallen asleep on the sofa in the middle of a film so the phone call was a welcome distraction from her thoughts.

"We're going to a new club that opened here to check it out," Adam said. "Hopefully I can find a woman to take the taste of Vickie out of my mouth!"

She chuckled at that and sadly said her goodbyes. She didn't know when she was going to see her friends again, not when Jamie was out there.

She stroked her stomach gently to remind herself why she was doing this. The sooner she got rid of Jamie the sooner she could concentrate on being a good mother. She was not going to let him destroy the rest of her life. Now that she knew what Shawn was trying to do, she felt a new hope. She would be with Randy like she wanted to. She could be happy again.

Her busy phone alerted her of a message. It was Randy.

"_Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you with all that I am. xox RKO."_

"I love you , too," she whispered, voicing the words she had never said to him before.


	34. Survivor Series

**It's going slow but it's coming. Read and review please. Thanks ****LindseyRedfield, glad you're enjoying it. Hope everyone else is still with me. Amy229, Orton Addict where have you gone? And of course, HardyDXEvolutionChick, glad I had you on the edge of your seat. Don't be shy now, leave a review.**

Survivor Series.

"Hey, man," Randy said to Shawn as they met up on the way to warm up for their matches that night. "Any news?"

"He's still at large. His friends were caught yesterday and the cops assured me they will catch him too, but noone's seen him since that night he came to the house," Shawn answered. "It's my fault. I should have just let him go about his business, maybe he would have been caught with his friends."

"It's not your fault. Anyone would have done the same thing. You waited, what, five minutes before you went out after him? I wouldn't have been able to wait even for a second, I'd have been out there waiting for him."

"Still, I think that's why he has disappeared."

"We'll find him again, Shawn. We've done it before," John assured him.

"Besides, we know Dani and Toni are safe," Randy added. "I'll be flying down there Tuesday morning after the show, anyway. I'll keep an eye on them."

They met Adam with Jeff on the way. It seemed weird seeing them together after what had happened with Matt and Adam but they seemed to be patching things up.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Jeff said when they joined them.

"Who told you that?" Randy asked.

"We spoke to Dani earlier this week."

"Yeah. Good thing she's happy about it, too," Adam said. "Jeff was arranging a mob to come after you."

"What??" Jeff chuckled, knowing it was Adam who'd lost it when he heard the news..

"Hey, I'm just repeating what I heard," Adam said. "Anyway, congratulations. I hope the kid doesn't turn out anything like you."

"Thanks, I think," Randy chuckled.

* * *

James Fuller found his seat in the sold out arena. He really could not understand why all these people wasted their time and money to watch men in tight underwear grappling each other. It was indecent and totally gay. That was why he had forbidden Dani stepping anywhere near these events. Wrestling! His foot! These people wouldn't know how to fight themselves out of a paper bag!

His seat was right by ringside where he could see Shawn clearly. Two nights before he'd had his chance to enter Shawn's house and had found it empty. He'd also discovered she had not caught the plane out here with him, and neither had his wife. Dani was gone. She thought she had outsmarted him. She was playing cat and mouse. Did she not know by now how patient he could be? Sooner or later, Shawn would make a mistake and lead him right to her. He could wait. They had their backs up now, but with time they'd get complacent. Just one mistake was all he needed.

He forced himself to sit through the matches, growing irritated by the second with the woman who kept screaming next to him. He was willing to bet she'd sleep with all the wrestlers there if she could, the slut! What was it with these women? Dani had been just a big a groupie when he's met her, but he'd straightened her out, made her see the error of her ways. His eyes narrowed on the one they called Jeff and was willing to bet Dani had bedded him as well. She'd been too friendly with that one and the one they called Edge. Maybe he'd stay till the end, just to take a look at all the men she had whored with, especially that pretty boy, Orton.

Yes, especially Orton. That one had blatantly encouraged his wife's attentions. He was willing to bet Orton had known from the very beginning what a freak Dani was, how she slept with anything that moved, and he had taken advantage of that fact. He would have to pay dearly for that.

* * *

"Please tell me you have good news," Dani said when she answered her phone.

"Sorry, Danielle. His trail went cold from that motel he used the night he got the divorce papers. I think he knows he was being followed, and now with the police after him as well, I think he's being extra careful. We're working 24/7 on it, though. We'll find him."

Dani let out a sigh. What was Jamie up to?

"Thanks," she said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She hung up as Shawn's match came on. Toni handed her a bowl of ice cream and sat down next to her.

"No news?" she asked.

Dani shook her head and snuggled closer to Toni. They'd talked quite a bit since they'd got to her house and she'd confided a few things to her. She'd also found out Toni had known all along about what Shawn had been doing.

"Lets just forget about him for tonight and watch the match," Toni suggested. "Wherever he is, he won't know to look for us here."

"He's found me before, Toni. He could do it again."

"Year, but you were in a fortress before," Toni chuckled, referring to all the security men, dogs and alarms the men had installed in the place. "He won't come anywhere near us."

"You're right," Dani sighed. "Anyway, Shawn's on now. He'll kill us if we can't tell him move for move what we see tonight!"

So they settled down and watched as Shawn had his revenge match with Jericho.

* * *

Randy struggled to get to his feet after Batista had flung him over the ropes smashed him into the steal steps. Even with the pain he was feeling, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. It was stupid, he knew. The arena was sold out, thousands of people were watching him. But still...

He didn't have a chance to dwell on it long as Batista threw him back into the ring. He executed a perfect spear that knocked the wind out of Randy and sent him crashing painfully down on the mat. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. So far, Dave had the upper hand and Randy didn't like that at all. He'd looked forward to getting his hands on him for what he'd done with Dani but his head just wasn't in the game. Something was wrong tonight. Very wrong.

He was put through a Batista Bomb and he thought for sure the match was over. It had been a long match and Batista had punished him the whole way through it. He really didn't know where he got the strength to push Batista off before the three count. Dave got up onto the turnbuckle but Randy saw his chance and drop kicked him in mid air. He only got a two count. Dave tried to fight back but he countered with a power slam, then let all his anger out. This was the man who had pawed his woman. He deserved every punch he got, every kick, every knee drop, even the suplex and the flying crossbody. And he definitely deserved the RKO. He didn't pin him though. He stalked him instead, circled him like prey, waiting for him to get to his knees. Then he gave him the boot that had put many legions out of action.

It was all over. He'd done it. At the referee's three count, his music started playing amid the boos and 'you suck' chants from the fans. As he yanked his hand from the ref, he felt it again, the cold feeling all the way down to his stomach. A look around at the fans revealed nothing, but he knew someone was there. His gut feeling told him it was Jamie.

"The winner of this match, and still the World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton."

Yanking his belt away from the ref, he made his way to the back quickly. He had to find Shawn.

* * *

"What did you think?"

"You were great. I got the feeling Dave didn't expect half that stuff you threw at him, though."

"Where did you get that idea? He's a great performer, that's all."

Dani chuckled at the blatant lie. She had been in the middle of getting ready for bed when her phone had rung.

"Well, I'm glad you've still got your belt, anyway," she said.

"Thanks. How have you been today?"

"Tired, mostly. Everything is just a drain on my energy these days."

"Well, I'll be down to take care of you on Tuesday."

"What's Vince saying about that? God knows you've missed enough appearances, signings and stuff."

"Surprisingly, all I had to say was you're pregnant. He says he might come down to see you when he gets a chance since you've avoided him completely since you came home."

Dani chuckled. Vince had always thought of her as one of his own. God knew, she'd spent a lot of her childhood in his office trying to learn every aspect of the business. He'd never complained.

"So how long will you be here?"

She'd stopped trying to dissuade him, Randy was very insistent. Besides, she had missed him so much she could not wait to see him. As soon as they caught Jamie, she would tell him how she really felt, when she knew for sure he would be safe.

"Until the weekend. I have to fly out for the next show," Randy answered. "I can't wait to see you."

"Neither can I," she said truthfully.

"You miss me?"

More than she could tell him.

"I don't get the chance to miss you, you call me a million times everyday!"

"I can't help myself. I love talking to you, I could do it for hours," he laughed. "But not tonight, though. I know how tired you are. Shawn and John are waiting for me downstairs anyway."

"How's John?" She hadn't spoken to him since she'd thrown him out when he'd called Randy to stay with her. She missed him.

"He's alright. He always sends his love."

"Tell him I'll give him a call tomorrow. I miss him."

"He'll be happy to hear that. I've got to go now, sweetheart. I'll talk to you in the morning, alright."

"Alright. Goodnight, Randy."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

As always, a minute after she hung up, her phone alerted her of a new message.

"_To the world you may be one person, but to me you are the world. I love you. xox rko."_

She smiled to herself. If she told anyone what a poet Randy was, they'd never believe him!

* * *

"I felt it, too," Shawn said. "I think he was watching us. I've already told Ron to start looking here."

"If he's here, he knows Dani is not at your house. He might be waiting for us to lead him to her."

"When you go on Friday, make sure you're not being followed. This prick is turning out to be more trouble than we thought," John said as he sipped his drink at the hotel bar.

"He could be here at the hotel right now. At least that means Dani is still safe," Randy agreed. "Speaking of which, she says she misses you, John. She's going to ring you tomorrow."

"About damn time!" John muttered. "She still has her terrible mood swings?"

"Worse than ever," Shawn answered. "You have to watch what you say around her, she seems to hate all men at the moment."

"I read somewhere that some people think it's a sign of what sex the child is. If she hates men, then she's carrying a boy," Randy said.

"I suppose you think if she was carrying a girl she'd be all over you?" Shawn chuckled.

"I'm irresistible. She'd be all over me anyway!"

"Rubbish!" John laughed. "That just blows your theory out of the water then, doesn't it?"

The men sat at the bar for most of the night, unaware that someone was watching them from the hotel lobby.

* * *

James sat with his book at a chair in the lobby where he had a clear view of the three men. He knew he was risking being caught, but he found it funny that these men had people out there looking for him when he was right under their nose the whole time. Stupid pricks!

"Another drink, Mr. Adams?"

Jamie looked at the pretty woman who'd walked over to him and smiled. He knew she had been checking him out.

"No thanks. My friend shouldn't be much longer now."

The blonde smiled at him and walked back into the bar. He almost laughed when he saw her walk to Shawn, Orton and Cena and asked them the same question.

Yes, he'd take his time with this and he'd enjoy himself.


	35. I'm watching you

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the length of time it took for this update, but as I said before, lots of things happening. I've just had to cancel my wedding so... forgive me. Anyway, read and review please. Let me know if you do or don't enjoy it.

_Six weeks later._

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

Danielle was lying on the couch with her head on his lap as they spent the last day together before she had to got to the hospital.

"Large," she mumbled. "I can't wait for them to get this baby out of me. I feel and look like an elephant."

"You look beautiful, sweets," Randy assured her as he played with her silky hair.

"Well, you'd say that, wouldn't you?"

"Even if I didn't have the threat of you physically hurting me, I'd still say it," Randy laughed, referring to her terrible moods that had only got worse with each week. "Seriously, though, I've never seen a more beautiful woman. I'm a very lucky man."

"Now I know why I keep you around. You're good for my ego!"

As they sat in companionable silence, Dani thought how well they had got on the past few weeks. Even though not a minute passed without her worrying about Jamie's whereabouts, she had begun to believe Shawn and Randy when they said he was probably halfway around the world, hiding like the coward he was. It made her think that if she had stood up to him sooner, she would not have endured what she had. It also made her realise there was no way he would sign the divorce papers. The lawyers had told her that, since noone knew his whereabouts, there were other ways to get her divorce, easier ways, but she would have to wait a certain length of time before the courts would grant it. All they'd have to do is prove they had made adequate attempts to contact him after he had been served the papers, which would be easy since he was actually in hiding from the cops. Then she would be granted a divorce in his absence. She'd have to ask her lawyers if that meant she wouldn't have to split her assets with him. She didn't have long to wait now. She would finally be a free woman.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Randy. Sooner or later, the question of marriage would come up and she'd be free to say yes. She'd tried so many time in the weeks after Jamie had disappeared to tell him of her predicament but she didn't know where to begin. Marrying Jamie was the biggest mistake she'd ever made and the most embarrassing. How did you tell someone that, after being treated like shit, after being beat up so bad she lost her babies, after all the humiliating sexual things he had done to her in front of his friends, she had gone ahead and married the prick? She couldn't. He would not look at her the same afterwards.

She still worried about her family and Randy when they were not with her, but not as much as before. She knew Jamie was angry and he probably always would be, but she was really starting to think he was too scared to do anything about it. He was just full of shit, he would never have carried his threats out.

"I can't wait to hold my son in my arms."

"I told you it's a girl. And she'll be as pretty as I am!"

"With your genes and mine, I'd say prettier," Randy said with the signature RKO smirk. "Are you still worrying that something will go wrong?"

"Something always does when I'm involved. They'll probably leave something in there, or not stitch me up properly."

"Miss Doom and Gloom! Everything will be fine, don't worry."

Toni walked in at that moment and sat on the other couch.

"How is he, then?" Dani asked her, referring to Shawn whom she'd had on the phone.

"He's actually at the airport now, catching a taxi here. He couldn't wait till tomorrow, said he didn't want to miss a single minute."

"It's not like I'm actually having the baby tomorrow," Dani chuckled. "They'll keep me in and monitor me till they think I'm ready. It could be another week, if this baby behaves."

"And Shawn will be here to record every minute of that week. He bought himself a new digital camcorder for just this occasion!" Randy laughed.

"Good thing the baby is being cut out of me, then. The last thing I would have wanted if I was having a natural birth would have been Shawn filming up my big, disgusting, gushing hole"

"Hey, watch your mouth," Randy laughed. "I happen to like that big, disgusting hole!"

Toni rolled her eyes as she watched them from across the room and thought how far they'd come along. She knew Dani had given up trying to keep Randy away from her and thought maybe, just maybe, she'd decided to let herself be happy for a change. Jamie was still in the back of everyone's minds but she was glad noone was giving that scum the time of day. Dani deserved the life Randy was promising her.

"I'm just going to check on dinner. It should be ready by the time Shawn gets here."

"Need a hand?" Randy asked as she left the room.

"No, thanks," Toni called back. " It's all done. Besides, I don't think Dani would thank me for taking you away from her."

Randy looked down at her and gave her one of his sexy smiles.

"Are you finally going to admit it now?" he asked.

"What?"

"You love me, don't you?"

"Just because I say I'd probably die if you left me, or that I miss you terribly when you're gone, or that you make me feel good about myself and I live for those late night phone calls, doesn't mean I love you."

Randy chuckled and gave her a sweet little kiss.

* * *

"Follow that cab."

The taxi driver looked back at his passenger as if he were crazy.

"Sir, it's a yellow cab. We'll see hundreds of them as soon as we leave the airport. There's no way I'll be able to follow it to it's destination."

"What kind of fuckin' driver are you? Do you want me to drive?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, sir."

"Look, I'll tell you were to go, just drive," the man ordered.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Shawn arrived a while later, baring gifts. Loads of them. It looked like he had enough baby stuff to fill up another nursery.

"Look, there's a million little things that babies need and most new parents don't realise that. The woman at the shop was very helpful," Shawn said in his defence.

"She probably made a nice fat commission from you," Toni chuckled, watching as Randy brought in yet another big bag in.

"I'm going to take this one straight to the nursery," he said. "Wanna come help me put the things away?"

"If I can get up," Dani said as she tried to lift herself out of the couch.

Shawn was by her side in an instant, helping her to her feet.

"You sure there's only one in there? I mean, I could always go out and buy some more stuff just in case you're having twins."

"Even if I have quintuplets I'm sure you've more than catered for their needs," Dani chuckled as she followed Randy.

"I dread to think how much stuff you'll actually buy for ours," Toni smiled as she walked into her husband's warm embrace.

"As soon as Randy and Dani are settled with their baby, we are going to start on the nursery," he said.

"We still have plenty of time, babes, no need to rush."

"Eight months is not a long time."

* * *

"Sir, how long are we going to wait here?"

"Shut your mouth," Jamie growled. "I'm paying you, aren't I? We'll drive when I tell you to."

The cab driver turned away from him but Jamie could tell the man was still impatient. Fuckin' cabbies. Moaned when they were driving, moaned when they were not! This man had pissed him off that much as they had followed Shawn, what kind of cab driver didn't know how to follow directions? The stupid prick didn't seem to even know his left from his right!

Turning his attention away from the moron, he picked up his binoculars again. It was getting dark now but he could make out the house where Shawn's taxi had driven to. There didn't seen to be any other houses down that road, hence him stopping just at the top of the hill, but he could tell the house was massive and totally fitting of his station. Even the neighborhood was affluent, everything looked as if it either cost a lot of money or was actually made of money. Yes, Dani had done well for them.

He had no doubt in his mind that this was were Dani had run off to. All his weeks of watching and waiting had paid off. It had been easy, actually. If he hadn't been hiding from the cops and from all the people he knew had been hired to find him, he would have found her sooner. Shawn and that pretty boy Randy were just too easy.

Which lead him to all the questions that had been floating in his head since he'd started watching Shawn and Orton. What exactly was Orton's deal. Why had he been flying out to LA every single week to see Dani? The boy had come here more often than Shawn had! He could only find one answer to that. That bitch had lied to him. Again! The adulterous whore had lied to him. She had sworn on her life that she would never see that arrogant bastard again. That had been his one and only condition for her, that she stay faithful to him. Was that too much for a husband to ask? Well, he'd also warned her not to seek a divorce, but the main thing had been that she be faithful. Now he knew the bitch was there welcoming vile men between her legs when she was his. She would have to pay very dearly. First the divorce papers now this. She had just gone and done the worst thing she could possibly do.

If she was in that house thinking he was just going to disappear, that she was going to have a fairy tale happy-ever-after ending with her prince Charming, then she was sadly mistaken.

"How well do you know this neighborhood?" he asked the cab driver.

"It's not the sort of place we drive to everyday. All of them either have their own drivers or drive cars that cost more than most people's houses. Not a place you can afford if you work at a nine to five job," the man answered. "I'm sure even doctors and lawyers can't afford this neighborhood."

He looked back at his new house, noticing the security guards and the big dogs that were patrolling the yard. An amused chuckle escaped him. Did they really think they could stop him that easily?

"Where's the nearest hotel?"

"About twenty minutes back."

He took one last look at the house then wished he hadn't. He saw that pretty boy coming out of the house to take some things out of the trunk of the taxi and ground his teeth angrily.

"That's right, pretty boy. You get yourself comfortable. You won't know what's going to hit you, stupid fuck!" he said to himself.

"Excuse me?" the driver asked.

"I'm not talking to you, you shit. Just drive me to the hotel."

* * *

When Dani went to bed that night she felt like something was wrong. She felt it so strongly she was too restless to sleep.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Randy asked sleepily as he pulled her closer to him and nuzzled the back of her neck, his hand resting protectively over their baby as it did every night.

"I don't know. I feel like something really bad is about to happen."

Randy sat up quickly in a panic.

"The baby? Do you feel like you're going into labour? Are you waters broken?"

"No, no. Calm down, Randy. The baby is fine."

"What is it, then?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling."

"You probably just worrying too much about going into hospital tomorrow," he reasoned. "Just relax, sweetheart. I'll be right there with you, I won't let anything happen to you or the baby."

"You say that like you can actually control what will happen, like if anything goes wrong you'll change into a spandex suit with a big 'S' on it and say, 'I'll save you!'," she chuckled.

"Only because I know nothing will go wrong. Now just stop stressing and go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Dani settled again against Randy's muscular chest. She knew one thing that would have taken her mind off things but Randy hadn't slept with her in four weeks. She'd had the doctors and gynecologists tell him that it was perfectly safe as long as he didn't knock into the baby and Randy had said to all their faces that they obviously didn't know just how big he was! That had shut all of them up and Randy had got his way. Four whole weeks. Granted, he wasn't with her every night, but when he was she was forced to endure his body right next to hers all night every night!

"You know you probably won't be able to sleep with me for a while coz I'll be in a lot of pain from the stitches," she tried again. "It won't be as long as if I was having a natural birth, but it'll still be a bloody long time!"

"We have our whole lives together. What's a couple of months?" Randy yawned.

"Couple of months! Who said it'll be that long?"

Randy pulled himself up onto his elbow and smiled down at his woman.

"Babes, I know how you're feeling. I know how gorgeous I am and how hard it is for you to keep your hands off me," he smiled his usual arrogant smile. "But it ain't happening."

She elbowed him in the ribs, earning a chuckle from him.

"But you know I can satisfy you in other ways," he said sensually as he lowered his head to kiss her. "I've got mad skills, I can have you calling out my name in seconds."

"It's not the same," Dani complained, even as she let the warmth of his touch wash over her.

"Well, it's all you're getting babes," Randy whispered.

* * *

James Fuller lay on his bed that night with a picture of his wife in his hand. All his plans had come undone because of this one stupid woman and he could not wait to get his hands on her. How she'd pay... God, how she'd pay. They would all pay. Shawn, for laying his hands on him. That pretty boy, Orton for sleeping with his wife. And Dani, for being the whore that she was.

He could not wait.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter she's being admitted into hospital but I must say the shit has hitteth the fan!**


	36. Bitch, you did me so wrong!

**A/N: Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up. It's not going to be a happy ending. I'm just feeling that way right now. Sorry.**

James Fuller sat in his rented car at the top of the hill. He'd had to rent an expensive car to fit in with the neighborhood. Battered or cheap cars had no place here, they'd draw so much attention and most probably suspicion just parked at the side of the road as he was. Hell, if he lived here, he'd call the police straight away to investigate if he saw a strange man, who looked as if he could do with a buck, parked just down the road from him. You couldn't be too careful these days, a lot of people out there would do anything to have what all these people in this neighborhood had. He knew that only too well as he'd made his living extracting as much as he could out of these rich fucks before someone had ruined it all for him. And he was starting to think that someone was Dani.

The woman had him followed for God knows how long so she could serve him the divorce papers, surely she had seen the things he had been up to. She was the reason the feds had come down on his bosses and thus made him a wanted man. It was all her fault. Had she not seen that he had been doing all of that because of her? If she hadn't had him arrested for those few months, he wouldn't have been unemployable and would probably have got a decent job. If she hadn't been keeping her millions from him, he wouldn't have had to resort to all those criminal acts to get by. If she hadn't been such a useless, adulterous, lazy bitch, he wouldn't have had to leave her lying in a pool of her own blood at the bottom of the stairs. It was all down to her. He should have just finished her off when he had the chance.

Looking down at the house again, he saw that idiot and his wife, Toni come out of the house laughing at something. These two had always been disgustingly happy. It had always sickened him when they'd gone to visit them early on in his and Dani's relationship, how Shawn had let his woman walk all over him, how she'd got away with anything with just a stupid little smile at her husband. That was when he'd decided to cut Dani away from all of that, in case she got any ideas. He'd wanted to make sure she knew who was the boss in their relationship, who called all the shots. He couldn't have her thinking she could use her body to get whatever she wanted, the way Toni did. He'd had to cut that ugly trait from her as soon as he could.

The pretty boy came out next, carrying a large bag. Was he leaving now? These wrestlers were always on the road, it was no wonder most of them could not maintain normal relationships. He had no doubt they all ended up sleeping with each other, they probably had all sorts of orgies in their locker rooms. With those slutty divas about, he couldn't say he blamed them.

Well, if pretty boy was going, he'd have to get him another time. He'd deal with Dani and Shawn here first.

He watched as pretty boy put the bag in the car and walked back to the house, signalling something to someone in the house, obviously Dani. She'd always been like that, always holding everything back, not caring that there were people waiting on her. He hadn't seen her since the night he had tracked her to that little hotel, and he hadn't heard her voice since that night when Shawn had answered her phone. That meant she hadn't done her monthly deposits since then and he'd long since run out of cash. He had to depend on a loan from an old friend to tide him over until he got his hands on Dani and he could get all her money transfered to him. Yes, the slut had a lot to answer for.

He saw her come out of the house, laughing at something someone had said. God, the bitch was beautiful! And right now she looked absolutely glowing. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her and sink himself into her ample offerings, just like old times. Then he'd do away with the bitch like the fungus she was.

It took him a few seconds to realise that something was different, then he saw the large bulge of her stomach and wondered how he could have missed it. The bitch had got herself knocked up! His wife was carrying another man's child!

"You bitch!" he called out angrily, punching the window of the expensive car in anger.

The lying whore. All this time, she'd known she was pregnant. She'd never planned on breaking things of with Orton at all. The conniving little whore! How the hell could she have allowed the seed of another man to grow inside her, where his kids where meant to grow? How could she stoop so low? Had she not learned her lesson before, that until he was good and ready, she would not carry a child in her womb? Especially not another man's child.

The bitch was dead. So dead.

He punched the window a few more times as he realesd some of his anger, cracking it in the process, then used his binoculars to smash it completely. All the while, he swore and called Dani all the obscene names under the sun. He had never been so angry. Noone of the women he had met had ever had the guts to do what this bitch had and for a good reason. He guarded his possesions jealously, they all knew that. Dani was his possession and now she was tainted. He had been willing to overlook her whoring because he'd believed she had not thought he would come back to her. Now to find out, not only had she carried on whoring, she'd got herself knocked up.

His mind's eye saw clearly what he was going to do to her, what he was going to do to that bastard she carried in her womb. If he'd had any doubts about carrying out his threats, they completely dissolved, melted away by the red hot anger he felt in his very core.

By the time their car had drove up the hill and turned the corner, he had calmed himself down, his anger just bubbling under the surface. He had a job to do, even bigger than he had first thought.

* * *

Dani was settled in to a private room as soon as she got to the hospital. Randy helped her into a nightie and onto the bed while they waited for the doctor to come in and speak with them. She still had the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong, even though these three had spent all morning trying to make her feel less anxious.

"I think we should pick a name now," Randy said.

"And I still say, I'll only know what her name is when I see her," Dani sighed, repeating what she had been saying the past few weeks.

"I'll bet you a month of massages and all the control in the bedroom that its a boy," Randy said with his wicked smirk.

"You're on! You best get that tongue ready, coz it's going to do a hell of a lot of work when I get back home!"

"Eeww! You guys are just disgusting," Shawn said, getting his camera ready.

"It's not my fault you two are always in the vacinity, sharing all our intimate moments," Dani laughed.

The doctor walked in at that moment, Dr. Andrews, whom she had been dealing with from the beginning. He and his team assured her she was in excellent hands.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked after greeting the other members of her family.

"Like something is going to go wrong."

"Don't worry, Dani. I have delivered so many babies, many of them through pregnancies more complicated than yours," he assured her. "You've done well so far, your baby is grown normally. All we have to do now is monitor both of you so we know when to take you down to the surgery."

"How will you know, though, what if she goes into labour?" Randy asked.

"Not many women go into labour exactly on their due date. At 35 weeks your baby is still a bit premature, but it is fully developed and would breath on its own if delivered now, but we were hoping to push for 37 weeks so the baby's lungs get a bit stronger. Our machines will monitor any changes in both the mother and the child. If she or the baby get distressed at all, we'll deliver the baby as a case of emergency. Hopefully, we'll get to 37 weeks with no incident and we won't have to rush you down to surgery."

"Hear that, Dani? You have nothing to worry about at all. We're on the home stretch now," Randy said.

"That's easy for you to say," she mumbled.

"Have you talked about what we discussed on your last visit?"

Dani looked up at her rock. He smiled at her sadly and took her hand, kissing it tenderly.

"We don't want a hysterectomy," she answered. "I know you said I might not be able to carry another child, but I've been told that before and yet here I am. If I don't go into labour, I don't see the reason why you can't save my uterus."

"We'll do the best we can," Dr Andrews assured her. "Now, one of the midwives will be in shortly to get the monitors going. I have to continue my rounds now, but make sure you let nothing at all stress you, and that you stay in that bed with your feet up. I will see you on my next round."

When he was gone, Dani looked up to see Shawn standing on the other side of the room with his new camera.

"You were getting all that?"

"Call it your insurance! When the kid is older and playing you up, just show him the tape and lay the guilt on."

* * *

Later that day, as Randy and Shawn left the girls to go and get something to eat. Randy felt the chill again. Something was definitely up. He had not wanted to stress Dani by telling her the truth, but yes, he felt that something was about to go wrong, too. He had felt it since she woke him up the night before.

"When are those guards getting here? I hate leaving her unprotected like this," Randy said.

"Relax, man. She's safe here, I don't think we'll ever see that prick again."

"I wish I could believe that. I just feel like he's planning something, just waiting for us to screw up."

"I think, until the day the guy gets caught, we'll always feel like that. But the guy is a coward, he's not coming anywhere near us. Just relax. In a week or so, you'll be holding your baby in your arms. Don't let that prick ruin that moment for you."

"You're right. I'll let the security guys do their job and not worry. There's no way he can track her here."

"Good. Now lets get some food, I'm starving," Shawn said. "Plus I need to call Paul. He and Steph want to know what's going on, they plan on being here the minute that baby is born."

"So does John. The way he's stressing, you'd think he's the father of my child!"

"I guess, since he took care of her all those months when we didn't know where she was, he got attached."

"Yeah. I'll have to name him godfather, or something."

"John Cena. Wannabe gangster and Godfather. Has a nice ring to it."

* * *

So the bitch was having her baby. He'd been sitting in his car in the hospital parking lot for the best part of the day and none of them had left yet. That explained the bag Orton had carried. He smiled as he thought how easy it had all become. Sooner or later, her family would have to leave the hospital, and it was a large hospital as well. He could walk in there with no problems. Of course, he'd have to stake the place out first The way her house had been secured, the bitch probably had security here as well. But he could easily get around that. He'd done that for a living, for Christ's sake!

Yes, his plan would come together nicely.


	37. Heart to hearts and messed up shit!

**A/N: I just had to put that thing about Kendrick that HHH said last week. Anyway, so the drama begins. The way I'm feeling there will be a lot of suffering before the unhappy ending. I was just rambling in this one, but it'll all happen from the next chapter. If you don't want anyone to die, especially not Dani, Randy or the baby, and any of the people who have now gathered at her house, ready to die any moment that I decide, you better leave a review with some good ideas in it. Come on, inspire me. If you don't I'll assume you all think love is just a figment of people's imaginations, like I do. Thanks Lindsey for the reviews.**

Danielle watched Randy asleep on a chair that looked way too small and uncomfortable and smiled. He had refused to leave her when Shawn and Toni had headed back to her house the night before, even though she had two beefy security guys outside her door.

"Randy," she called softly.

He was up like a shot.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a panic, checking the monitors as if he knew what the squiggly lines on the paper coming from the machines meant. The way he'd read up on everything, he probably did.

"Nothing," she chuckled. "I just think you should go home and get some rest. You look pretty done in."

"I'm not leaving you, Dani," he said again.

"John will be here later on this morning, I won't be alone for long," she reassured him. "If you don't get any rest you'll be pretty useless to me when I need you the most."

Randy ran a hand over his hair, knowing she was right. There was no telling how long it would be before they had to deliver the baby.

"I'll wait till John gets here then," he compromised.

"No, go now. You look ready to drop. Besides John, I'm sure Adam, Jeff and Ken are on their way as well. And Dave. They promised to stop by before the show tomorrow."

"Dave is coming here?" he asked, a bit of his jealousy showing.

"You know there ain't nothing going on there," she laughed. "Now, go. I'm sure those guys outside can actually manage to protect me till the other muscle arrives."

With a tired sigh, Randy gave her a kiss.

"Alright, I'll go. Make sure you call me if you need me though. I'll get a couple of hours sleep then I'll be back."

"If you come back before noon I'm sending your ass back home," she threatened.

"That's more than four hours away!" he protested.

"Go."

With another sigh, Randy turned to leave. At the door, he turned to look back at her.

"I love you."

She smiled at him, knowing he really meant it.

"I know. Now go."

* * *

Jamie pretended to leaf through a magazine as he sat in a waiting room just down the hall from Dani's room. It had not taken him long the previous night to find her. All he'd had to do was use his charm on one of the dizzy blonde women at the admissions desk. After a few drinks at a bar close to the hospital, she had talked non-stop and he'd pried the information he needed out of her. He'd also had the chance to release some of his pent up stress with her in the back of his rental.

He tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, his only disguise being the Dodger's cap he'd pulled down low on his head. They were in the maternity ward, so some of the people in this waiting room had been sitting there all night, waiting for their babies to be born. That meant he didn't look suspicious at all, sitting there all night.

He had been watching that door all night, watching the security men's habits. It was obvious that they did not really expect anything to happen. Half the night they had both been asleep. If it had not been for the fact that he knew Pretty Boy was still in the room with her, he would have made his move then.

It was past seven in the morning when he saw Dani's door open and heard the words that got his rage boiling over the top again.

"I love you."

Little prick. Turning his wife's head with flowery little words. He'd teach him, fucking about with his woman and knocking her up. Yes, pretty boy would not be pretty at all after he finished with him.

He watched as Orton had a few words with the security and dropped his head back to the magazine he held. He had a feeling Orton would not be gone long. As soon as he got a chance, he'd move.

* * *

Randy came home to a full house. It was funny how he had started calling Danielle's house home when they had not actually spoke of living arrangements, but he knew he could not be anywhere else. He belonged here with Dani and their baby.

"Randy," Adam called out when he saw him. "Want a drink?"

"So early? What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, hello to you, too!" he said. "We caught an earlier flight so we could make the most of our free time."

"You aren't wasting time, then, are you."

"Not a single minute. So you want one or not?"

"Why not. It might help me get to sleep."

Hardy walked in holding a large plate of food.

"Hey, Randy. How's Dani?"

"She's alright. I'm panicking more than she is," he answered as he accepted a stiff drink from Adam and sank into one of the couches.

"She'll be fine, man. I read that cesarean deliveries are actually safer than natural births anyway not to mention a lot easier on the mothers."

Trust Hardy to actually read up on such things

"Thanks, Jeff."

"No problem. Want something to eat? Big Show is trying his hand in the kitchen. It's not as good as Dani's cooking, but it'll do if you're starving! I wouldn't eat it otherwise."

"I heard that!" Paul said as he walked in with his own plate.

"How do you know about Dani's cooking?" Randy asked Jeff.

Paul laughed as he sat down opposite Randy.

"What?"

"You really don't know?" Paul asked.

"Know what?"

"They dated for more than two years before that maniac got into the picture."

Randy looked at Jeff like he was seeing him for the first time. Why hadn't he thought about that before? Jeff had been with the company longer than him, having been signed on way back in 94, when it was still the WWF. It seemed obvious that a young girl of, what, fifteen, sixteen, would be taken by the enigma that was Jeff. He would have been only nineteen or twenty himself.

His eyes narrowed as his thoughts took another direction. Had this man slept with Dani? Had he fallen under her spell the way he had? If so, did he still have feelings for her? It all made sense now, how of all her friends, Jeff was concerned the most. Hell, half these fuckers he worked with were probably in love with her. He'd been so wrapped up in what he was feeling he had not thought about that. Who wouldn't love Dani? She was beautiful, sexy, funny; she was everything any man dreamed of. Did these fuckers dream of her?

He frowned as his thoughts took yet another direction. Did these men dream of making love to his woman? He remembered the day Adam had walked in on them and practically salivated over Dani's almost naked body. Did that prick dream of Dani?

The other men in the room started laughing, having seen all the expressions that had crossed his face. They had read him like an open book.

"Chill, man," Jeff said. "It was nothing like that. Shawn would have killed me. We were just really close, you know, lots of talking, sight seeing, movies and shit. Very innocent stuff."

Randy looked the other man straight in the eye.

"Honest, man."

He believed him. That meant that psycho had been Dani's first. No wonder she'd been so messed up.

"How did you break up?"

Jeff looked away from him and picked at his food.

"She broke my heart, actually," he said. "She met that prick and he turned her head. One day we were happy, the next it was over."

"You still love her don't you?"

Jeff smiled.

"To tell the truth, I think everyone in the WWE, from superstar to crew, loves her and and some are more than a little in love with her," he answered. "What's not to love? I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't still think about her like that sometimes. She was my best friend, understood me better than anyone. But I knew she wasn't in love with me. I'm just glad it's you she's fallen in love with. I know how much you love her, you'd never hurt her."

"I don't know if I can be comfortable with that, Jeff."

"Don't worry about that, Randy. That was more than seven years ago. I'm over it. I love her and would do anything for her, but I'm not in love with her anymore. Relax."

Randy looked him in the eye again and knew he was telling the truth.

"It would have been a totally different story if you'd let her seduce you," Adam threw in. "It wouldn't have been so easy to get over her then!"

"You know about that?"

"Who do you think put her up to it? The girl was looking for some action and you'd take her to some art gallery here, or some music festival there," Adam laughed. "She thought there was something wrong with her."

"Honestly?"

"Nah, just kidding," Adam said, his mood becoming a bit solemn. "That was the time Jamie came into the picture. She was trying to find out if there could be anything more between you or if she should go out with Jamie instead. I'd met Jamie and didn't like him at all. I thought, maybe if, you know, you became her first... I thought she'd forget about that prick."

"She seduced you and you turned her down?" Paul asked.

"I knew she didn't love me. I thought she felt somehow obligated because she knew I was in love with her."

"You turned her down?" Paul repeated. "How?"

"It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. But she was relieved when I didn't take her up on her offer, she was nowhere near ready for that kind of relationship. We had a good talk about it after. I should have known Adam had put her up to it. She was way too sweet to do that on her own."

"Bought her the little outfit and everything," Adam said proudly.

"Ok, guys, you can stop now. This isn't the kind of stuff any man wants to hear about his future wife," Randy cut in, swallowing the rest of his drink in one gulp.

"You're going to marry her?" Adam asked. "Finally!"

"Who's getting married?" Kennedy asked as he walked into the room.

"You're here, too? Fuckin' hell, couldn't you people find hotel rooms or something?" Randy asked as he got up to pour himself another drink.

"Brian Kendrick tagged along, too," Ken said as he sat down. "And not just any Brian Kendrick. The Brian Kendrick. He crashed upstairs."

Randy rolled his eyes and gulped down his drink. He needed to get some sleep and get back to Dani as soon as he could. Hopefully when he woke up he'd realise this was all a dream. He didn't really want to think of any men in love with Dani.

"Hey, man, take it easy. I meant what I said, that ship sailed a long time ago, bro," Jeff said to him. "Dani and I parted good friends."

"What are we all talking about?" Ken asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Paul said, knowing what a big mouth Ken was. "There's food in the kitchen."

Ken looked at Paul's plate.

"I'll pass!"

John and Dave chose that moment to come down the stairs.

"Hey, when did you get in?" John asked as he gave his friend a manly hug. "We thought you were still at the hospital."

"She kicked me out," Randy answered as he gave Dave a nod in greeting. He was not going to forgive him that easily.

"We're on our way there now," John said.

"Tell her we'll be there in the afternoon," Adam said. "We got in a couple of hours ago and need to get some rest."

John and Dave had arrived the previous night as they were on the same brand.

"I'm going to get some rest myself and I'll come down with these guys," Randy said. "Just keep an eye open. I still feel like something is wrong."

"Don't worry man. See you later."

* * *

Jamie watched as the two security guys drank their cups of coffee and smirked. Phase one complete.

It had been easy, really, breaking into that medicine trolley and getting what he needed. The whole thing was turning out to be too easy. All he'd had to do was dump a lot of sleeping pills in the pots of tea and coffee that one of the people were wheeling about on a trolley with the patients breakfast. Of course that meant there would be a lot of casualties as the tea and coffee were meant for the whole wing. Oh, well...

They would all be asleep within minutes of drinking it. Some of them could even overdose as he had put whole bottles in. He couldn't give a fuck. As long as these two men dropped, that was all that mattered.

Sure enough, after a few minutes of drinking their coffee, the security guys sat down in their chairs. He could tell they knew something was wrong, but the pills were working too fast for them to react. As soon as they were out, he made his move.

Dani was leafing through a magazine when he barged in, her breakfast untouched on the table next to her.

"What the..." she started, her voice breaking off when she saw who it was.

God, she was pretty, he thought again. Why couldn't she have just stayed faithful? Why couldn't she have been an obedient wife? Respect thy husband... that was what the Bible said, wasn't it?

"Hello, sweetheart," he sneered.

"How... What...?"

He laughed, wondering how much money she had spent on the security that had in the end been worth shit.

"Put your clothes on, we've got places to go," he said as he ripped the cords from the machines.

He could tell she was wondering how he had got past the guys by the door.

"Do you really think you can take me out of here without getting caught? If my security didn't get you, th hospital's will. They've circulated your picture."

"I know," he laughed. "It's funny how people can't see what's right in front of them. I watched Shawn last night as he did that."

"Randy will be back any second now..."

"Randy is taken care of, just as I promised."

She gasped in fear and Jamie knew in that moment how much that prick meant to her. The bitch was in love. She was supposed to love him...till death did them part. Was that not what she had promised?

"What did you think, that I'd let you go after you sent those divorce papers to me? After you whored with that useless piece of shit and got yourself knocked up?" he said menacingly as he pushed his face up in hers.

"What did you do to him?"

Jamie straightened and walked to the windows. This was it.

"I followed him as he left this morning. I know you've already figured out I've been watching you," he said.

"What did you do?"

The bitch cared more about what she thought he had done to Orton than what he would do to her! Angrily, he faced her.

"I've got him not far from here. If you want him to leave you will do exactly as I say," he said. "Do you understand that?"

She nodded and he resisted the urge to kill her right there and then. She was willing to risk her life for that prick. How fucking noble!

"You are going to get dressed then you will walk out of this building of your own free will. I will have my car at the front in five minutes. If you tell anyone what is happening along the way, I will kill Orton. If they catch me before I get to my car, he is dead anyway. All I have to do is push a button. Do you understand that?"

She nodded again and he laughed. The bitch had it real bad.

"Good," he said as he walked to the door. "Now get you ass moving. You have four and a half minutes."

With that he closed the door and casually walked out of the hospital. Phase two, done.


	38. I love you

**An update! Hooray! It's not much but at leat I'm writing it again, hey. A few more chapters now. Just so you kow, check out my next story. I've uploaded about 8 chapters of it now to see how people like it. It's called The Bucket List. I'll have another update on this one soon. Thanks.**

* * *

Jeff and Dani? How the hell had that worked? Randy couldn't help wondering how she'd been like back then, before Jamie had got his hands on her and fucked her up. Had she laughed easier? Had she seen good in everyone? Where would she have been now if she'd chosen to stay with Jeff, if he'd taken her up on her offer and taken her innocence? Would she still be with him?

He didn't want to think like that, he didn't want to even imagine the possibility that he might never have stood a chance with Dani. She was with him now. It had been a long hard road, but she really was his. He was yet to hear the words he longed for, and even though he didn't want to go on his gut feeling again, he knew she loved him, too. When she was ready, she would tell him. Until then, he just had to believe fate would have brought them together one way or another. She was meant for him. She had always been meant for him.

Soon their baby would be with them, the manifestation of their love. They would be a proper family. Dani would finally start to let her past go and learn to trust him with her heart. Of course, until that dick was caught, he would always hang over their happiness, but he wouldn't hide for long. Fuller was going to pay very dearly for all the things he had put Dani through, all the hurt and humiliation, all the torture that she still relived as if it had happened only yesterday. If it took him his whole life, he would make sure that scum couldn't hurt another person again, especially not his family.

He rolled over on the bed and pulled Dani's pillow to him, breathing in her unique scent as he closed his eyes to sleep. H e really was done in. A few hours would do him good, just as Dani had said, then he'd head back to her side. He didn't like being away from her. Yes, the Lady Killer craved a woman's company. Who would ever have guessed it?! He would never have believed that himself less than nine months back, but he really did enjoy her witty conversation and he still couldn't get over her intellect. It had been months since he had slept with her and it was killing him, but the long conversations they had provided him with a lot more. He liked to think they were closer now than ever before. He knew things about her that noone else knew and vice versa. That was the stuff that real strong relationships were made of.

Just as he drifted off to sleep his phone rang. Swearing, he reached over the bedside table to grab it. If this baby wasn't coming now or Dani wasn't requesting his presence, someone was going to die for disturbing him!

"What?" he mumbled.

"Get your ass over here NOW!" John said urgently

Randy shot up on the bed, more alert as he heard the tone of John's voice.

"What's the matter? Is it the baby?" he asked as he quickly put his shoes on.

He'd been lying fully dressed on the bed just in case something like that happened. It was twenty minutes to the hospital and he didn't want to miss anything.

"Nah, man. Dani's gone."

In that moment, Randy felt like his world had just come crushing down on top of him. A sick feeling formed in his stomach as fear gripped his body. Gone... How the hell could she be gone? He hadn't been gone long and he had the security standing right outside her door.

"What do you mean?" he asked as the sick feeling intensified in the pit of his stomach.

"That dick got her. There's police everywhere, man. He wiped out the whole wing or something."

"I was just... I was just there... when... how...?" he stuttered weakly.

"They are looking into that now. Just get your ass over here as quick as possible."

Randy hung up and grabbed a set of car keys and his wallet on the bedside table just as the fear paralyzed him. Dear God, that dick had her! He should never have left her alone... he should have refused to leave her... He'd had a feeling something was going to go wrong and yet he'd ignored it. If anything happened to her... if that bastard hurt her... he'd never forgive himself. There was no telling what that sick bastard would do to her or the baby. She could already be lying dead in a ditch right now...

Pushing that thought out of his head, he ran out of the room. He had to believe she was still alright. He had to believe that all this stress had not triggered the labour, that their baby was not at that minute ripping it's way out of her body. He had to find her. He had to save her. He couldn't lose her, she was all that he lived for.

He stopped only long enough to fill Shawn in, then he was on his way to the hospital, breaking all the speed limits and all the rules of the road.

* * *

"It seems Fuller was in the building all night. The security cameras show him in the waiting room over there all night, just waiting for his chance. He dumped a load of sedatives in the refreshments meant for this wing. A lot of the patients suffered adverse side effects, he could be looking at multiple murder charges before the day is out."

"But where did he go? We need to find Dani as soon as possible," Randy said urgently.

"He was seen in a grey BMW with a broken window over an hour ago. We're tracking them with our surveillance cameras, my team are sifting through the footage from when he left the building and checking camera by camera in which direction he went. It'll take a bit of time, but we'll find where he went."

"We don't have any time. She needs to be here. She could go into labour any minute and bleed out," Randy screamed.

"We've spoken to her doctors, we're aware of the situation," the police sergeant stated. "We're doing the best we can."

Randy turned away from the man and punched a wall. Their best wasn't fucking good enough. His best wasn't good enough. It was his fault she was in this mess. If he'd only listened to her in the beginning... if he'd left her alone... But he'd gone and fallen in love with her and basically forced himself on her. She wouldn't have been pregnant now if he had just walked away. Her life wouldn't be in danger. Their baby wouldn't be in danger.

If he had known where this would lead, he would have gladly let her go, even though he loved her the way he did.

"We'll let you know as soon as something comes up," the sergeant said as he walked away.

He watched the man walk away then slid slowly down against the wall, looking as useless as he felt. Where the hell was he supposed to start looking? What the hell was he supposed to do now? The sergeant had told him to go home and keep his phone on in case Dani or Fuller rang him, but he couldn't just sit when every second that passed was precious.

"Hey."

He looked up to see John and Dave.

"Anything?" he asked.

"No. Noone saw or heard anything," John answered.

"The cops are talking to some woman from the admissions desk," Dave said. "They think she might have told him where to find Dani. I'm going to talk to her when they are done to find out if she can give us anything to go on."

Randy's phone rang but it was only Shawn.

"Have they got anything?" Shawn asked straight away.

"No."

"Ron's got someone on the inside, he's given us a general direction. Seems he's heading west, towards Santa Monica. The guys have already started driving up there, I'm going to meet up with Ron to find out what else we can do," Shawn said.

"I'll start driving, too," he said as he got up.

"What's happening?" Dave asked when Randy had hung up.

"He's heading west. Ron's got someone inside," he answered as he started walking. "I'm going to start driving, follow the dick's trail. When he stops, Ron's guy will tell us straight away."

"I'll stay here and wait to speak to that girl," Dave said.

"I'll follow behind you," John said.

* * *

It turned out Randy didn't need Ron's guy after all. His phone rang after he had been driving down the highway about twenty minutes. As he was driving, he used the bluetooth to answer the phone, so he did not see the caller id.

"What?" he answered.

"What? Is that how you answer the fucking phone?" a wheezy voice said from the other end.

Randy knew immediately who it was. He quickly swerved the car and pulled over, causing a few cars behind him to curse and press their horns irately at him. He didn't care.

"Where's Dani?" he asked, his heart beating triple times.

He had to be careful. He couldn't say anything that would upset the prick and make him hurt her, if he hadn't already.

All the other man did was let out a sinister laugh.

"You mean the pregnant whore?" Fuller asked. "Don't worry, I'm taking real good care of her."

Randy shuddered to think what he meant by that.

"Please... don't hurt her," Randy whispered.

He'd bargain with the devil himself if it meant protecting Dani.

"Oww," Fuller sneered. "You begging me, Pretty Boy?"

"I'll do anything, I'll give you anything... just take her to a hospital... please," Randy started.

"Why the fuck would I want anything from you? I already have what I want here," Fuller said. "Shame about the bastard she's carrying though. From the looks of it, that won't be a problem for much longer."

"She's in labour?" Randy questioned as his heart suddenly took a dive to his stomach. "You need to take her to the hospital. She'll bleed out... both of them will die..."

"I couldn't give a fuck!" Fuller stated. "In fact, I've bought myself a six pack and some popcorn to watch the show."

Randy punched the steering wheel and resisted the urge the swear bloody murder. This man held what was most dear to him in the palm of his hand.

"What do you want, James? Name anything," Randy begged.

"Nothing, really. Just wanted to let you know you'll never see the bitch again."

"Please... take me instead... just let her go," Randy pleaded.

"Let her go? Are you fucking insane?" Fuller laughed. "The bitch did me so wrong and now she's carrying your bastard child. It was my child she was supposed to carry."

"I know," he said, trying to placate him.

"You don't know shit," Fuller sneered. "Tell you what. You and me need a good long talk. Why don't you come down and keep me company. This shit could take a while, you know what they say about labour."

"Where are you?" he asked quickly.

Fuller laughed again. The sound was really grating his nerves, he had to bit his tongue to stop himself from saying what he really wanted to say.

"You think it'll be that easy, Pretty Boy? I know you'll have the feds down here in a second."

"I'll come alone," he said quickly.

"Of course you'll come alone. You know why? I can kill the bitch in a second. It won't be half as fun or satisfying as watching your bastard kill her, but it'll do. You got that?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He told him where he wanted him to go, it turned out he only had about half an hour to go. He was to wait there for further instructions. If he put his foot down he'd make it in less than fifteen. He started the car and started driving as fast as he could.

"Can I speak to her?" he asked.

"Why not?" Fuller chuckled.

After a few muffled words, the voice he'd been longing to hear came on the line.

"Randy... I'm sorry," Dani said weakly.

"Sshh," Randy said, his tears already falling down his cheeks. "I'm coming, baby. Just hold on, okay?"

"I was stupid... I should never have walked out of the hospital with him... I'm in labour, Randy."

She sounded so scared and almost as if she had already given into the idea of dying.

"Just try to calm down. I'll get you out of there, please wait for me, baby. Just wait for me."

He knew he was asking the impossible. She couldn't stop what was happening to her.

"I'm sorry, Randy," she repeated.

"Don't keep saying that baby. I'm on my way now, okay. I'll be with you in a little while."

He heard a little choke, and knew she was crying as well.

"I love you," she whispered.

His heart broke. Those where the words he'd longed to hear but she was saying them now because she thought she was dying.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Wait for me."

"How fuckin' sweet!" Fuller said as he grabbed the phone back from her. "Get you ass over here as fast as you can, Orton. You and I really need to sort some things out."

Then the line went dead.


	39. She's my wifey!

**Thanks for the reviews. And Orton Addict, one for every chapter of my new story... wow! I'm putting up a couple more just for you. So they're all heading there now, but will it be too late? How will it play out? Will someone die? About two or three more chapters I think, then it's done. Review please. Thanks.**

* * *

"Oww. Are you hurting, Danielle? Is the pain too much for you?" James asked with mock sympathy.

Dani looked up from where she was sitting on the floor of the dirty little cabin. Another contraction had just hit her, they were about twenty minutes apart now. So every twenty minutes her womb was taking pressure it couldn't handle, bringing her closer to her bloody end. And she was going to die, she knew that. Even though she knew Randy was on his way, there was nothing he could do. Jamie would never let her go.

"Please..." she begged again. "It's a baby."

"Well, it's not my baby, is it?" Jamie sneered. "And even if it was, I'd never let you keep it. You've proved to me over and over again what a useless bitch you are, I couldn't trust you with my children."

He laughed as if something he'd said was funny.

"You know I have kids, don't you? Pathetic lot, always whining about something," he started. "I was going to bring them home with me so you could take care of them. I'm glad I didn't. They'd be better off with that bitch of a mum. She's nasty but she's a lot better than you."

Dani looked down at her stomach again and gave it a little comforting rub. Even if the baby made it out alright, if Jamie didn't kill it, the filth in the cabin would. She'd never seen a more disgusting place, and to make matters worse, she was sitting in a puddle of water. When her water had broken, Jamie had forbidden her to move, claiming he didn't want her messing the place up. So now her water was mixed with all sorts of mould and dirt underneath her.

"We could have been happy, you and I," Jamie continued as he finished a can of beer and pulled out another one.

He was sitting on a chair right in front of her, just watching as nature took it's course.

"If you'd only done as I said, been the woman I asked you to be, none of this would have happened. You had the fucking nerve to serve me those divorce papers... I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you and yet you acted like I was a bad person. Everything I did, I did for you and that was how you thanked me. Ungrateful bitch! Then you had the nerve to get yourself knocked up. By that sniveling pretty boy, no less. That just goes to show, doesn't it, that you were never meant to have kids. I always told you, you'd be an awful mother. Now, not only are you being punished for it, your little bastard is paying for it, too."

Dani wiped her tears with the back of her hand. and continued comforting her child. It was true, she was being punished. If she'd had the guts to leave him sooner, she would never have lots a single baby. If she'd just told someone what was happening she would have been protected. Now her actions were going to cost her life and probably her baby's.

"I'm going to head out in a minute to pick Orton up," Jamie said as he stood up, as if he was talking about a friend dropping over his house for a visit. "Don't die until I'm back, okay?"

He laughed as he walked to a corner of the cabin and started pulling some things out. Dani's eyes widened when she noticed what they were. Rope, a gun, a knife, a flash light and a cloth that he put over his eyes to test out. Obviously it would serve as a blindfold.

"It's like leading a little boy to a surprise party," Jamie chuckled. "He won't know where he's going until he gets here."

"Don't hurt him," Dani begged.

James only laughed again.

"If he knew what a bitch you were, he'd be begging me to kill you. But then again, maybe he wouldn't. What kind of man sleeps with another man's wife and gets her pregnant? He should have just told you to get rid of it," Jamie said. "And that shit on the phone... you were telling another man that you love him, right in my face. What the fuck was that? You think he loves you? You are only good at one thing, Dani. No man could ever love you. I loved you once and you threw it back in my face."

Dani wiped away some more tears as she watched him stuff his equipment into a bag.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone long. If we come back and you're gone, Pretty Boy will not be walking out of here, understand?"

Dani nodded.

"See you later, then, babes."

* * *

"Where the fuck are you? We've found his car but no sign of him," John said. "We're going to start looking around before the cops get here."

"I'll be there in a minute," Randy said as he stopped his car where he had been instructed to.

"Hey, what's going on? You stopped down the highway and didn't catch up. Is everything alright?"

Randy looked around. He'd been told to stop on a road that was hardly ever used with nothing but large trees on either side. Sort of like in those horror movies where you knew something was going to jump out and kill you. But he wasn't going to be as stupid as the actors in the movies and just sit there and take it.

"You know the GPS tracking on my phone? You've got my password and everything, don't you?" he asked.

"Are you lost?"

"Um... yeah. If you can't do it, ask Ron to. Find me, okay?"

"He's been in touch, hasn't he?"

"Just find me, John. And... if ... when you find Dani, make sure that she's alright. If anything happens to me I need to know you'll look after her. Alright?"

"Randy, don't do anything stupid. Wait there, I'm going to call Ron, ok. Just wait."

"Take care, John," Randy said when he saw the signal he had been waiting for.

Making sure his phone was tucked safely in his pocket, he got out of the car with his hands up then walked towards the flashing light. The sun was still out, but as soon as he walked into the dense woods, it could have been night time. He couldn't see a thing.

"Fuller?" he called out.

He walked further as his eyes started adjusting to the darkness.

"Fuller?" he called again.

He heard a rustling sound behind him, but before he could check it out, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. He was out before he even hit the ground.

* * *

"I think Fuller got to him," John was explaining when he found Shawn. "He wants us to use the tracking on his phone to find him."

"I'll call Ron to get on it straight away. The cops want us to move out of the area so they can do their job. They know he took Dani into those woods, if they go in there and start searching, Fuller might think Randy called the cops," Shawn said. "We need to move quickly, find them before they do."

"I'll get the guys together. Dave's just come as well, I'm going to find out if that girl knew anything," John said.

He could tell, even before he spoke to Dave, that he'd found out nothing.

"She didn't know anything," Dave said. "She was in his car at some point and noticed some camping stuff, you know, blankets, cans of food, knives, the lot. She says he also has a gun."

"Oh, God!" Jeff said, running his hands through his coloured hair.

"Don't panic, Jeff, we've got something else to go on," John assured him. "I think Fuller got in touch with Randy, he called me a few minutes ago telling me to track his phone. Ron's on it now, we should be going after them in a few minutes. We'll find them, don't worry.

He wished he was as confident as he sounded.

"Just wait till I get my hands on that bastard," Big Show said.

"I think Randy would have sorted him out by then,"Kennedy said, "but I'll stab the little shit anyway, even if he's just a carcass when we get there."

"Did Randy say if he'd talked to Dani? I mean, is she... alright?" Jeff asked.

"He said when we get Dani to make sure she's taken care of. I'm assuming that means he knows she's still... alright," John said.

None of them wanted to say the word, as if by saying it, it would come true.

"Alright, guys we need to move. We need to drive about five miles up the road then walk into the woods. We can't get where Randy is by car," Shawn said as he put his phone away. "We'll take two cars, we can't all fit into one."

"Shawn... he's armed," John told him.

"So am I," Shawn muttered as he rushed to his car.

* * *

Randy swore when he opened his eyes and felt the searing pain. He tried to move but realised that his hands were tied behind the chair.

"Oh, look honey. Our guest is finally up."

Randy whipped his head up and saw Fuller standing over Dani. She was clutching her stomach and weeping silently.

"Baby, look at me," he whispered, and when she did, asked,"Are you alright? Are you bleeding?"

She nodded her head and moved a tiny fraction to the side so he could see it for himself. She was literally sitting in a puddle of her own blood. He swore and tried to yank his hands out of their restraints. They didn't budge.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Randy shouted. "How can you just stand there and watch?"

"Quite easily, actually. It's interesting. With every contraction, the pain increases as so does the bleeding," Jamie muttered as he bent down to her. "It's just like she said, the baby is ripping it's way out of her. It's like one of those sci-fi movies, I'm half expecting something to rip her stomach apart and poke it's head out."

"What do you want? Money? I'll give you everything I have," Randy pleaded. "Just let me help her. She needs me."

"She needs you? What the fuck are you going to do? Push the baby back in?" Jamie chuckled.

He bent down and grabbed a handful of Dani's hair, pushing her face into his.

"I don't know what you see in her, anyway," he continued. "She lies. She cheats. She'll beat you when you're down. I don't even know why I bothered with her for so many years."

"So let her go. Move on with your life and let her move on with hers."

"Oh, I'm gonna move on. Once she dies, I'll be a very rich man. Everything she has will be mine. I've brought a few papers of my own for her to sign to make sure that happens," he sneered. "Isn't that right, wife of mine?"

"Wife?" Randy frowned.

Fuller straightened and looked at him, roughly knocking Dani back in he process.

"Well, I'll be... You don't know?" he asked.

"Know what?"

"The reason I'm going to kill you. You don't know that?" Jamie chuckled. "Dani, you are so bad. The man was sleeping with my wife and he didn't even know it. Now he's going to die for it. Shame on you, bitch!"

Randy looked at Dani and noticed she couldn't look him in the eyes. She had married the prick? It made sense now, why she had kept backing off everytime he mentioned marriage. She could have just told him. He knew she had been bullied into a lot of things she never wanted to do. She should have told him and trusted him to understand.

"That's right, we been married going on five years now. We should have had our babies by now, but instead she's having yours. You understand, don't you, that I can't allow that bastard into this world? She can't have noone's babies but mine. I'm her husband. I own her."

"You don't deserve her," Randy spat out. "She a better person than both of us. No, I didn't know she had married you, but I know she would never have married you if you hadn't forced her into it."

"The bitch was gagging for it! I didn't wanna get tied down, but she kept going on and on about a family," James said. "I decided I could marry her, but I had to hold off on the kids until she'd straightened herself out."

He bent down again to Dani and ran a hand in her hair.

"Come now, baby. Don't cry," he said to her. "It's going to be alright soon. Do you want me to get you a blanket, you know, to make you more comfortable? Even a psychotic killer gets his last wish before he goes to the gas chamber."

"Don't touch her," Randy said through grit teeth.

Jamie only laughed again.

"I must say, I can see what my slut of a wife sees in you. You're a funny guy," he said. "Only you would tell a husband not to touch his wife."

With another laugh, Jamie roughly claimed Dani's lips, his eyes on him the whole time. He struggled with the ropes again as his anger boiled over. That man had no right touching his woman. Married or not, Dani was his. If he could loosen the ropes, he'd knock the guy out and pray that the other guys found them in time to take her to a hospital. He had no idea where they were, he didn't have a hope of saving her in time by himself.

Laughing again, James pushed her down just as another contraction hit her.

"Randy..." she whispered weakly as she clutched her stomach.

"Hold on, baby. Jut hold on."

"Shut up and watch, you bastard," Jamie snapped. "Here comes the good bit. I can almost feel her pain."

Dani whimpered as the pain increased and she writhed on the floor.

"Want a beer?" Jamie asked. "I should have brought my camera!"


	40. Bang, bang, the witch is dead?

**So last night I may or may not have sent out a few PMs. I was in a happy mood. Forgive me. Believe me, I am now paying for it dearly. Anyway, here's another update. Thank you for sticking with it. One more sad or happy chapter and an epilogue then it's done. My first complete fanfic. Read and review guys, and thanks to those who have recently found this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tears were streaming down Randy's cheek as he struggled with the ropes that bound him and watched helplessly as Dani lay limp on the floor. His fear rose further. He couldn't watch her die. He called on a higher power to give him strength, to keep both his babies alive. God... the devil... he'd pledge his loyalty to either one if they got both of them out of this alive.

"Let me go, you dick head," Randy screamed. "Let me hold her."

Fuller laughed as he stood over Dani's body, beer can in his hand.

"I think she's dead," he chuckled.

He gave her a rough kick in her side and chuckled some more when she groaned.

"No. The stupid bitch is still alive," he said. "This shit is dragging now. Maybe I should help her along."

"Stay with me, baby," Randy called out as he tugged at the ropes again. "Keep fighting, Dani."

Then the rope broke.

Fuller was still standing over Dani, his back to him. And he knew he was already quiet drunk. He quickly untangled to ropes that had held his wrists before he untied the ones that still bind his feet. Until Fuller heard the chair scraping back, he'd had no clue.

It was an unfair fight, but Randy wasn't looking to do fair. The moment he grabbed the other man, all his anger boiled over. It took him over, released the monster inside him as it made him remember all the things Fuller had done to the woman he'd pledged his life to.

"Listen, let's talk about this..."

He never stood a chance. Randy threw the first punch across the mouth that shut him up. Then he just kept on punching. And kicking. And choking. He drew blood, a lot of it, but the monster in him was not even a bit appeased. It wanted his life.

So he kept on punching him and slamming his head on the hard floor until the man went limp.

It was only when he heard the little whimper from Dani that the monster went back into its cage and he released the scumbag. The whole incident couldn't have lasted more than two minutes.

"Dani!"

He rushed to kneel at her side to scoop her off the floor. He then realised the situation was worse than he had made out from the other end of the cabin when he'd been tied to the chair. He was kneeling in a puddle of her blood. Lots of it.

"Randy... Save the baby..."

His tears started again. She was pale and clammy, and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she had already given up.

"I'm getting you out of here... I'll save both of you," he told her.

He prepared to get her up. He needed to get her out of there before another contraction hit her.

"Not so fast, pretty boy."

He turned his head to the other man and realised the little prick had crawled over to his gun.

"Did you really think there was anyway you two would walk out of here alive?" Fuller sneered as he cocked his gun.

* * *

"That's it over there," Shawn said as the little cabin finally came into their view.

"Two of you guys make your way to the back, in case there's another way out of there," John instructed.

"I'll go," Jeff said, already moving.

"And me," Adam said as he followed.

"Someone needs to stay here to call the cops and direct them if things go really bad," Shawn said.

He handed Kendrick a gun. He'd brought a couple of them.

"You do it, Brian. If somehow that bastard escapes, shoot him," he instructed.

Then finally, they advanced on the cabin; Shawn, John, Big Show, Kennedy and Dave. Only one of them was armed and they all knew he would shoot to kill. And so would Fuller.

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

James peered through the back window and saw nothing. It was probably some sort of stupid animal. He turned his attention back to pretty boy and the whore and chuckled.

"I bet you thought someone had come to save you," he said as he spat some blood out. "Ain't nobody coming here, we're in the middle of nowhere."

He chuckled again as he walked towards the couple. They were sitting in the puddle of whore blood looking pathetic. Well, pretty boy was sitting; the whore just lay in his arms, sobbing.

"You really shouldn't have done this, Orton," he said as he wiped the blood off the side of his face with his sleeve. "I don't do too well when people make me angry. Whoredzilla there will tell you."

He walked to a corner of the room where he pulled a bag out from under a table. His gun was trained on them the whole time.

"I was going to do you a favour and kill you quick, you know, since you're going to be in pain anyway from watching Dani die," he told Orton. "I've changed my mind now."

He put a cloth on the floor then proceeded to pull some weapons from the bag. A machete, an axe, some twine, a couple of tweezers and a pair of scissors. He lined them all up neatly on the cloth.

"I hope you don't mind," he said with a smile.

"How could you be so sick? Dani told me all about you, all the things you did to her when she thought she was in love with you."

Pretty boy spoke like he was resigned to his fate. And so he should. He didn't want too much of a struggle when he started to chop him up limb by limb while he watched.

"You really are thirty-one flavours of dumb, aren't you," he said. "I spent years and years grooming her until she was almost perfect. She was mine. There was no way I was going to go and waste that much time grooming another useless woman."

"You threw her down the stairs... you killed her babies..."

"They were my babies, too! Come on, you've been sleeping with my wife for months now. You know what she's like. She can't even take care of herself. She needed me," he said. "I was good to her. Everything I did, I did for her. It was to make her life better. She might not have thought so at first, but she would have seen it eventually."

"She was clinically depressed! You used that to bend her to your will."

"Yeah, so what? Shut up now, I'm done talking. I don't need to explain anything to you."

He pulled the chair over to where his 'tools' where, ready to tie Orton back in it.

"I ain't going to lie to you, Orton. This is going to hurt. But you have my permission to scream your pretty little head off. Noone's going to hear you."

He sat in the chair and pointed his gun straight at Dani.

"I think it's almost time for the next contraction," he said. "If this one doesn't kill her, I'm going to have to do it myself. It's been a long day; I've got other things to do."

He watched as the pretty boy buried his face in Dani's hair.

"Take your filthy hands off my wife," he growled.

How disrespectful was this guy?

"She needs me," he whispered.

"If you don't move away from her right now I will put a bullet through her stomach."

"I can't leave her... please."

Was this guy deaf? He was begging him to allow him a few more moments with _his_ wife?!

Angrily, he trained his gun on Dani's stomach. The bitch had messed with him long enough. If the bullet went through her and her bastard into pretty boy, that would be an added bonus.

"Say goodbye, Pretty boy," he sneered.

"You move one muscle and I'll blow your brains out."

Startled, James turned around to the man who had somehow snuck into the cabin. His ears were still ringing and his head was pounding from the beating he'd taken earlier. That was probably why he'd been taken by surprise.

"Well, well, well," he said as he stared up the barrel of Shawn's gun. He kept his own gun on Dani. "Ain't this cosy? I get to kill you, too."

"You're out numbered, James. We have people outside and the cops are closing in as we speak. Put the fucking gun down," Shawn growled.

He chuckled as he looked at the men who had walked in behind Shawn. A movement at the window alerted him of the two other men there. The faint light from the cabin showed the rainbow haired jerk and the other squared jawed one who'd always been sniffing around when he had first met Dani. The feast had come to him!

"The fact still remains that I can take Dani out with just a little pull of my trigger. It doesn't matter if you get me afterwards."

In that moment, Randy quickly moved so he was in front of Dani. He had no clear shot. The stupid prick was going to take her bullet. How fucking noble of him!

"You know what, she's dead soon anyway," he shrugged. "I'll just take someone else with me. In fact, I can take quite a few of you."

* * *

Brian heard the shots and the breaking glass and clutched his gun. He'd heard the barks of the police dogs not far away but he dialled the emergency number anyway. They would need to have an ambulance ready.

As he rushed to the cabin, phone to his ear and gun pointed ahead, his heart beat about a million times a second. He dreaded what he would find inside the cabin.


	41. Will they live, or will they die?

He sat in the waiting room, his face solemn. He'd already given a statement to the police but they had told him they would need him again soon. He couldn't think about that right now. The waiting was driving him crazy. His phone was off because everyone in the WWE and their mother had been ringing it as soon as word had got out. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He knew he should have told them something, they were after all, one big family. But Toni was here, as were Shawn's parents, sitting on the other side of the room. So was Randy's family. And John's. And Matt, Jeff's brother. So were a few other people he couldn't place in that moment in time. They were all that mattered at this moment in time. They were all there for the same reason.

What the fuck was taking so long? He just wanted the whole nightmare to be over and done with so he could start putting the whole thing behind him. He had never seen a dead person before. And he had never killed a man before.

For the millionth time, that image haunted him... the blood... the look in his eyes as he had starred down the barrel of that gun and realised the end had really come for him... the little scream... then the deafening silence. He was a good person. He might wrestle for a living but he'd never hurt anyone in his life. And now a man was dead because of him.

They had been given a waiting room to themselves, which was for the best because he was positive he would have snapped and taken it out on the many reporters and news crews waiting outside. Then he would have had more than murder on his conscience.

Running his hands through his hair, he closed his eyes and lowered his head so he didn't have to look at all the solemn faces in the room. He felt rather than saw someone sitting next to him, but he didn't open his eyes. He was still looking into the face of the man he had killed.

A gentle hand rested on his back, but it couldn't make him feel any better.

"There's nothing you could have done."

* * *

She kept her hand on his back even as she fought her own tears. She had seen him when he had finally walked into the waiting room straight from the police station and had let out a sigh of relief that they hadn't charged him and locked him up. She still didn't have all the details of what had happened but she knew he was a good kid. He would be kicking himself for a long time for pulling that trigger.

But there was nothing he could have done. In his shoes, she would have pulled that trigger until the cartridge had emptied.

Her hand gently rested on her stomach, drawing comfort on the life that lay, totally oblivious, protected in her womb. Would it's life change forever before it had even begun?

It had been an intense few months and she had been naive to think there would be no consequences. She looked around at the faces in the waiting room and thought how their lives would all change from that day. They were all family now, all brought together by the heroic acts of the men they loved. But what had that heroism cost them?

* * *

Elizabeth Orton clutched her husband's hand, her face drained of all it's colour as she sat in this room full of people who loved her son. And Dani. And all the other wrestlers who had helped him fight his fight. She should have been there. She should never have let anyone come between them. She should never have driven the woman he loved away from the safety of his family. Now it was too late. She could never make things right.

For months she had followed his career from the tv and whatever information she slyly harvested from Bob and Ethan. She had known how happy he was with Dani. And she had known about the child they had been expecting. It had been her stupid pride that had kept her from seeking her son out, making things alright. Now it was too late.

A hand sought out the one that she was not using to hold on to her husband. She let out a choked little cry but kept her eyes fixed on the doors ahead.

"He never stopped loving you."

She could only manage a nod. She didn't believe that, but it soothed her a little.

* * *

He looked down at Liz's little hand in his and bit his own lip to stop himself from crying.

He had never believed that things would go this far. They were supposed to have stormed in in beat the shit out of Fuller before turning him in. They were supposed to be heroes. They were supposed to have been sitting in here waiting for Dani's baby to be delivered, waiting to welcome a new life into the world. Then Randy and Dani were supposed to live happily ever after. The stuff of fairy tales.

Well, someone up there had a twisted sense of humour.

"You should really go back to your room and rest."

He looked at Ethan, saw the deep sadness in his eyes before looking down at the arm he had in a cast. It was killing him, but no amount of pain would keep him from being with these people at a time like this.

"Ethan is right. You need to rest."

He looked at the woman sitting on the other side of him with a gentle hand on his knee, saw the concern in her deep blue eyes. But she knew him better than most people. She knew he wasn't going to go anywhere.

* * *

Matt also looked around at the faces in the room. He'd met them all before, but never like this. If only Jeff had told him what was going on... maybe he could have stopped him. He knew all about his history with Dani, he had been the one to pull him out of his misery after all. Dani had broken Jeff's heart so bad, he had really been worried about him. Jeff had done so many things that had made him question his sanity, well, more than normal, anyway.

And now this. Somehow he had let himself be pulled into all that shit again. And now they were here. Waiting. Would they live or would they die? It wasn't looking good.

His turned his head to the man sitting next to him. His eyes had been trained on the door from the moment he had sat himself down, just waiting for an answer to that question. Would they live or would they die? He turned to the other side of him, to the man who had been slowly but surely picking at the stylish holes on his jeans and making them bigger. His eyes hadn't left the door either. And he had not said a word. Even when he'd asked him if he was feeling alright, he had not replied. He had gauged his injuries himself, though, and guessed that all they had done was clean him up and put a couple of dressings on him.

He wasn't in any danger of dying. Neither was the other man. But their hearts were still stuck behind those doors, still echoing the question, 'would they live, or would they die?'

* * *

He held on tightly to his mother's hand hand, drawing all the comfort he could from her. His eyes were fixed on the young man across the room with his head down. He felt his pain, he really did. The last thing he had wanted was for him to have something so big on his conscience. He should never have allowed him to tag along knowing how dangerous the situation had been. It hadn't been his fight. Now he would be scarred for the rest of his life.

But he couldn't think about that now. He couldn't think about anything. All he could do was wait. Wait like he had been doing for the past hour. The fucking meds were making it hard though. They dulled the physical pain and made him drowsy, but no amount of drugs could take the pain he felt in his heart away. Nothing could.

"I'm going to take you back to your room, now."

He looked at the man who had spoken and shook his head. He had just undergone major surgery, his torso was swathed in dressings, he should have been sedated in his bed. But he couldn't think about that. They could be dying.

* * *

He refused the wheel chair. He pushed it aside weakly so he could make his own way down that long corridor. He didn't need it. It was his arm that was swathed around his body, and his heart that was broken. He didn't need a fucking wheelchair for that.

Why was this happening? Why him? This should have been a happy day, instead...

At the doors that led to the waiting room, he paused to take a breath. His family was all out there. All of them. Through blood bonds and emotional ones. From today, their bonds were firmly cemented. They were all sharing the same pain.

Pushing the doors open, he looked at all the faces in turn. All the faces looking at him expectantly, hoping for good news.

"It's a beautiful baby girl." he whispered, his voice breaking as the tears finally spilled over.

And that was all he could tell them.

* * *

The doors finally opened again. After hours of waiting, the man they had been waiting for walked through those doors. The man who cold perform miracles. The man who held lives in the palm of his hand. The man who dedicated his every waking moment to saving lives. Sometimes he did, sometimes he didn't. He wasn't God, but a lot of people expected him to be. They expected things to be alright because their loved ones were in capable hands. It didn't work like that.

Walking into that waiting room that evening, he almost choked with the intense feelings that were thrown at him. They were all looking at him expectantly with bated breath, their eyes telling him the same story in so many different ways. They were all hurting, he knew that. Stuff like this didn't happen to people everyday. He saw it everyday, though. He'd seen those looks a million times in the course of his career. The deep sadness, the lost hope; it was all stuff that came with the job. It was his job to try and save them, but he couldn't do it all the time.

Sometimes they lived. But sometimes they died.

* * *

**AN/ So what's happening? Who's who? Hmmm... I know you can all guess anyway, who's who and what's what. But who's dead? Is anyone dead? Hmmm. Don't you just love me?!**

**Thank you for leaving your reviews, they make all of this worthwhile. Don't forget to leave a review for this one. The same deal as with The Bucket List. No review no update! Thanks guys. I know this one was only short, don't worry, I'll make it up to you.**

**Much love.**


	42. For always

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the blinding whiteness. Everything was just so white... Was this heaven? Was she dead? Was she here to await her sentencing from the Big Guy? A tear escaped her eye as she remembered what had brought her to this position. She had placed everyone she loved in danger, everyone...

Randy had shielded her from Jamie's bullets.... he had been willing to die for her. Why had she waited until it was to late to believe in him? He had always told her he loved her, she should have just gone with her heart and allowed herself a bit of happiness while she had the chance. Now she would never know how it would have felt to totally give in to the one man she had ever truly loved. She knew the bullet had caught him. His blood had mingled with hers even as he had turned to throw himself over her.

Then she had watched in horror as Jamie had wielded his gun like a madman, hoping to take as many of the people she loved as he could. She had seen Shawn go down, watched as he'd landed with his head with a sickening thud, even as his own gun had released a few rounds into Jamie. Then John, darling John... The same bullet that had caught Shawn had lodged itself in his body. He had been standing right behind Shawn. Jamie's gun had then pointed to the window, where she knew her rainbow haired warrior and Adam were standing. It had all happened so fast. In a matter of seconds, their lives had changed forever.

As the window shattered, she had felt the darkness threatening her. Her baby had stopped moving by then and all she could do was look into the eyes of the man protecting her and whisper those little words again. She didn't know where he'd been hit but she had seen the unmeasurable pain in his eyes as he held her gaze. She'd repeated the words, those three little words that she had been too stubborn to say when she had the chance. She loved him.

Then as his tears mingled with hers, she had let the darkness claim her.

And now she was here. Dead.

"Dani?"

Great. She was dead and hearing things.

"Dani?"

Unless he was also dead. He had lost quite a bit of blood, maybe he had followed her here, to the unknown.

"It's me, baby. I'm right here."

She turned her head to the voice and saw the man he loved next to her with his arm bandaged to his torso. He was wearing the same filthy and bloody clothes he'd had on at the cabin and he looked like he was in quite a bit of pain.

What happened to the white flowing robes and no pain? Wasn't that what they said happened in heaven? Unless they were in hell.... she deserved that a lot more.

He put his hand in hers and she felt it shaking. She would have been scared too if it weren't for the drugs making her drowsy.

Wait.... drugs? They had drugs in heaven? And heart monitors? What the fuck?! she thought as she looked around a bit more. Everything was just so hazy, she couldn't make sense of it.

"Are you dead, too?" she whispered.

Randy let out a little smile as he raised her hand to his lips. She saw him fighting back his tears.

"No, sweetheart. I'm not dead," he replied. "And neither are you."

Poor Randy. Still in denial. She would sort him out later, when she could think straight, but at that moment her eyelids were getting too heavy to keep open.

"We should find out if our baby is here," she whispered.

"She is," Randy smiled.

Her baby was there.... It was selfish to be happy about that, but at least they were together now. Always.

With a smile on her lips, she closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

When Randy walked back into the waiting room, he had a big smile on his face. They were all talking now, huddled together in little groups as the men who had been there for him that day finally told their loved ones what had happened. When the doctor had walked in and let them know that everything had gone alright and she was now in recovery, a weight had been lifted off all their shoulders. The relief had been tangible and it had allowed a few tears to fall freely as they all began to really process how close they had come to loosing Dani. And each other.

Shawn sat with his parents, Dave and Ken in one corner. He had let go of his mother's hand when the surgeon had told them the good news but he still refused to be wheeled back to his room. The bullet had gone through his chest and had miraculously missed his vital organs. A centimeter in either direction and they would have been telling a different story.

Toni sat close by, holding poor Kendrick as the man finally broke down. He wished he had could have spared him his pain. Killing James should have been his job, but now a man who had absolutely nothing to do with him carried that burden. He would always be in his debt for that. If he had not walked in when he had, not seen that spineless coward reach for his gun even with two bullets in him, there was no telling what the outcome would have been. They had all believed he was dead, the man had caught bullets in his chest for God's sake. When they had been checking if everyone else was alright, the dick had slyly found his gun. It was Brian's shot that had finally sent him to his resting place. He knew the police wouldn't charge him, given the circumstances, but Brian was still very shook up.

Then Jeff with his brother and Adam. They had only suffered minor cuts from where the glass had caught them when that prick had shot the window. He knew they still had a lot of anger within them that Jamie had got away with what he had. Jeff had said death was too good for him. He should have at least stewed for the rest of his life in prison. It was Adam who had added that Jamie would have done very well as someone's bitch. Of course, he hadn't said it that nicely. Big Show was sitting with them, probably explaining what had happened inside the cabin.

Then came his family. And John's. They were sitting together and John still held his mother's hand while he talked to his own mother on the other side of him. Before that day, he would probably have told his mother to leave him alone with his new family, but now he realised life was too short. As Jamie had pulled that trigger in his direction, his whole life had flashed before him and he'd realised that, besides not spending the rest of his life with Dani, his biggest regret was shutting his mother out of his life. He should have tried harder to keep her in his and Dani's life, tried harder to make her see how Dani belonged to only him. They had a lot to talk about, a long way before things were completely right, but they would talk. She was his mother, he would always love her. When they got a chance to really talk, he would make her see that. Then she could play the dotting grandma all she wanted. They could be a proper family again. Him, Dani, Shawn and his family, and his parents and baby brother. And of course his new baby girl. One big family.

They were all family now. His little girl had been born with so many uncles and aunts and grandparents... She was truly blessed to have them. If it hadn't been for them, she would never have made it into this world. She would never have known these incredible people who had risked everything for her mother.

He would remember this day for as long as he lived. The hardest bit had been waiting. Waiting for some good news from the surgeon as he prayed for the second time that day for Dani's life. And when he had finally walked into this room and said the words he had prayed for, he had weakened with relief. Everyone had. They had all been there for her.

She had lost a lot of blood and would obviously never carry a child again, but they had stopped her bleeding and saved both her and their child. He didn't know which power had seen him fit to be so blessed because he had prayed to them all, but he knew he would never take anyone for granted again. Someone had given him back the woman he loved and had delivered to him a healthy beautiful girl. He would spend the rest of his life letting them know how precious they were to him.

It was John who saw him first.

"Hey, man. How's she doing?"

Only one of them had been allowed to go in until after she had rested a while. He knew her family had been dying to go in but Shawn had taken one look at him and told his family that she would probably want to see him first. He didn't know how far true that was, but he had been too grateful to argue.

"She's going to make it," he said softly to everyone in the room. "She's sleeping."

The doctor had already told them this, but hearing it from Randy somehow made it more true.

"Thank God!" Elizabeth Orton said with feeling.

"I'd just like to say one thing," he continued, looking at each of the men who'd had his back in turn. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you guys. If it hadn't been for you.... I can't live without her.... you guys gave her back to me. And it's only because of you that I have a beautiful baby, too. Brian, I know you just got pulled into this. I'm sorry it had to be you, but I thank you for what you did. We all owe you our lives..... I owe you an explanation, too. Maybe when you hear all about Fuller you won't kick yourself too much. You did a good thing."

He looked over at where Shawn sat.

"It's because of me that everything got so messed up. She told me to stay away from her, warned me about Fuller.... but I fell in love with her the night you walked in with her at that club, the second I laid my eyes on her... I couldn't have stayed away for anything. I'm so sorry it all came to this and I know it's going to take us a long time to get past it. But I'm going to take care of her, Shawn. I love her."

"I know you do, kid. You took a bullet for her. You can't prove yourself anymore than that," Shawn said. "And I know you're going to take good care of our baby. I'm glad it's you. A lesser man would have walked away from her a long time ago. And for the record, it's not your fault all this happened. That prick has been waiting a long time to get her back. He would have come sooner or later."

"If it wasn't for you, we would never have known what really happened behind those closed doors," John added. "She might have gone back to him out of fear and who knows where she'd have ended up."

A nurse walked in at that moment and informed them the patients that they had to return to their rooms for their medication. And that for anyone other than family, visiting times were over.

"We _are _family," Adam said.

"All of you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. One big, happy family," Randy smiled.

When she was gone, Randy turned back to everyone.

"Anyone ready to meet the new addition to the family?"

* * *

The annoying beeps of the monitor woke her up the next morning. And some snoring. Frowning, she followed the sounds and saw Randy fast asleep in an uncomfortable chair next to her bed. The sight warmed her heart. Three times now, he had slept at her bedside in hospital. Now; when she got admitted only a couple of days ago before the whole nightmare; and when she passed out in the middle of her old bedroom. So much had happened and he had been her rock throughout. She could never repay him for that. Maybe she could show her gratitude by spending the rest of her life with him and loving him with all that she was. They could be one big, happy family, just as he had always wanted..... just him, her and their baby....

The baby!

Panicking, her hand ran over her stomach and felt the unwelcome flatness. Where was her baby? Had she lost it?

"Randy," she called out.

He was up straight away.

"Randy, what happened? Where's our baby?"

"Shh, calm down, sweetheart," he said as he took her hand. "The baby is fine. They kept her in the baby unit overnight for test and observation, but she's a fighter, all the results came back okay. She's perfect. They'll move her to our room this morning."

"Her?"

Randy smiled down at her.

"Yes. I guess you won that bet," he said. "We have a beautiful baby girl."

She was now a mother. This man had given her the mos precious gift of all. Tears of happiness falling down her cheeks, she repeated the words she had vowed to say more often.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Dani. For always," he replied.

He kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

The man had taken a bullet meant for her. It had been a stupid thing to do because the last thing she had wanted was to cause him pain, but at the same time she was floored by the depth of his feelings for her. She would have done the same for him, had she been in any condition to do so.

"It's just a flesh wound," he assured her. "That Jamie was a lousy shot!"

"Was?"

"He's gone, baby. He'll never hurt you again."

She was free!

"I'm sorry I never told you about... that I was..."

"I would have understood, you know. I would never have left you. I knew what that prick had put you through, marrying you was just another of his power plays," he cut in. "I don't care about that. I only care about us. Now. You, me and our baby."

As he said that, the door was opened and a nurse came in.

"Uh oh!" he muttered.

"Mr. Orton, I keep chasing you up here for you medication. And you have visitors."

"You wouldn't have to chase me down if you'd just moved my bed up here," he grumbled.

"Miss. Davenport needed to rest. And so did you. The doctor will assess her soon and she can be moved down to your room," the nurse explained yet again. "Besides, I think little baby Orton is ready to come down as well. You can introduce her to her mother, then."

At that news, his face lit up.

"Did you hear that, Dani? Everything is going to be fine."

She smiled up at her true love.

"Yes. It is," she answered.

"The doctor is on his way now, but as soon as he's finished, Miss Davenport, you have a room full of visitors waiting for you, too," the nurse smiled.

As he was about to leave, Randy turned back at the door.

"I love you, Dani," he repeated.

"I love you, too."

The words had never been easier to say.

* * *

**AN/ So, one more chapter to go, the epilogue, life after Jamie, so to speak. So now you know, for all those who hadn't guessed. Brian shot Jamie, Jeff and Adam sat with Matt, John sat between his mother and Randy's mother, and Shawn sat with his parents, holding on to his mother's hand as he watched Toni comforting Brian. None of them died, except Jamie. Shawn was shot through the chest, John in the shoulder and Randy in the arm. Jeff and Adam were only cut by the glass. Dave, Kennedy and Paul (Big Show) were not hurt. The baby was born perfectly healthy. Too good to be true, I know, but I couldn't kill anyone.**

**So now we'll see their lives a few months on. How have they all adjusted? Have their careers suffered? Obviously, those three need to be out of action in the ring for a while.**

**Leave you reviews, please. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**Much love.**


	43. And then there were six

**Okay, so we've come to the end. Sorry it took so long, I kinda forgot about it. My bad. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

Dawn Elizabeth Orton was a very lucky little girl. She had two loving parents, four grandparents, a multitude of aunts and uncles, quite a few cousins and eight god fathers. Yes, eight. On the day she had been christened, the men who had made it possible for her to be in the world had all taken their places with her at the alter; Brian, John, Jeff, Adam, Paul, Ken, Dave and Shawn. It had been a beautiful ceremony. She also had plenty of honorary aunts and uncles. Paul and Steph, Mark and Sara, Matt, John's brothers and basically everyone in Vince's employ, including Vince himself.

In the twelve short months she had been in the world, she had become a special part of all these people's families. Even with the men's busy schedules, she was kidnapped regularly to spend a few hours and sometimes whole days with the people whose hearts she had captured.

She was a happy little girl, always laughing at something and liked to play tricks. Everyone who had known Dani pre-Jamie said she was just like her mother in that way. And her looks were spot on. Danielle through and through, from the thick black hair to the deep blue eyes, from the sparkle in her eyes when she laughed to the little dimples in her cheeks. Of course, those could have been down to Randy as well, but he insisted everything about his beautiful little princess was down to her mother.

It had started out at first that, for her parents to get better in the weeks after being released from hospital, some of the parenting duties had fallen to her grandparents and uncles. Then eventually, her godfathers, having fallen in love with the angel, had one by one come to whisk her away. Her parents didn't mind. They knew she was lucky to have all these people in her life, and it was a plus that they got to spend a few hours alone, not worrying about her. They had got the chance to rebuild their relationship, to sort through the mess that Jamie had left.

Yes, Dawn was an incredibly lucky little girl. On top of these aunts and uncles, she had gained some brothers.

As she stood in her play pen, looking around at all the bustle in the room and just aching to escape her prison to 'help' them, her twelve month old mind could not comprehend just how lucky she was.

"I think we're ready," her dad said as the little group fell back and surveyed their handiwork.

"I still think we should have gone with something girly," her brother grumbled.

At eight years old, he thought he knew it all.

She watched as her mother chuckled and ruffled his hair. Everybody knew that little Dawn had scorned girly toys from the very beginning. It was a constant sore point with her brothers because that meant she broke their toys instead of her own.

"I think it's awesome," her other brother said. "I want this for my birthday, too."

At five, he thought everything Danielle and Randy did was awesome.

They had just done up the room in a WWE theme in honour of Dawn's new passion. Of course, these interests changed from week to week, sometimes day to day, but this one had her dad and uncles over the moon.

"Uncle Shawn is here," the younger of the three boys shouted excitedly as he ran into the room. "I saw his car drive up."

He had taken vigil by the window hours earlier. He was also five, younger by only three months, and had taken an instant shine to his new uncle.

"Well, what are you waiting for, kid? Go and let him in," her dad laughed. "Lets get this show on the road."

From her pen, Dawn screamed in excitement as she watched her brothers rush out of the room. She knew something was going on, she just didn't know what.

* * *

Dani watched with a little smile as the three boys rushed to get the door. Jamie's boys. Some days she questioned their decision to become their guardians. It meant that every single day she woke up and saw his face in their little faces. Everyone had told her she was crazy, that she was better off leaving them in a home and shutting that part of her life away for good. But she could never do that. Her past, painful and tragic as it had been, had made her who she was. And these little boys had been victims, just as she had.

Two months after their father had been killed, their grandmother had also passed away and she had been contacted because she had still been listed as Jamie's next of keen. It was either they stayed with her or they were put up in a home until their mothers were located. They had looked so dead inside, so sad that she had not been able to turn them away.

She had expected Randy to fight her over it, but he had been too grateful to have both her and Dawn in one piece that he had gone along with everything. But she knew it had been hard for him, too. Instead of Jamie being dead and buried he was alive and well in these three little boys right in the heart of their brand new family. It had been meant to be temporary, but as she had received more and more information from the investigators looking for these boy's mothers, she had started to believe they were not wanted there, either. Eric's mother was dead. It turned out Jamie had been right when he had called her a crack-whore. But he was the oldest and he remembered his mother more, so it had been very hard for him to find out. She still couldn't locate Jason's or Sam's mothers but she wasn't going to give up. If she found them and it turned out they were in bad situations, she wouldn't keep their kids from them. It was probably Jamie and him taking their kids from them that would have pushed them over the edge, anyway. She would do whatever it took for those women to move on and finally put Jamie behind them.

In the ten months that these boys had been with them, they had opened up bit by bit and she had discovered more of the horrors that Jamie had inflicted. She had a bond with them that noone else had. She understood them perfectly. So she had grown fond of them. It had been totally unintentional, but the little boys had made themselves a home in her heart. She knew Randy felt the same way. Recently, he had started referring to them as his sons and she knew he enjoyed the time he spent with them when he was not on the road. And Dawn totally adored them. She followed them around everywhere, when she wasn't following her daddy.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Orton?"

They had finally been married in a simple ceremony on the beach, soon after they were both well enough. She had finally legally dedicated her life to the man she loved more than life itself in front of their families and a few friends.

She smiled at her rock when he came to put his arm around her. It had been a long and painful twelve months but they were getting there. It had been harder than she had imagined, letting go of the habits Jamie had instilled in her and teaching herself to live all over again. She was still trying to get over it, but everyday it got a little easier. She was still very much in love with Randy, maybe even a lot more now that she had nothing holding her back and he assured her everyday that he was still in love with her. Their life wasn't all peaches and ice-cream but they had learnt not to sweat the little stuff. They'd had to learn the hard way that life was too short to not be happy.

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay, then," he said as he dropped a kiss on her lips before picking up the little girl who had been demanding his attention for a while now. "If we don't hurry, Jase might steal the show."

* * *

That day was a special day. Not only was it Dawn's birthday, it was also the anniversary of Jamie's death, the day all these men had put their lives in danger to save the lives of the two beautiful girls sitting in front of them right now. And the day Brian had killed a man.

He hadn't been charged. The police had put it down as self defence and that had been the end of that. The weeks that followed this incident, he had started hearing little bits of information about the man he had killed from the men who knew about him and it had turned his stomach. But he'd still been kicking himself. He could have just chosen to maim the guy then let the police and the justice system take over, instead he had put a bullet right through his head.

It hadn't been until, months later when he had dropped by to visit the new parents and their child that Dani had taken one look at him and seen how much he was still suffering. She'd left Randy with the baby and led her to their den, poured him a drink and sat down right next to him. Then she'd proceeded to tell him the whole sordid tale. It had chilled his blood. How could anyone be so cruel to a woman who'd only wanted to love him? As she'd spoken, he had known that even from his grave, Jamie would continue to hurt this woman. He would haunt her until she breathed her last breath. She had been hurt too deeply.

That had been when he had started to feel a bit better about pulling that trigger. After what she had been through, Dani deserved the life Randy was offering her. The man had taken a bullet for her. You couldn't get more devoted than that.

And two other men had taken bullets for her. Shawn and John. They were both there as well that day to mark the day they had all become brothers.

* * *

John watched as Dawn was passed on to her uncle Jeff as little Sam looked on. Dani said something to him and the biggest smile appeared on the little boy's face. It was no secret that Sammy thought the sun rose and set from Dani. He couldn't blame him, Dani was incredible. In her shoes, he wasn't so sure he could have raised her murdering, cheating husband's bastards. He had been against it at first but he had come to realise that it was the best thing she could have done. The only thing. She had probably saved these little boys from a life like their father's.

And they had started to grow on him, too. While Sam worshipped Dani and Jason trailed Shawn, Eric thought he was too grown up to follow the pursuits of his brother and preferred to just hang around with him and Randy. He was too grown up for his age, but from what he had been through, that was to be expected. He was still a little solemn sometimes but he opened up to him now and then. He still didn't buy it that he wouldn't get screwed around again if he let himself love his new family, but John knew Randy loved him and had already started to finalise the process of adoption. It would take Eric a while to let himself be a kid again. He'd had a tough life. He'd had a tough year. They all had.

His shoulder had healed up nicely. It still gave him a bit of pain but as soon as he had been cleared he'd been back on the road again doing what he loved. In the months that had followed that fateful day, Liz had left him because she just hadn't been able to handle all the things that had happened. She just couldn't understand why he couldn't just forget what had happened and move on. Only these men with him now would ever understand how he'd felt. Staring down the barrel of a gun had changed them all. It had made them appreciate their lives a bit more.

He was closer to Dani than ever before, now. Everyday, he found himself wishing he was in LA just so he could lap up some of that incredible courage she had. She was the strongest woman he knew, having spent all those years suffering at Jamie's hands and still bouncing back. He didn't know how she did that. When Liz had walked out on him and he'd sunk to his lowest, all he'd had to do was think of Dani and how she'd come out of something a lot worse. She'd become his inspiration.

"John?"

"Yeah?" he answered, turning his head to smile at the little boy sitting next to him.

"Are you really going to take me up to your house next time you're home?"

"Of course, Eric. I gave you my word, didn't I," he smiled. "But if you think you'll beat me at Guitar Hero, you've got another thing coming."

"I've already beat Uncle Jeff. It won't be hard beating you."

"We'll see about that," he chuckled.

* * *

Jeff smiled into the big blue eyes and was rewarded by the biggest smile, as always. He loved this kid. At first, he had started coming just to check if they were all okay. The last thing he'd wanted was for Randy to think he was muscling in on his woman. But the more he'd come, the more he'd become attached to this beautiful angel. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't imagined, once or twice, that Dawn was his. How could he not? For a long time, when he was younger and still innocent of heart, he had believed Dani and he would last a lifetime.

For a long time after the whole Jamie thing, he had felt really guilty. He'd felt like it had all been his fault. Life would have turned out so differently for Dani if he had just taken her up on her offer the night she had taken Adam's advice. If he'd only showed her how much he had loved her, she would never have gone with Jamie and none of this would have happened. But it had taken Matt pointing out that she hadn't really been in love with him in the first place to knock some of that guilt off.

It was true. Dani hadn't loved him the way he had loved her. She'd loved him like a brother. She still did. Even if she hadn't gone off with Jamie, she would have gone off with someone else. And fate was cruel. Who was to say that eventually, she wouldn't have met James anyway? Maybe she had been meant to take the path she had taken to end up where she was in her life now. She had Randy, who loved her more than his own life, and she had these three incredible boys who were becoming her own as each day went by. Yes, fate was cruel, but sometimes it worked in your favour. If Dani hadn't been with James, she wouldn't have lost so many kids, and she wouldn't have had to face a whole lifetime without ever carrying another child. But then, if it hadn't been for James, she would not have had these sweet little boys thrown in her lap.

He knew Eric would officially become an Orton in a matter of weeks. He knew in his heart that eventually, Sam and Jason would follow suite. They couldn't have asked for a better woman to raise them. She was strong. She would teach these boys the right ways, make sure they never became like their father.

"You broody, Jeff," she chuckled as she cuddled Sam in her arms.

"Maybe," he said with a sad smile. "Who knows. One day, hey?"

"Whoever you end up with will be the luckiest woman in the world," she smiled. "And you'll make the best dad. I should know. Dawn never wants Randy after she's spent a day with you!"

"What?!" Randy called out from across the room.

"Just joking, babes," she laughed even as she winked at Jeff.

"You're incredible. Do you know that?" he said softly.

"I know," she chuckled. "But you should keep telling me that, anyway. It's good for my ego."

He laughed again as he bounced Dawn on his lap. Yes, she was incredible. And when he eventually settled down, he hoped the woman was just like Dani.

* * *

"So when are Aunty Toni and Chris coming?"

"They should be here any minute now. I drove straight from the aiport but I called them before I got the rental," Shawn answered as he poured the little boy some orange juice.

"If Dani doesn't find my mummy, will you be my uncle forever and ever?"

He smiled down at Jason as he put the juice back in the fridge.

"I'll be your uncle whether she finds her or not. I've told you this before," he smiled. "You and your mum will be able to drop in anytime you want."

"I don't really want Dani to find her," the little boy whispered as he looked down at the drink in his hands. "She didn't like me very much."

"Of course she did. She's your mother, she loves you very much."

"Really?"

He didn't know how far true that was. He didn't know much about his mother but he wanted to believe that when they were eventually reunited, she would prove him right. Jason had come to mean a lot to him over the months and he only wanted to see him happy. He hadn't wanted to feel anything for the little guy, hell, he's fought Dani and Randy as hard as he could over it. He'd wanted no reminder of James, no reminder of the day that man had pulled the trigger on him and almost cost him his life.

It had taken him a lot to get over that. Sometimes, when he looked at Toni, he would remember how close he had been to never seeing her again. And he would never have known his beautiful baby boy. Three months old now, Chris was, with lungs that could bellow as loud as the best of them. He had not expected to love being a father that much, hadn't expected the bond that had formed the second the little bundle had let out his first cry. It made him question why he had waited so long. Then he would remember that he wouldn't have had the chance at all if that bullet had met it's target. He would hate Jamie all over again.

But he was here now. Safe. Dani was safe, Dawn was safe, Toni and Chris were safe, as were all these men that Jamie had almost taken down. That was all that mattered. And now the welfare of the three little boys he had left behind mattered a lot to him as well. He'd forgotten what it felt like to have someone think you were so 'awesome', that everything you did was 'awesome'. Jason reminded him a lot of Dani when she had been younger.

"Just wait and see, Jase. You know how much you're loved here, don't you?" he asked as he knelt down in front of his biggest fan. "You will always have us in your life. Finding your mother won't change that. I promise."

The little boy smiled up at him and he couldn't help giving him a little hug. He meant what he said. Whatever the outcome of the investigation, Chris would be lucky to have this little guy looking out for him. That was a given, anyway, seeing how the boy was always at his house. He and Toni had moved closer to Dani and Randall so the two women could look out for each other when their men were on the road.

"Now, come on. Everyone should be here soon, we don't want to lose the best seats."

* * *

It hadn't been planned this way, but it turned out this was the best possible thing that could have happened. All the men who had been there that day exactly a year ago had all come first, having caught the same flight from their last show. Randy sipped his orange juice as he looked around the room at every man in turn. Yes, orange juice. He had beers occasionally, but he didn't touch anything stronger now untill all the kids were in bed. So not only was the Great Randy Orton totally domesticated, he never got drunk anymore.

He was lucky. He was in love with an incredible woman and she'd given him a gorgoues baby girl. And because of her tragic past, he had three liitle boys, too. And a very large family. He'd never thought it would happen, but after that day he and all these men had become great friends. Randy Orton had friends. Very good friends, too. They were all mismatched, totally different charcters, but it worked. And he knew, had it not been for Dani, they would never have given each other the time of day.

It had been a very hard year and a lot of times he had thought they wouldn't get through it, but it was getting easier everyday. Dani was finally letting go of her past and allowing herself to be happy. He still saw the deep sadness in her eyes sometimes when she thought he wasn't looking and it still broke his heart, but they had a whole lifetime together. Eventually, Jamie would be nothing but a bad memory, he would finally be truly laid to rest. Even if they were, indeed, raising his children.

He looked over at Eric, who was sitting between him and John, and smiled at him. He was a complex little boy but that was only to be expected. It was funny how, in the beginning, even though he'd told Dani he was fine with it, he'd sworn to himself he would never accept Jamie's kids. He'd tried his best to hurry the investigators along, wishing their mothers would just take them out of his house so they could all finally move on. But as the days turned to weeks, then months, the little boys had grown on him. They might not be his, but he was damned if he was going to let anyone hurt them again the way James had.

"Randy?"

"Yes, Eric?"

"If I'm going to have your last name, does that mean I have to call you daddy?"

The kid had a lot of 'daddy' issues. It made him want to bring Jamie back only to kill him again.

"Only if you want to, Eric," he smiled. "I'd be very honoured if you did."

Eric nodded his head and looked away. He'd hoped for an answer, but as he'd already said, Eric was a complex kid. It would probably take him a while to get to that point.

The doorbell rang and Dawn let out a delighted squeal that made everyone smile.

"I'll get it," Jase shouted as he ran out of the room.

A little smile still on his face, Randy got up to. The other guests were now arriving, and the party could really get going. He met his wife's eyes and his smile widened. She still had that effect on him, after all these months.

"Before everyone gets here," he said, looking at the men in the room, "I just wanted to thank you guys again. We wouldn't be here today without you. I owe you everything, I mean that."

"You don't need to thank us, Randy," Adam said from his seat next to Show and Ken. "Although, if you really mean that and you feel like you need to pay me back somehow, I wouldn't mind that sweet Hummer of yours."

"Dream on, Copeland," he smirked, just as a throng of grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and friends burst into the house.

* * *

**Thank you all for comin' out. Much love.....**

**If you haven't already, check out The Bucket List and watch out for a new fic on the way. You guys rock. Thank you very much.**

**Baybie.**


End file.
